Operation: Trinity
by QueenyProductions
Summary: When the Penguins are kidnapped by a secret organization they find they were once humans who worked for an agency known as S.W.O.R.D and must become humans once again in order to defeat an infamous group known as Trinity. PenguinsXOCs
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I would first like to thank _waj1173_ for inspiring me to write this story and giving me helpful advice, ideas and critiuque whenever I asked for it. Second of all I love the _Penguins of Madagascar _(especially _Kowalski _who is voiced by the great_ Jeff Bennet_, may I add), so I really wanted to write something a little more mature, so please try not to be insulted or creeped out by some of the things written in this fic._

_**Penguins of Madagascar **_

_**Operation: Trinity **_

_**Prologue**_

_Nine and Half Years Ago, the Artic_

An icy cold wind swept the cold and barren wasteland; the snow covered the hard and icy ground where few creatures could survive, thick snowflakes fell from the sky and the smooth snow prevented anything from growing. A lone Artic fox carefully trudged through the snow, sniffing the ground in search of food as the strong wind blew her icy kisses and ruffled her white fur.

She sniffed the snow with her coal black nose, a strange noise to the south made her ears prick up and she lifted her head in that direction. Her left ear twitched slightly, her dark eyes looked towards the infinite whiteness of the Artic. Moments passed in silence, the she-fox turned her face back towards the snow and continued to sniff out some food. As the fox walked through the snow the three humans watched her, standing close enough to keep an eye on her but close enough to alert her to they're presence.

All three were dressed in white camouflage suits, furred hoods pulled up around they're faces and wearing goggles that allowed them perfect vision, even in the continuous white Artic which the fox perfectly blended into. The one lay flat on his stomach, holding a hunting rifle loaded with three shots of tranquilizer. He doubted he would need three shots, but Kowalski insisted just for safety measures. Skipper and Kowalski crouched close to the ground beside's Rico, watching as the Artic fox continued to search for food.

"Be careful, Rico," Kowalski murmured softly. "You want to hit her near the neck, possibly above the shoulder."

Rico said nothing; he looked through his scope and aimed carefully. The Artic fox quickly lifted her head in the east direction, listening to the sound of a wolf's howl travel along the breeze and linger on the air. She turned away from the east direction, heading in the west direction and ruining Rico's shot. He snarled quietly and hit the ground with a fist, Skipper placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry, Rico," he assured. "It s not as if you can't get a good shot twice."

"That's true," Kowalski chuckled lightly.

Rico nodded at Skipper and once again looked through the scope; the Artic fox continued to sniff the ground and carried on walking, oblivious to the fact a man was aiming a gun at her. Rico aimed carefully, aiming directly at the top of her left shoulder, at a part where he knew the tranquilizer would quickly affect her. He squeezed the finger gently; the fox lifted her ears and her left ear twitched, Rico held his breath and pulled the trigger. The Artic fox let out a bark that sounded more like a squeal, she jumped as the tranquillizer hit her and she fell to the ground.

"Nice shot," Skipper commented, awarding Rico with a high five Rico.

Kowalski stood and quickly made his way towards the Artic fox; her tongue lay out of the side of her mouth as she breathed heavily, her hot breath visible on the cold air, the tranquillizer worked its way through her body's systems. While Rico used the brown strap to throw the hunting rifle over his shoulder, Skipper walked towards Kowalski as he checked the fox over.

"Is everything alright, Kowalski?" he asked.

"Yes," Kowalski nodded. "She'll be unconscious in a few seconds, and then we can carry her to the truck and make our way back to S.W.O.R.D headquarters."

"I'm guessing I'm the one who has to carry her, right?" Skipper smirked.

"Of course," Kowalski pulled off his goggles, revealing his gorgeous sapphire eyes. "You can't expect little ol' me to carry her, can you? I'm valuable property, are you the one who will damage one of S.W.O.R.D's most dangerous weapons?"

Skipper slapped his back, "Don't get a swelled head, Kowalski," he teased.

Rico walked towards them just as the Artic fox slipped into dark unconsciousness, waiting a few seconds to make sure she really was out, then Rico pulled nuzzle from his bag, wrapping it around her snout. Kowalski pulled out a foldable stretcher from his bag, and with Skipper and Rico's help, placed the fox onto the stretcher. Rico grabbed one end and Skipper got the other, with that done they headed towards the truck.

"So what're you going to name her?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "I'd give her a nice name, something sexy like Gwen or Sofia or maybe even something exotic."

"I'm giving her a codename, Skipper," Kowalski said with a lecturing tone. "Not a prostitute nickname, she's not some whore you can use for quick sex before you set off for a mission."

Rico laughed loudly, knowing that Skipper had used a prostitute on several occasions over the years whenever he was feeling lonely or before he set off for a dangerous mission. Skipper scowled at Kowalski, but caught his smirk and rolled his eyes.

"So what are you going to call her?" Skipper asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kowalski glanced down at her, thinking quietly for a few moments. "Zero," he answered simply. "She's my test subject, Zero seems appropriate."

"Zero, eh?" Skipper smiled slightly. "I like it; it rolls off the tongue with ease."

...

_S.W.O.R.D HQ_

Kowalski sat behind his control panel the next day, typing away at the computer that was connected to the large cylinder invention near the back of the small square room. The room was small and square, bright white with no windows and silver automatic doors as an entrance point. The cylinder was tall, almost reaching the ceiling and very wide, wide enough to put two people in. Two set of thick wires ran from the cylinder to the control panel and to a large generator in the corner of the room, the generator took up the whole side of the one wall's corner and was ugly and bulky in appearance.

Kowalski was dressed in his lab coat, his snow suit on underneath. Rico and Skipper were with him, hoods pulled down and goggles removed. It would have been more appropriate to change into they're uniforms, but Kowalski wanted to start the experimentation as soon as they arrived back at the agency's lab. Along with them was a young fourteen and a half year old boy, standing sheepishly beside Rico and staring at the high tech computer Kowalski had invented. Private's parents were both part of S.W.O.R.D and usually always on the frontline, when they weren't Private heard of they're stories and wanted to be part of it.

Since his parents were good friends with Skipper, he had agreed to take Private under his wing and placed him in his squadron. Private was one of the few people to witness an historic moment that only few select members of S.W.O.R.D were to know of, the President of the United States would never know, the Prime Minister of Britain, no one but the high ranking members of S.W.O.R.D and the people in that room.

The Artic fox was already placed inside the cylinder, awake and alert, sitting on her back legs. Rico had used the other two tranquilizer's on the way to S.W.O.R.D headquaters and the fox had panicked at first, but when she realized the situation wasn't going to change she merely and somewhat obidently sat down. Before Kowalski could switch on his machine Commander Bradley walked into the room, he was the youngest commander in S.W.O.R.D history aged at twenty-seven. Not that his age stopped him, his skills on the battle field and his wide range of tactical knowledge was a key factor in the fight against global terrorism and all of the scum of society.

"Well now, guys," he smiled. "You were going to start without me, Kowalski?"

"Of course not, Commander Bradley," Kowalski answered. "I was merely firing up the machine; I need to make sure it's fully charged and able to function properly. I don't want anything to go wrong."

Commander Bradley placed a hand on Kowalski's shoulder, smiling confidentially. "Nothing will go wrong, Kowalski," he assured. "But I'm still amazed at how this machine works... how does it work again?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Commander," Kowalski smirked. "The information is confidential; I'll tell you later, once Private's gone."

"But the kid will be present during the experiment," Commander Bradley pointed out. "Doesn't that mean your giving away important and confidential information? What if he doesn't join our organization and instead joins a terrorist group or similar? He will know how to create those hybrids."

"I prefer the term _anima_," Kowalski said. "But I see your point; I wouldn't worry though, Sir. Just because you see something doesn't mean you can do it, I may see a man play the piano expertly but it doesn't mean that I myself can play as well as he can."

"Can we get this over with already?" Skipper asked growing impatient. "I want to go home."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and turned to face the machine, turning a dial slowly. Three bars on the panel began to glow as they signalled that the machine was on full power, Kowalski typed a code into the computer and the cylinder shaped machine became filled with a green gas, the Artic fox yelped and began to panic. Electricity ran along the cylinder as the fox was completely engulfed by the gas, the electricity running along the fox's body.

The hair on the end of the fox's back began to stand on end, her claws curled in and her jaw became agape as she roared in pain. Private flinched from the sound of the creature in pain and shot a fleeting look at Skipper as the electricity ran along the floor and along the walls, Skipper caught the look.

"Don't worry, Private," he assured. "Kowalski knows what he's doing."

"I hope so, Sir," Private murmured.

After minutes of the sound of bones cracking, the Artic fox crying out in pain and the electricity occasionally running too close to the watchers, the machine automatically shut itself down once the experimentation was over. The electricity fizzled away, the air remained static though and the green gas was emptied out of the tube through a vent. Kowalski stood and pulled off his lab coat, clicking the green button on his control panel and the cylinder opened up.

He quickly ran towards the cylinder, Commander Bradley following him. A figure appeared from the remaining gas and the small opening in the cylinder, a startled and drossy looking young woman. Kowalski wrapped the lab coat around her, gently setting her down onto the cold floor. Commander Bradley looked at the young woman in amazement, Kowalski's invention had worked, a perfect _anima _on the first try.

Kowalski cupped her face with his hands, turning her head slowly in his head direction. Her eyes showed good reactions, the irises changing in the different light, the small Artic fox ears upon her head twitched with every small sound heard.

"I need you to listen carefully to me," he ordered. "My name is Kowalski and your name is Zero, I know this is all very confusing to you but in time you will come to trust me and what I say. Understand?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes," she said. "Ko-wal-ski."

Commander Bradley clapped once and slapped Kowalski's back, "Well done," he congratulated. "This new technology of yours will create soldiers necessary for our battles against terrorist and global disaster. Kowalski, you've just contributed to saving the world, and Zero is just the start."

...

_Two Years Ago_

Kowalski walked down the corridor leading to his lab, he wore a dark expression and people were doing they're best to avoid his gaze. It had been six and a half years since Zero became human, since then she adapted easily to her new environment and as an S.W.O.R.D agent. She even had a tattoo done a few years after her rebirth; she now had a Gothic style 0 on her lower back. It was safe to say she and Kowalski had a relationship of sorts, though it was hard to have any kind of relationship or social life while working with S.W.O.R.D.

Private was now older and a official member of Skipper's team, along with Kowalski, Rico, Zero and the four other _anima_ Kowalski had created over the years. The four other _anima_'s were made from different animal's from different continents, giving them different ethnicities and even totally different personalities. It was strange, yet funny, to see low intelligent animals becoming such smart humans with they're own thoughts, personalities and taste's.

_"Kowalski!" _called a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned to see Skipper slowly walk towards him, a dark expression layered across his face also. Kowalski sighed and patted his friend's back, both of them walking towards the lab.

"Dark days for us, don't you agree, Sir?" Kowalski said.

"That's probably the first time you've ever called me _'sir'_," Skipper smirked slightly.

"And the last, probably," Kowalski shrugged. "With us going into hiding who knows what'll happen to us?"

"We're going to a zoo," Skipper reminded him. "What's your opinion of it? I mean, we've finally managed to uncover important information on Trinity and now we have to go into hiding and only your technology can hide us completely. I honestly dislike the idea of being a fat, waddling penguin."

"Hey, Private chose the option of being a penguin," Kowalski shrugged. "I said we should have been something more..."

"Something more... _cool_, perhaps?" Skipper inquired.

"Well," Kowalski sang lightly. "I wouldn't have said cool, but yes, we're on the same level. Anyway, I wouldn't worry if I was you Skipper; we're only going into hiding as a temporary measure. Before you know it we'll be back on active duty and we'll finally be able to destroy Trinity."

Skipper smirked at his friend and ruffled his hair, hoping that it really was just a temporary measure and that they would soon be humans and would find a way to destroy Trinity before they continued to ruin innocent people's lives or worse, manage to succeed in they're goal.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_Present Day, Manhattan Zoo_

Skipper watched the three penguins sleep quietly in they're bunks, with a look of somewhat disappointment his across, Skipper reached for the small whistle tied around his neck and blew loudly. All three penguins yelled and jumped, Private fell out of his bunk and landed on his stomach, letting out a wheezy cough. Rico jumped up, hitting his head on the top of the cement wall, he clutched his head and fell out of bed, landing on Private. Kowalski let out a string of strange unintelligible words and fell out of bed, landing on the growing pile of penguins on the floor.

Skipper rolled his eyes, looking at the penguins on the floor and then threw the whistle from around his neck aside. What a poor excuse of a group of commando penguins, Skipper watched them groan and he gently nudged Private in the side. With weary eyes Private looked up at Skipper, Private looked rather disappointed with himself for falling out of bed in such a comical fashion and for not being up on time as well.

"C'mon penguins!" Skipper clapped his flippers once. "Get up! Today's going to be a busy day, I have lots scheduled."

"Oh, sorry Skipper," Kowalski apologized from his place atop the pile. "We haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

He got off the pile, helping Rico and Private to they're feet. Skipper placed his flippers onto his hips, glaring slightly at the three penguins. The trio stood in a row in front of him, looking down at the floor sheepishly, the bags clearly visible underneath they're eyes.

"Enough excuses," Skipper snapped. "I haven't been sleeping well either, but I manage to drag my sorry hide out of bed."

Skipper saw how miserable his team looked, all of them stared at the ground sadly and looked as though they were oddly disappointed, not because Skipper was dissapointed in them, but for some other reason. Skipper had looked something similar to that when he first woke up, tired and worn out and saw no point in even getting up. But Skipper managed to quickly hide his face and buck up, or at least look presentable for his team. He rolled his eyes once more and folded his flipper over his chest.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, thinking carefully. His team were in a poor mood and it seemed the only thing they wanted to do was to mope around and stay in bed, Skipper couldn't allow that, they needed to keep in shape if they were to ever be attacked or if a dangerous mission came up. Skipper just needed to find a way to convince them to cheer up, and he knew the one thing in the world penguins loved just as much fish was snow cones.

"If things go well during our morning exercise then we'll go and get snow cones," Skipper smiled.

Private instantly cheered up at the thought of having a sweet raspberry flavoured snow cone, Rico smiled also, pleased that Skipper was really a softy at heart and they instantly ran towards the ladder at the end of the dimly lit room. Skipper watched as they climbed up and vanished into the sunlight, he frowned suddenly and turned to face Kowalski. The taller penguin still seemed rather miserable as he stared at the floor and the idea of having a snow cone didn't cheer him up as it had on numerous occasions before.

"Is everything alright, Kowalski?" he asked.

Kowalski seemed to snap out of his daze and looked up, "Huh?"

"Is everything alright?" Skipper repeated. "You seem a little out of it today."

"I'm sorry Skipper," he apologized. "I guess I feel so... misplaced, I suppose, like I'm missing out on something."

Private's head appeared in the hole in the ceiling, "Skipper, are you coming?" he asked.

"In a minute," Skipper answered. "You and Rico start training, Kowalski and I will join you in a minute."

"Okay," Private's head vanished back up into the hole.

"Kowalski," Skipper turned to look at him. "Believe it or not, but I feel that way too."

"You do?" Kowalski gasped. "I would have assumed a penguin with as much training as yours would learn to ignore such feelings."

"I do ignore the feelings," Skipper confirmed. "But no matter how hard you try to ignore those types of feelings, they'll eventually catch up to you. Anyway, Rico and Private have been feeling a little down too. I guess it's just that time of year when penguins start to feel a little down on themselves, no need to worry though, after a good exercise lesson and some snow cones you'll start to feel like yourself again."

Despite Skipper's convincing words Kowalski felt even worse after the training exercise and snow cones, which made the group even more depressed. It was a surprise for Skipper to be depressed with the rest of the group, but the dark and heavy cloud of depression that overshadowed the group prevented any happy thoughts or feelings to enter. It seemed nothing could cheer them up, be it physical exercise or sweet snow cones.

It was later that morning the zoo visitors came and brought food to throw to the penguins, the four of them stood there, looking rather robotic. Despite the gathering crowds encouraging cheers for them to act _'cute and cuddly'_, the penguins merely stood there, staring at the floor and waving limply. Not even the jeers of the crowd could get any other kind of reaction from them.

Alice, the surly zoo keeper who had always known there was something _'up'_ and_ 'not quite right' _about the penguins, merely pulled off her hat and scratched her head. What was wrong with them today? Usually the penguins were waving and smiling and when they thought no one was looking, acting strangely and not exactly acting like penguins. Marlene, from her special spot enclosure where she could overlook most of the zoo, had been watching the penguin's poor excuse of a good show.

It was around 6:45pm when the zoo closed, all of the disappointed children and adults were quickly ushered out of the zoo grounds, and Alice began to lock up. Marlene jumped out of her enclosure and made her way to see King Julien. He jumped down from his throne and landed beside her, Maurice fanning his king with a makeshift fan made from bamboo and a large leaf. Mort followed, reaching for his king's feet to which Julien swiped away his small hands.

"Marlene," Julien smiled. "It's nice to see you come all this way just to see me."

"Uh, actually," Marlene said awkwardly. "I didn't exactly come here to see you... I need to talk to you about the penguins."

Marlene pointed to the sad penguins who slowly waddled around, seeming rather lost and not too sure of what exactly they were doing. Maurice dropped the fan to the floor, looking at the penguins with an arched eyebrow while Julien cocked his head to one side and looked at the penguins oddly.

"What's up with them?" Maurice asked.

"I don't know," Marlene shrugged. "I was hoping maybe you could help me cheer them up."

"Sure," Julien beamed. "We'll help you cheer up the silly penguins."

They walked towards the group, jumping into the penguin's enclosure, King Julien making himself comfortable on the floor and starring at the penguins. Skipper scowled at the unwanted guest in his enclosure, the rest of his team gathering around him. With his cheeks cupped in either of his hands, King Julien XIII looked carefully at the penguin's faces, unsure of what to say for once.

"What is up, silly penguins?" he asked eventually.

"Its nothing that concerns you, Ring-Tail," Skipper answered automatically.

"Skipper," Kowalski spoke up. "Maybe a problem shared is a problem solved?"

"Like I'd want to share my problems with Ring-Tail," Skipper scowled.

"Uh, Skipper, maybe Kowalski's right," Private offered. "We can't figure out why we feel so miserable, maybe they can cheer us up."

Skipper slowly debated that for a few moments, he honestly didn't want help from Julien or any of his followers, but Marlene could possibly have some useful advice. He groaned loudly and waved one of his flippers for them to proceed. Kowalski decided it was best for him to explain; he explained to them slowly that for the past few weeks the group had felt misplaced and felt as though they had been missing out on something, something they once had was gone and without that something then they felt as though they would never feel better again.

On top of that the penguins couldn't remember anything of they're lives past one and a half years, anything beyond that was a vague blur of strange colours and muffled sounds. Once Kowalski finished explaining Marlene and Maurice shared a look, the chubby Maurice merely shrugging, not sure how to resolve the penguins problems. Marlene rolled her eyes and turned to look at the penguins; Julien got to his feet and grabbed the side of Skipper's face, pulling either of his cheeks upwards into an awkward smile.

Mort laughed at the face and clapped, Marlene folded her arms over chest.

"Julien," she said. "That's not going to work; forcing them to smile isn't going to cheer them up."

"So?" Julien smiled at her. "Its annoying to see them look so upset, if they won't look happy then I'll make them look happy."

Marlene rolled her eyes, what exactly could they do? The penguins didn't seem to want to cooperate and Marlene couldn't think of something to say to help them, what they were going through seemed beyond any normal problems. Whatever they were going through seemed personal and a new experience to them, they didn't like feeling they were missing out on something or that they may have lost something that they weren't aware of.

Skipper scowled at Julien and slapped his hands away; Julien smiled playfully and ran away as Skipper waddled after him. It seemed so unfair to her, why do they have to suffer some strange depression? While Marlene pondered this, the sounds of the zoo's gates being forced open made them all turn they're heads to see Alice trying her best to stop two people from entering the zoo.

"The zoo is closed," Alice informed them. "You can't come in."

One of the two people was a fairly young man while the other was a young woman, both wore dark blue and baggy jumpsuits with the ends tucked into boots and dark blue cadet-style hats on they're heads. The woman's hair fell freely from the hat, but something seemed to be squashed underneath the hat itself. Kowalski watched curiously, starring at the woman for a long time, she seemed familiar for some reason. But he wasn't sure from where.

"Oh, we're not here visiting," the man said. "We've come here to transport your penguins to a new zoo."

"What?" Alice frowned. "I wasn't informed of this. Let me see the transfer order."

"Sir," the woman turned to the man. "I left the transfer order form at base, sorry Sir."

"Oh, what a shame," he smiled at Alice. "Never mind, we'll come get them tomorrow."

Kowalski stepped forwards, pushing his way to the front of the group, squinting slightly as he stared at the young woman. It was hard to see her facial features yet she seemed so familiar, the man too. They were like some distant memory, like a song you used to love as a child and despite how long might have passed since you was a child; you still clearly remember the tune. The two left and Alice finally locked up the gates, she left, muttering to herself.

"That was strange," Maurice said. "Why are the penguins being transferred?"

"Yeah," Marlene agreed. "The zoo makes a fortune off you guys, why would they sell you off?"

An idea finally struck Marlene; she knew something that would put a little animation into the penguins. "Hey," she turned to Skipper. "Maybe this is some type of covert military operation, maybe some secret organization thing realized how good you are and realize you might be a... uh... threat... or something."

A look came into Skipper's eye, the look of bravado he wore almost all the time. Skipper pushed Julien to the floor, turning to his penguins with a stern look on his face and a cool-headed complexion. At the look in his dark sapphire eyes the penguins instantly perked up, and although Marlene's idea was rather far-fetched, they knew that since Skipper viewed nearly everything as some sort of covert government operation the thought of actually being involved with one was enough to cheer up the group.

"Private, Rico," he turned and pointed at them. "You to go back into the base. Private, I want you to make sure all of our files and private information is secured tightly in the vault. Rico, you make sure we're fully supplied with weapons."

The two nodded and dived back into the small hole beneath a round bowl full of fish. Marlene smiled at the lemurs and shrugged, heading back towards her enclosure, knowing the penguins wouldn't want to be bothered. Julien decided to leave as well, he knew the penguins would be no fun now that they would be busy doing whatever they did before planning some type of paramilitary mission.

As the three lemurs left Skipper turned to face Kowalski, his flipper still raised and the fiery passion of enjoying a good mission still in his eyes. He looked at Kowalski oddly, Kowalski merely stood there, still looking at the entrance of the zoo with a face of an old man reminiscing. Skipper walked in front of Kowalski and clapped loudly, Kowalski practically jumped out of his fur and quickly turned to look at Skipper.

"What's wrong Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Are you trying to figure out who those people were?"

"Actually, yes," Kowalski nodded. "I know those two from somewhere, I just don't know from where. The woman, I know her name, I just can't remember it."

"Do you know the man's name?" Skipper asked.

"I don't remember his name exactly," Kowalski answered. "But I know one thing about him... he's called Commander Bradley."

"Commander?" Skipper repeated. "Why would a commander be dressed as a zoo official?"

"I don't know," Kowalski shrugged. "But I think Marlene may have been telling the truth, even if it was just a spur of the moment thing to say. Those two people, whoever they were, came here to get us for some kind of military operation or perhaps even experiments. We may have seen them before because we managed to escape the first time they came after us, they must have lost track of us after we escaped with those other animals to Madagascar."

Skipper thought about Kowalski's theory, it was true that after travelling to Madagascar and then to Africa, these people must have lost track of them. But now that they were back in the zoo and this 'Commander Bradley' had managed to track them down and now wanted to take them somewhere, the only problem was what were they going to do? Do they escape the zoo and try to figure out what's going on or face the enemy head on?

"I'll go research the internet and see what comes up when I type his name in," Kowalski said.

"Yeah," Skipper nodded. "You do that; I'll try to figure out what they could want."

Kowalski nodded back and jumped back down into the hole, trying to decide what was best for his team. He couldn't really risk running away and hiding, chances were they would have to return to the zoo at some point and those two people would be waiting. If they challenged them head on they would be at a disadvantage, they had no idea of what kind of weapons they possessed or what they were capable of.

Skipper rubbed the spot beneath his chin; this was going to be a tricky situation.

...

_The Next Day_

Kowalski had researched the internet for the rest of the day, he had found nothing on 'Commander Bradley'- though it was hard to trust Kowalski's word as he himself was unsure if that man was really called 'Commander Bradley- so they decided to make sure everyone was ready if a battle was to ever manifest. The vault with Skipper's personal unbreakable code was locked up tightly, everything that the rest of the zoo was not to know about was locked up nice and tidy.

Rico swallowed all of the necessary weapons, ready to spit them back up when called for. That day they all stood ready in they're enclosure, waiting for the two humans to once again come to the zoo. Kowalski assumed that the two would return early next morning, before the zoo opened so they could take the penguins without alerting any of the zoo visitors or any of the other animals.

They waited patiently, slightly twitchy by 7:46am. The zoo was to open at around 9:30am, so if the operated as Kowalski assumed they would, then they would arrive soon. Roughly twenty minutes later Alice was seen at the entrance to the zoo, pulling a crate carrier with her and four animal crates which were placed on the crate carrier. The two people walked either side of her, the woman making small talk with Alice while the man said nothing.

The two strangers stopped beside the enclosure, the woman leaning on the railing and peering at the penguins with a smile on her lushes and full red lips. From this close up the penguins finally had a clear view of they're faces; the woman was fairly young, with snow white hair that was cut to just below her jaw and with a spiky and slightly slanted fringe. Her eyes were a brownish orange eyes and her skin reasonably pale.

The man was in his early thirties with ash blonde hair that was brushed back and a few individual strands of his hair fell down the side of his face and down his forehead. He had deep green eyes with rectangular shaped glasses; his face was calm and kind, not at all what you would expect from a commander. Alice said something to the man, he smiled at her and she left.

"Sir?" she looked at him.

"Do what you have to, Zero," he said, shrugging indifferently. "I'm going to see the lemurs."

_'Zero'_ watched him walk away, frowning at him before turning to face the penguins. She leaned further over the railing, a Cheshire Cat smile on her face. "It's been a long time since we've seen one another, hasn't it?" she asked them. "I forgot how chubby you are as penguins."

Skipper and Kowalski shared a glance, they both knew there was no point in answering her, humans couldn't speak penguin. But they wanted to ask questions, they wanted to find out who these people were and what they wanted. With a gentle nudge from Skipper, Kowalski walked towards Zero, making him stand near the edge of enclosure. Zero reached over and poked Kowalski in the stomach.

"I hope that's penguin fat I see Kowalski," she teased. "If not, then expect me to make sure you exercise everyday in order to burn that off."

"She knows my name?" Kowalski gasped. "Skipper..."

"Play it cool, Kowalski," Skipper ordered.

Zero gripped the railing with both hands and jumped over, they watched as she cleared the water and landed behind the penguins, quickly swiping Kowalski and carefully holding him in her slim fingers. The three other penguins went into attack mode, jumping away from her and raising they're flippers in defence. Zero glanced at them for a few seconds, and then turned to look the penguin in her hands.

"You look awful confused, K.K," she said. "Don't worry, as soon as we get back to base we promise to clear things up."

She jumped back over the railing and quickly placed Kowalski into one of the animal cages, locking it tightly before going after the other penguins. With her quick skills and flexibility Zero managed to grab hold of the remaining penguins, locking them into individual cages and none of them had even realized what had happened. She was so quick; it was almost as if she wasn't human.

Commander Bradley returned a few moments later, carrying something small in his hands. Zero frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow. He saw the look and showed her what he held in his hands, a sleeping mouse lemur named Mort.

"Commander," she moaned. "You said we were only here for them."

"I know," Commander Bradley nodded. "But I saw him and knew I just had to have him! We're low on members as it is and I'm sure One would love to have a secretary, or to put it in different terms... he could be Six."

Zero pouted before sighing, "Fine," she said. "Stick him in the cage with Private."

Commander Bradley did as he was told, placing Mort with the confused Private. Zero wheeled the crate carrier along as they left the zoo, Commander Bradley following. They came to a white van parked outside the zoo, the windows tinted black. With help from her commander, the crates were placed in the back of the van and strapped down, while Commander Bradley went to return the crate carrier Zero pulled off her hat.

Small snow white fox ears lay atop either side of her head, the penguins looked at her, dumbstruck. She unzipped a type of pocket above her backside and with some effort, pulled out a white fox tail. She let a sigh of relief, smirking at the penguins. She closed the van's back door and made her way to the drivers seat, doing up her seat belt before putting the keys in the ignition.

She didn't turn the key, she merely leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. Commander Bradley jumped into the passenger's seat; he did up his seatbelt and looked at Zero. He smiled at the look on her face, leaning against his one cheek on a fist and looking out the front window.

"You seem awfully happy to have your _'K.K' _back, Zero," he commented. "I'm happy to have him back too."

"You and I are happy for different reasons, Commander," Zero sat upright.

"You get more benefits out of Kowalski than I do," Commander Bradley chuckled. "Now hurry, I want to get back as soon as possible."

Zero nodded and turned the key, quickly revving the engine and driving away. Taking the penguins away from the place they called 'home' for so long and from they're friends.

...

"Skipper..." Private called.

In the back of the van, where it was dark and rather cold, the penguins tried to access the situation and try to escape. Normal animal crates usually contain a simple a lock, one where all you had to do was remove the ping and the door would swing open. These animal cages, however, contained large combination locks. Rico regurgitated a hair pin, twisting it to a certain shape and stuck it into the keyhole.

Despite minutes of struggling, Rico couldn't pick the lock. Rico wanted to use some of his explosives in order to break open the lock, but all he had at the moments was big explosives and if he set one off while the cages were so close together and while he had no room to hide from the blast, then it could cause a lot of problems. In other words, they were stuck.

"I know, Private," Skipper sighed. "We're stuck; all we can do is wait..."

Minutes passed in total silence, the penguins merely sat on the floor and Mort managed to come too. After Private explained to him the situation, Mort burst into tears and cried for the loss of his favourite feet. Eventually they managed to calm him down and after what felt like hours, they arrived somewhere. Each crate was unstrapped and individually placed on a large carrier and then pulled down a cold and grey corridor.

Kowalski could only assume that they were in some type of car park, it would explain why it was so cold. They looked around warily, looking at the grey and cold walls. They left the grey corridor and came to a bright white room, the penguins and Mort gasped at the sudden bright light in they're faces. The perfect white room was loud with the murmurs and hums of people, the sound of footsteps passing the cages and the sound of guns being loaded.

A man in a uniform stopped in front of the cages, he was dressed in military camouflage clothing, though the colours were of bright silver, copper and rusty silver. He carried a standard AK-74 assault rifle in his gloved hands; he saluted Commander Bradley and Zero with his one hand.

"Welcome back Commander Bradley, First Lieutenant Zero," he welcomed. "I see you brought back Division Six with you."

"Yes," Commander Bradley smiled. "Soon we'll have our boys back and things will be as they should be."

The man in uniform knelt before the crates, smiling at Skipper. The man's eyes were a beautiful pansy purple; his hair was deep raven colour with a fringe that fell down the side of his face. He wore a cadet hat atop his head, his skin was a slight copper colour and his ears were slightly pointed. He saluted Skipper with a broad smile on his face, seeming incredibly pleased to see the penguins.

"You may our not may remember me, Sir," he spoke directly to Skipper. "But my name is Five and its good to have you back at S.W.O.R.D headquaters, Sir."

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Five took the animal cage Rico was placed in, carefully holding the crate by the handle and heading towards metal doors in the opposite direction they seemed to be heading. Rico gripped the bars of the cage, shaking them violently in an attempt to break free from his prison. Five noticed this but continued walking, walking through very sci-fi sliding metal doors and vanished from sight with Rico when the doors slid shut behind them. Skipper saw the look of panic come across Kowalski, Private's and Mort's face.

Skipper hadn't expected them to be split up; he assumed that they would keep the group together for whatever the humans needed them for. He looked with alarm towards the rest of his group, expecting any one of them to be taken away at any moment. To his surprise none of them was being taken away by these strange humans, instead they were being wheeled towards the end of the corridor to where they passed through glass doors that slid open.

"Where do you think they took Rico?" Private asked.

"I... I don't know," Skipper looked downhearted. "We just have to assume that he's safe."

Private and Kowalski nodded, Mort hid in the corner of the cage, on the verge of tears of being in such a strange place and being so confused. Skipper was right, they had no idea what they were going to do with Rico and in order to keep themselves sane they had to believe Rico was safe and nothing bad was going to happen to him. They passed down another white corridor, passing personnel in similar uniforms to Five, some dressed casually and others dressed respectively as if on a way for a meeting. They came to a thick steel door on the left side of the corridor, Zero quickly typed in a rather long code, but one the penguins managed to see it.

_10-14-22-1-11-18-16-8._

To anyone else it would have seemed like a simple code, but from Kowalski's perspective he saw it was something else. Each number was a symbol for a different letter, for example 1 being A and 25 being Z. Kowalski automatically managed to break the hidden message in the code, his eyes widened suddenly as he deciphered it. The code, when broken, when the numbers were turned into letters spelt _KOWALSKI_.

Who was Zero and what was Kowalski to her? The thick steel doors clunked open and they entered a lab of sorts, there was a computer connected to four large cylinder-like devices all spaced out at the back of the room. The room was small and square, bright white with no windows. The cylinders were all fairly tall, almost reaching the ceiling and very wide. Two set of thick wires ran from each of the cylinders to a control panel in front of them and to a large generator in the corner of the room, the generator was roughly the size of a small car and was very smooth and round in appearance.

Each of the penguins felt a sense of _déjà vu_, what was this place and why did it seem so familiar? For several minutes nothing really happened, Zero and Commander Bradley stood where they were and the penguins and Mort remained in the cages, then Five appeared in the room with Rico's cage in his hand, thankfully Rico was inside and seemed uninjured, but he did seem a little upset. With Five was a young woman, someone around the age of twenty-four.

Her hair was blonde and short, cut to just below her earlobes with the ends of her hair flicked out. It was clearly visible that she had heterochromia, resulting in her left eye being amber and her right icy blue. Her skin was a healthy peach colour and she was dressed in a skin-tight, dark blue jumpsuit with a black belt with two chakram-like weapons attached to her belt. Her uniform reached to just below her knees and stopped by her shoulders with a strange logo on her right breast, a Viking style shield with a sword a top it.

The young woman carried with her five set of white nightgowns which she placed on the floor besides the panels, then she stood silently beside Five and began to stare at Private rather contently.

"Well?" Zero asked Five. "Did you remove all the items from his stomach?"

Five nodded, "Yes, First Lieutenant," he answered. "It took awhile though, and some of the things he had in his stomach were rather freaky, but he's clean now, there's nothing in there that will harm him when he reverts back."

So that's why Rico was rather miserable, all of his weapons and whatever else he kept in his stomach had been removed. Commander Bradley sat beside the control panel on a chair, flicking a red switch and turning a dial. The controls and buttons on the panels began to light up and a low rumble could be heard. The woman, Five and Zero walked towards the cylinders and pressed a button on the side. Rectangular shaped doors appeared on the cylinders and popped open, they then went to retrieve the animal cages with the penguins and Mort in.

"Wedy," Zero turned to the woman. "You get Private's cage, Five you take Rico and Skipper's."

Zero picked up the cage Kowalski was placed in, Five took Rico and Skipper's by the cages handles and Wedy carefully picked up the cage Private and Mort were in. Quickly they undid the locks and even quicker, placed the penguins and Mort individually into each of the tubes, although Private and Mort were placed in the same cylinder. The doors quickly closed on the cylinders and the penguins and Mort were once again trapped.

Skipper hit the glass doors with his flippers while Rico tried to spit up something, but he was cleaned out. Mort continued to cry into his fluffy tail and Private shared a desperate look with Kowalski through the glass, Skipper hit the glass once more. He had a horrible taste in his mouth, the taste of _defeat_. This was something new to him and he could hardly believe that they were trapped and with no way to escape, for the first time in his life Skipper had lost.

Wedy, Five and Zero went to stand beside Commander Bradley, Zero nodded at him to show the experimentation could be begin. He slowly turned another dial, three bars on a panel began to glow as they signalled that the machine was on full power. Commander Bradley typed a code into the computer and the cylinders became filled with a thick green gas, the penguins and Mort looked at the green gas in alarm and began to cough as it entered and filled they're lungs.

Electricity ran along the cylinder and along they're bodies, the electricity made its way beneath they're fur and flesh and made its way into they're internal organs and brain. Bones began to extend forcing the limbs to grow and the flesh and muscle began to stretch, the inner organs were forcefully made to adjust and the penguins and Mort's face began to change, they're skin felt numb and strange.

Then, suddenly, the machine automatically shut itself down. The electricity fizzled away from the cylinders and the ground, the air remained static though and the green gas was emptied out of the tube through a vent. Zero took one step forward as the cylinders doors slowly swung open, anticipation clear in her eyes as it was in Wedy's and Five's also. Five figures stepped out from the cylinders, five humans.

Skipper rubbed his eyes as the world spun around him, his vision a vague blur of colours. He shook his head as the colours cleared and looked for his penguins, he gasped at the sight of the four humans who stood near him. Although they were now humans Skipper, for some strange reason, instantly recognized his comrades and Mort, despite the fact he was light headed and having a bit of a hard time keeping his food down. When he felt like he wasn't going to throw up his breakfast, Skipper looked his human body over.

He was rather tall with a fairly muscular and lean build, his eyes remained a dark sapphire blue that commanded without meaning to, but he now had dark raven hair with a fringe that was styled to the right. With a good guess, Skipper estimated he had a human body of a thirty-nine year old. Kowalski was still much taller than the others, standing at around 6 foot 4. His arms were fairly muscular and he had white, almost silver, hair that was long enough to be placed into a small pony tail and was roughly thirty-four.

Rico was now a twenty-eight year old with a spiky brown Mohawk and smooth, handsome features with flesh that had a natural tan. Rico's scar that starts at the end of his left eye, runs down his face and ends at the beginning of his chin was a bright pink colour and was clearly visible. Like Skipper and Kowalski before him, his body was gifted with muscles. Private was still shorter than the others and possessed the body of a twenty-four year old, with a cute round shaped face and ash blonde hair with a fringe that had the ends spiked.

Mort was a rather strange human, he had the body of a twelve year old and fairly dark skin. His hair was brown and fairly long with eyes that were a strange yellowish brown colour. Skipper looked at his men with wide eyes and they returned similar looks, looking over they're own bodies with a wide eyed expression. Wedy quickly picked up the night gowns and handed one to each of them, they gratefully took them and decided to cover they're naked selves. Kowalski looked at Skipper as he tightened the nightgown's belt, he didn't say anything- his throat felt soar and horse, so he wasn't really sure if he could speak- but Skipper knew what he had to do.

"O-okay," Skipper pointed a finger at Commander Bradley. "What the hell is going on? Why did you turn us into humans?"

"I'll explain in due time, Skipper," Commander Bradley promised. "I'll be able to tell you who you all are exactly and why we brought you here."

Skipper furrowed his brow, staring intently at the commander. He saw the promise was genuine in Commander Bradley's green eyes, he sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Skipper said. "You tell us what we need to know..."

Commander Bradley nodded, "Follow me into the next room," he ordered. "There everything will be explained."

They followed Commander Bradley out of the room, Wedy, Five and Zero trailing after them. They came to the next room, the door was made from simple tinted black glass. The door slid into the wall as they approached and they entered a round shaped room, with a thin wooden table shaped like an oval and with comfortable red chairs placed around the table. A lilac carpet was laid out on the floor, the walls painted a very faint red while at the back of the wall was a projector screen.

With the projector attached to the ceiling, a computer placed on a desk was connected via wires to the projector. Wedy indicated for them to sit around the table, once they were sat Five started up the computer and projector while Zero went to stand at the back of the room. The screen flashed on and a blue symbol appeared on screen, it was of a triangle's outline with two smaller triangles on either of the corners. Commander Bradley went to stand beside the projector, a serious look in his face.

"Whether you recognize this symbol or not isn't important for the moment," he began. "All that is important is that you come to learn that this symbol represents a group known as Trinity. I am commander of the Sixth Division, my job is to either exterminate Trinity or put them out of business forever and through whatever means necessary. You, Skipper, were my general and one of my closest friends."

The ex-penguins felt something stir deep within they're subconscious, the word _'Trinity'_ had began to stir up so many old emotions, mostly hate and distress. Commander Bradley watched the look on they're faces, then nodded quickly at Five. Turning to the computer, Five pressed a button and a new image appeared on screen. It was of a grey and rather miserable looking day, with a woman leaving the comfort of her black car with two burly men in black suits either side of her.

The woman had a slight natural tan, with boyishly short and spiky acid blonde hair. She had three long braids in her hair, longer than the rest of her hair and reaching her shoulder. She had two braids on the left side of her face and one on the right with colourful round jewels braided into the ends. Her eyes were a bright amber colour, her eye lashes were bleached blonde while she wore bright platinum blonde lipstick. Her manicured nails were painted white while she was dressed in a long sleeved, open cloak that reached her knees with heavy boots and tight black trousers and shirt.

"This is Tia Halibel," Commander Bradley continued. "She's the leader and the founding member of Trinity, she's also the most dangerous of the group and over the years has earned a reputation as an infamous loan shark and drug lord. In the 80's Tia created a special breed of drug by splicing together the genetic makeup of other plants and drugs, this new drug which she named the Sexta Drug has none of the negative effects of any other known drug and leaves your body within seven hours."

"Since the drug leaves the body within seven hours and the body contains no signs of the drug ever having been there, it's difficult to find those who use the Sexta Drug and get information," Zero added.

Five pressed another button and a new image appeared on screen, this new image was of a very young man in his late twenties leaving a library with a package underneath the crook of his arm. The man had natural blonde hair placed in short dreadlocks, his eyes were a deep topaz with dark purple patches beneath them and his skin was a very unhealthy pale colour. He was dressed in baggy and scruffy jeans with a creased white shirt with worn out trainers.

"This is young man goes by the alias Diz, his real name is unknown," Commander Bradley said. "He's the youngest member of the group and, believe it or not, became infamous at the age of seventeen and now owns more money than the man who owns Apple and Virgin put together. He may not look rich or smart, but he manages to carefully hide his money among numerous bank accounts with fake names. He earns his money by hacking secret government files and sells the information to anyone, be they terrorists or enemies to his own country. He even creates viruses to shut down life-saving hospital technology for a laugh."

"But..." Wedy smirked at the group. "The only computer Diz has never been able to access is yours Kowalski, he considers you his arch-nemesis."

Kowalski blinked owlishly, staring silently at Wedy then looking at the image of Diz. Had Kowalski created a computer that can't be hacked by this computer genius? Kowalski admitted he was smart but as a penguin he was limited in what he could do, now that he was human Kowalski wondered what he could do now and wondered what limitations he could overcome. Five pressed the button once more and the final image appeared on screen.

It was of a middle aged man with wise dark green eyes that had a tinge of blue around the irises, his hair was gray and brushed back with two streaks of black either side of his head above his ears. He had slight dark patches under his eyes, while his skin was a slight orange colour. The man was dressed in a fine silk suit and was shaking hands with someone, it was hard to tell who the man was with as the picture seemed to have been taken from outside of a window.

"And finally this is Kaien Mars, the oldest member of the group and the second most powerful, but he has the most contacts," Commander Bradley finished. "He runs a worldwide company that trains and disputes mercenaries and assassins to whoever pays most, and whoever pays the most could very well be his own enemies he made over the years."

The projector shut down and the image vanished, Commander Bradley suddenly smiled and placed his hands into his pockets. Five, Wedy and Zero went to stand in a row on his one side, with they're hands in bunches behind they're backs and standing as obedient soldiers do.

"Now, any questions?" Commander Bradley asked.

"Uh..." Private raised his hand into the way. "Who exactly are you all and why are we here?"

Wedy smiled at him, but quickly regained her composed and calm posture.

"We are S.W.O.R.D," he answered. "Though, S.W.O.R.D is just the short version, on paper we are known as the Sentient World Observation and Response Department. We're a counterterrorism and intelligence agency that was started shortly after the U.N was set up, we don't work for any individual government and we prevent any forms of terrorist acts in any country and try to prevent chaos in the world."

"So why are we here?" Kowalski asked.

"Because a long time ago you was agents of S.W.O.R.D and were members of my division," Commander Bradley replied. "Our division was set up for one reason and that's to stop Trinity as I earlier mention, unfortunately one and half years ago complications aroused. Private had stumbled upon a secret about Kaien and Diz had threatened to kill Kowalski before, but it was getting out of hand. So we decided to place them into hiding, Skipper wanted to go to make sure they were safe and Rico didn't want to abandon his team."

"To keep us hidden... you turned us into penguins?" Skipper frowned.

"It seemed a good idea at the time," Commander Bradley shrugged. "Trinity wouldn't be looking for penguins, they would be looking for humans."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Private ordered. "Why should be believe you?"

"Your memories were obviously suppressed due to the experiment," Commander Bradley sighed. "I don't expect you to trust us or to remember who we are yet, but I will say this. In order to keep you safe some of our division's best agents sacrificed themselves in order to protect you, I don't care how your feeling right now, all I care is whether or not you're still the men I knew and will continue to do the job you so passionately carried out nearly two years ago!"

Zero looked at the men from the corner of her eyes, Five and Wedy shared a glance, Wedy looking worried while Five seemed a little concerned too. Commander Bradley stood there for a few moments, glaring slightly at the men sat in front of him, waiting for a reply. Zero closed her eyes and stepped forward, her hands remained behind her back and her face was surprisingly calm.

"Permission to speak, Commander?" she asked.

"Permission granted," Commander Bradley turned to her.

"You men can return to the zoo and be fat, waddling penguins for the rest of your life if you want," Zero opened her eyes and snarled at them. "Or you can stay here with us and make a difference! The men I worked with for eight years would never abandon the task at hand! If you leave then it only proves one thing- it shows us that you were never cut out for protecting the world or the lives of those on it!"

"Well spoken, Zero," Commander Bradley said. "But I'm afraid the men we knew may be gone..."

Zero composed her face and stepped backwards, starring sadly at the floor and her fox ears flattening against her head.

"What about me?" Mort asked. "Do I have to save the world?"

"No," Commander Bradley smiled at him. "I'm assigning you the task of a sectary for One, all you have to do is get her tea and biscuits whenever she wants it. I promise to give you brilliant accommodations and when you're old enough, a very good salary."

"Ohh, that sounds like fun," Mort smiled.

Commander Bradley nodded at Wedy, she smiled and gently took Mort by the hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him out of the room. The commander watched them leave then looked at the group, waiting for they're reply. Skipper and Kowalski spoke silently to themselves, Rico and Private listening eagerly. After minutes of the hushed discussion, Kowalski and Skipper turned to the commander.

"Our memories will hopefully return, but until then we can't trust your word," Kowalski began. "But... we don't think you would just randomly pick four penguins from any random zoo to hunt down some group, we think your serious so we'll follow your orders just until we know for sure that you're serious. If we find that you've been lying to us, then we'll return to the life of a penguin."

Commander Bradley smiled and clapped his hands, "Excellent!" he jeered. "Now Five and I will show you to your assigned accommodations and give you some clothes..." He glanced at Zero, then quickly looked back at Kowalski. "Kowalski, do you mind staying here for a few moments? Zero has something to tell you about your technology."

Kowalski smiled and got to his feet, walking towards Zero. The rest of the ex-penguins followed Commander Bradley out of the room, Five silently following them. Soon the two were left alone, just Zero and Kowalski. The ex-penguin wore an eager look on his face, with countless possibilities of what he was capable of he couldn't wait to hear some of the things he created.

Kowalski looked at Zero and noticed a strange look in her eyes, a strange twinkle he had never seen in a woman's eye before. It worried him for some reason, it was not a look of hate or anger, it was a look Kowalski had never thought he would see in a woman he was alone with. A woman he found attractive and even more beautiful every second he spent starring at her.

"So, uh..." Kowalski lost the eager look. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Zero smiled at him, her ears pricking up and, to his surprise, jumped and tackled him onto the table. Kowalski gasped as he hit his back hard against the table, his nightgown opening on accident to reveal his torso and part of his arm. Zero's slim fingers ran down his torso, his heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks flush a scarlet colour as her lips moved dangerously closer to his eyes.

"I have only one thing to say to you..." she whispered softly in his ear. "I missed you Kowalski."

Her lips enclosed around his, Kowalski's face became an even deeper tone of scarlet than before. Her lips moved slowly with his, an open invitation for him to join in. With shaky hands Kowalski grabbed hold of her forearms and kissed her back, for a reason unknown to him Kowalski found himself going along with the kiss even though he had no idea who Zero was. And Kowalski didn't really care if he knew her or not, he was just going with the flow.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Kowalski couldn't see through the thick cloud of lust, the rational thoughts in his mind were being overriden by his heart, his mind was not his own and his hands were carefully caressing parts of a woman's body he didn't even dream he would ever have the chance to touch. It wasn't only irational to be kissing a woman he had known for barely an hour, or to be kissing her while on a table, but it was irational for Kowalski to feel so comfortable in doing it.

Kowalski's hands grabbed hold of her thighs and he pulled her closer so that she was sitting atop him, he nuzzled and nibbled her neck as she moaned. Kowalski's teeth enclosed around something as Zero grabbed hold of his manhood, the thing between his teeth felt like string, he pulled it with his teeth and watched as a silver ring fell from the thick thong from around her neck. The fog began to clear from his eyes as the silver necklace caught the light, Zero kissed his neck as rational thought finally began to take over his brain.

"Z-Zero," he gasped. "Wait."

Zero pulled away from him, arching an eyebrow. "What is it, K.K?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Zero frowned, "You know who I am," she said. "I'm Zero."

"That's not what I meant," Kowalski shook his head. "I mean who are you, in terms of what are you to me?"

"You... don't remember?" Zero sighed and jumped off of him and the table. "You said before you became a penguin that a strong shock would make your memories come back."

"I must have meant a shock like a hit to the head or a picture of some sorts," he sat up. "I obviously didn't mean you tackling me and smothering me with kisses."

"Its not like you didn't enjoy it," Zero muttered.

She noticed her ring had become exposed, Kowalski had obviously seen it, but it hadn't helped his memory piece together. It was going to take more than just Zero and her posessions to help Kowalski remember who he was, and if that was true, then how was Wedy and One going to cope with the fact that it seemed almost impossible for they're loved ones to gain back precious memories?

Zero's ears flattened against her head once more and she felt tears whelm in the corner of her eyes, she caught Kowalski's face and roughly wiped the tears away. As devasted and heartbroken as she may have felt, she was still a soldier, her duty came before her emotions at times.

"You better go meet up with Commander Bradley," Zero said. "You need to get some clothes and the keys to ou-_your_ apartment."

Kowalski wanted to offer her some sort of comfort and get the answer to his question, but he saw how fragile she seemed so decided it was best not to push his luck. He fixed his gown into place and Zero gave him directions, he soon left, giving Zero a quick glance before the door slid into place behind him. Zero collasped onto her backside, covering her face with her hands.

She didn't cry, she held down the tight ball in her throat and forced the tears to not fall. But Zero wanted to cry, she wanted to scream in protest, it was _so_ unfair. She had waited nearly two years for the return of the man she loved more than life itself, but now he didn't remember who he was or who Zero was to him. What if Kowalski never got his memories back? Zero would have to face the fact he could be gone forever.

The door to the room opened and her heart stopped, had Kowalski returned for her? She jumped to her feet and faced the doorway, her heart sank at the sight of One stood in the doorway with a smug look on her face. One was a beautiful dark skinned and well toned woman with long curly brown hair and lushes deep chocolate eyes, she wore a uniform similar to Wedy's and carried with her small round devices attached to her thighs.

"Second Lieutenant," Zero greeted emotionessly. "What can I do for you?"

...

_Manhattan Zoo_

The penguins had been missing since Maurice and the other animals awoke, and along with them Mort was gone too. Maurice had searched the zoo over more times than he could count, asking whoever he could find if they had any idea where Mort or the penguins were. Max the Alley Cat hadn't seen them since they had visited him a few days ago, Roger the Alligator also had no idea where they were and assumed they were on a mission or something similar.

So with little options left, Maurice decided to ask King Julien if he had seen the penguins or Mort. Maurice wasn't all that concerned about finding the penguins, but if he found the penguins then they could help him find Mort. Julien was known for getting up early, he may have seen something and from his throne that overlooked the throne, Julien had a perfect view of the entire zoo.

Maurice found Julien sat on his throne, a bowl of purple grapes on his lap and popping some into his mouth. Maurice sighed, he knew Julien wouldn't care for Mort's dissapearance, but Maurice still needed to know if the flamboyant king knew anything.

"Julien," Maurice began. "Have you seen Mort or the penguins around?"

"No," Julien nibbled on a grape. "I thought the silly penguins were doing whatever silly penguins do, and Mort..."

Julien finished off his grape, Maurice sighed. Julien obviously wasn't bothered at all by the dissapearance of the penguins or Mort, Maurice was going to have to look for them himself. Maurice looked towards the penguins habitat, he spotting Marlene leaving the habitat and realized he hadn't asked Marlene yet if she had seen the penguins or Mort either.

While Julien indulged himself with food Maurice decided to go see Marlene. The zoo would be opening in only a few minutes, so Maurice was running out of time so he would have to hurry. He managed to get to Marlene before she got to her habitat and a with a few minutes to spare, he saw by her downhearted expression that she was having the same luck as he was.

"You can't find them either?" Maurice guessed.

Marlene nodded, "I can't find them anywhere, they're not even in they're base," she sighed. "Have you had any luck finding Mort?"

"No," Maurice answered. "I think those people who came for the penguins took Mort too."

"But if those people did take the penguins then why didn't they escape?" Marlene wondered. "They could easily escape, its not like they don't have the skills to do so."

Maurice saw that Marlene was terrified to think that the penguins had actually been transfered to another zoo, if they were then Julien could do something even more crazy and insane and no one present would have the skills to stop him. Julien and the other animals could whatever they wanted, be that good or bad. Either way, things weren't going to be the same anymore.

They heard the loud gong of the bell and hurried back to they're habitats, the humans beginning to rush into the zoo. Parents being dragged away by over exicted children, teenagers heading for the sovernier shop to grab some cute and cuddly toys while tourists took in the sights of Manhattan Zoo. Amongst the crowd of people could be seen four oddly familar humans.

Commander Bradley agreed to allow Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private to go to the Manhattan Zoo before Wedy and Zero returned them to the homes they once lived in before becoming penguins. All were dressed in casuals (Private in shorts and a navy blue shirt, Rico in a dark grey hoody and jeans, Kowalski wore a white shirt and trousers while Skipper wore a shirt with a brown vest atop and jeans), and were looking forward to seeing the animals they once knew.

Mort meanwhile was to live in one of the accomandations set up at S.W.O.R.D HQ; it was surprising how big the underground base of S.W.O.R.D really was, it was almost as large as New York. One was seeing to Mort and informing him of his duties, he was young so she wasn't expecting him to do much. Mort wanted to see Julien, mostly because he wanted a chance to say goodbye to his feet, but One insisted he stay and get over his foot fetish.

They came to they're old habitat, noting a sign nearby saying _'Penguins Transfered, New Habitat to Open Soon!'_ Children walked away from the sign, dissapointed. Even if zoo officials weren't going to miss them, the children certainly were. Skipper looked at Rico and Private as they dashed off towards the Otter habitat, then looked at Kowalski. He had been oddly quiet since he came back from speaking with Zero.

"Is everything alright, Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "You seem a little... flustered."

"Meh-me? Flustered?" Kowalski nervously chuckled. "No... I just... Uh, it just that Zero's very... interesting."

"Interesting how?" Skipper asked.

"Interesting as in..." Kowalski searched for the right words. "She tackled me onto the table and, uh..." he whispered in Skipper's ear.

Skipper's face became a bright red colour as Kowalski ushered one word, he stared at Kowalski, speechless. Kowalski could only shrug and they decided to follow Rico and Private who were both waving at Marlene who swam in her habitat, Skipper smiled at Rico's and Private's face, finding it hard to believe that only that same morning they were penguins who could have easily been in the same position as Marlene.

"Kowalski," Skipper murmered softly. "We have no idea who we were as humans or what we did, for now you can only assume that you and her had some kind of relationship."

Kowalski looked at his leader, thinking of what Zero had said earlier about an apartment. _'You need to get some clothes and the keys to ou-your apartment.'_ She meant to say _'our'_, Kowalski was living with her and had been even before he was a penguin. Now that he thought about it carefully he realized that Zero must be suffering greatly, Kowalski obviously meant a great deal to her but he was unable to return her affection due to the fact he didn't remember her.

"Maybe we should all try harder to remember who we all were," Kowalski shot back. "Who knows what kind of people we were, one of us may have a family or one of us could possibly be married."

Skipper snorted, "Married?" he laughed. "No way, none of us would be married, especially not me!"

"Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Kowalski inquired.

Skipper looked down at his left hand, a shining gold ring was wrapped around the third finger on his left hand. Skipper frowned at the ring, then looked back at Kowalski.

"This was just in the box full of items Commander Bradley gave me," Skipper argued. "I hadn't realized which finger I placed it."

"Exactly," Kowalski said. "It just came to you like second nature, like kissing Zero was second nature to me."

"You kissed Zero?" Private butted in.

"Uh, maybe..." Kowalski looked away.

From in the habitat Marlene looked up at the four strangers who peered into her habitat, they seemed oddly familar. She stared at them silently for a few minutes, trying to figure out where she had seen them before, eventually she shrugged and shook off the feeling, they were probably regulars at the zoo, nothing more.

"So what _are_ you going to do about Zero?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know," Kowalski shrugged. "If she's been living with me before I was a penguin and been living in my apartment while I was gone then I have no right to kick her out, maybe when you go to wherever you live you'll find your wife waiting there."

"I am _not_ married!" Skipper shoved him roughly.

Kowalski smirked, Rico and Private shared a quick glance and smiled as Skipper ruffled Kowalski's silver/white hair. Marlene gave them one last glance before diving underneath the water, whoever they were, they were strange.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

After spending an hour or so at the zoo, the group left and entered a large black people carrier that was waiting for them outside. Wedy sat behind the wheel and Zero in the passenger's seat, the group dived into the back and the car drove away. The back of the car was filled with boxes; boxes filled with stuff such as clothes, uniforms and even some armed weapons. Commander Bradley told them that the boxes were filled with items the_ 'peng-umans' _(a combination of penguin and human, a nickname Private had made up) had with them before they actually became penguins.

The first to be dropped off was Rico; he lived near the Hudson River on the top floor of an apartment that was once owned by an artist so he owned a very large artist studio where he kept his numerous weapons and explosives. Next to be dropped off was Skipper; he lived near the edge of Manhattan in a three storey house with a connecting garage. Then Private was to be dropped off, he lived in an apartment building not far from the zoo with Wedy, so soon it was just Zero and Kowalski alone again.

Kowalski sat in the front of the car, holding his box of possessions in the passenger's seat as Zero drove. The awkward tension was heavy on the air, Kowalski wasn't really sure what to say and he was even more unsure of how he was going to get his memories back. He couldn't really look her in the eye, not after he had felt her breasts or kissed her so roughly and unaccountably. And he knew she probably felt the same way, after all, she had grabbed his manhood with too much eagerness.

"So..." Kowalski licked his lips. "You and I... live together?"

"Uh, yeah," Zero nodded once. "But don't worry I haven't touched none of your stuff, its exactly as you left it."

"My stuff?" Kowalski asked. "Do you mean my inventions?"

"Of course," Zero smirked. "Your office is still filled with your stuff, your desk in the living room hasn't even be cleared. I left it exactly as it was before you left, maybe that'll jolt your memory a bit."

"Can I ask you question? On a separate note, that is," he added.

"Sure, go ahead," Zero shrugged as she stopped at a red light.

"Why did you turn us back into humans now?" Kowalski asked. "Why not four months ago? Why not one year ago?"

"For the first year you were all penguins Diz and Kaien didn't stop searching for you and Private," Zero answered. "Diz tried to break into S.W.O.R.D's mainframe to find you, thankfully you created a super firewall and prevented that. Kaien sent out mercenaries to hunt you down and with no luck, we wanted to wait a few more months just to be sure that they had given up."

Kowalski thought that over, it seemed to make sense. It was best to be safe than sorry and it seemed Kowalski had considered Diz breaking into the S.W.O.R.D's mainframes so set up a _'super firewall'_ to prevent that, he grinned suddenly at the idea of him creating a program so powerful that it stopped a genius like Diz. Zero saw the grin and smiled, the light turned green and she drove off.

They came to a large apartment block, forty storey's tall and with a doorman in velvet green stood by the doors. Zero parked in a car park beside the building, Kowalski jumped out the car, still carrying his box. Zero meanwhile grabbed a hat to hide her ears and hid her tail by the method she had used when she found Kowalski and the others that same morning, then she followed Kowalski towards the building once she locked the car. Kowalski looked over the building with a wide eyed expression, the grin off his face, how much did it cost exactly to own an apartment in one of these?

Zero ignored his face and waved hello to the doorman, he smiled at Zero and Kowalski whilst opening the door. They stepped into the lobby, the floor made from polished white marble with a gold glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Sat behind the desk sat a beautiful woman with lushes red hair, in one corner of the lobby itself were chairs where people sat discussing some important business things.

All of the people Kowalski saw were dressed either in suits or some kind of expensive dress, he now realized what Commander Bradley meant when he mentioned to Mort about a _'very good salary'._ How else could Zero afford a place like this? Zero gently grabbed him by the forearm and led him towards the elevator, there they took the elevator to the very top floor.

Like all of the floors the top one had a royal blue carpet inlay with deep amber walls and expensive paintings nailed to the walls, Zero unlocked the door to the very last room on the floor and Kowalski entered his old home. It was something a Hollywood movie star may stay in, with a fully furbished kitchen and a bedroom with a king sized bed, the living room held a 60 inch television and shelves filled with books.

Kowalski spotted some of his inventions as soon as he entered the living room, a large desk in one corner of the room held a dusted torso and left arm of an android that was long due to be completed. Kowalski placed the box he held onto a glass coffee table and walked towards the android, picking up the arm and looked at the intricate design of his work.

Zero watched as he sat down and looked the torso open, automatically opening one of the desk's draws and pulling out a strange looking tool to attach the arm to the torso. Zero leaned on the open doorway to the living room, smiling and with a content look in her arms as Kowalski got to work. It was as if he had never left her or this life, all she needed now was for him to remember who she was.

Zero pulled off her hat and held the silver ring from around her neck on her palm, inside of the ring was engraved_ 'Keeper of my Heart'_. She remembered the day Kowalski got down on one knee to propose and she remembered when he had those words engraved, it was only four years ago now that she thought about it. She and Kowalski had only been together as a couple for seven years, for the first two years Zero was nothing more than someone who worked underneath him and someone who had a tremendous crush on him.

Before Kowalski became a penguin he promised that he and she would marry once Trinity was defeated, but with his memories gone Zero was wondering whether or not to post pone plans until things were back to normal. She walked towards the large rectangular window, looking down at Manhattan Zoo. She always knew of Kowalski's interest with animals, that was probably one of the reasons he chose to live near the Manhattan Zoo and why he chose to be an animal at said zoo.

...

_One and Half Years Ago_

_Zero couldn't sleep, she knew it was only a good week before Kowalski and three of his closest friends were to become penguins, and even though she had a good view of the zoo she still felt so god damn miserable knowing that her fiancé was to be so far away from her. She awoke from a sleep that consisted of tossing and turning to find the space next to her empty; she jumped out of bed, knowing where she would find him. __Kowalski was stood at the window, in his pyjama bottom's and with his arms folded over his chest. He stared at the zoo, a strange look in his eyes and his mouth a tight line. Zero wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her chin on his shoulder._

_"What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you would be happy to try out your experiment for yourself."_

_"I know and I am," he sighed. "Its just that the thought of leaving you in order to protect myself seems rather selfish, what's worse is the fact that when I return chances are my memories will be gone."_

_"I'll help you get those memories back," Zero insisted. "Trust me, K.K."_

_Kowalski turned to face her, gently grabbing her by the chin and planting a kiss on her lips. Zero gently placed her hands onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his mouth moved with hers expertly, he knew what she liked and was giving her everything she wanted. Kowalski kissed her on the neck, on a part where he knew she was sensitive._

_She quivered beneath the kiss and sighed pleasurably; her hand made its way towards his hair and grabbed a handful as he kissed her neck again with more force. Again she cried out in pleasure and again he kissed her, he held her even close to him and to his heart, his arms working as a vice and not ever wanting to release her from his grip. He let out a horse cry as he buried his face into her neck._

_"Never forget I love you, Zero," he breathed. "Your my only reason to exist and even if I do forget everything, you do what you can to get my memories back."_

_"I... I promise," Zero smiled in total bliss._

...

_Present Day, S.W.O.R.D HQ_

The route to S.W.O.R.D headquarters was actually a lot easier to find than Kowalski first thought, there was an old Manhattan underground car lot that had two secret passageways that served as just two of the entry points. Zero had changed into her uniform, something in similar design to Wedy's own that made Kowalski flush bright red at the sight of her curves and figure. Kowalski had been given his old uniform; black trousers, a white shirt and a white laboratory cloak.

They arrived at the car lot roughly at 7:00 am; there they took the second route to the headquarters. Zero parked in an empty space near an old broken down elevator and typed a code into a small handheld device she held, the device flashed into life and the space they were parked was lowered into the floor. The darkness consumed them and there was no lights in the dark elevator, so Kowalski silently waited in the dark.

Today they were all going back to work, doing what they did before they became penguins and would hopefully regain they're memories. Soon they arrived in a large white car park, one different to the one they arrived in early yesterday morning and walked down a white corridor that led them to place they met Five. Zero led him to the conference room, where everyone waited patiently for they're arrival.

Commander Bradley stood with Five and Wedy either side of him at the back of the room, Skipper stood with the rest of the _'peng-umans' _while Mort was attending to One. Mort was given his very own uniform, the colour and design was similar to Five's, just very baggy and the sleeves were way to long for him. His hair had been brushed back and a few of the longer strands of his hair had been braided.

"Ah, so glad you two could arrive before we started the meeting," Commander Bradley smiled. "Sit now, I have a few things to explain before Skipper and I announce the plan we devised last night."

They all sat, including Wedy and Five who sat beside Zero. One sat near Skipper with Mort on her other side, the_ 'peng-umans' _sat loyally beside Skipper. They all noticed a suitcase beside Commander Bradley, he picked it up and placed it on the table, but he left it closed for the time being.

"Yesterday I had no chance to explain to you all your positions amongst the Sixth Division," he said. "It would have been the smart thing to do, but we were all in such a rush to get things sorted I was unable to explain all the resources we have and who your all going to work closely with. Now, Skipper, you are my commanding general. I give you orders and you carry them out, as you already know Kowalski is your First Lieutenant and designated intelligence officer. Your Second Lieutenant is One."

Skipper glanced at One; she smiled and winked at him, waving with her left hand once. Skipper saw what she was doing; he saw the silver ring on her third finger. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Kowalski leaned on his one palm and smirked, he knew it, Skipper _was_ married and he didn't even know it.

"_My_ First Lieutenant is Zero and my Second Lieutenant is Five," Commander Bradley continued. "Wedy Kenwood meanwhile is neither a lieutenant or even a colonel, she's one of our few sleeper agents and often works undercover. If you need her for any assignment then your allowed to send her on any mission Skipper, there's few things she won't do while undercover. She is by far the best sleeper agent we have."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir," Wedy smiled.

Commander Bradley began counting the fingers on his hand, making sure he had gone through everything, when he knew he had he nodded. "Skipper," he began. "You may start explaining our plan now."

Skipper got to his feet, "Thank you, Commander," he went to stand beside the green eyed man. "Early this morning the Commander and I began discussing a plan to bring down Trinity, we know that the higher-ups in the authorities are being bribed by Trinity in order to keep them out of jail and the police even turn a blind eye to false evidence planted on some of Trinity's financial enemies."

"But what Trinity doesn't know is that since we work for no individual government we had to create our own form of authority that will not be bribed by them," Commander Bradley said. "Our form of police will arrest Trinity and place them in our specially made cells but our Director needs solid evidence. I would rather just throw them into a couple of cells, but the Director of S.W.O.R.D needs evidence to promote justice."

"And that's the plan," Skipper smiled. "We're going undercover to find some piece of physical evidence to show to the Director of S.W.O.R.D, all we need is some type of tape recording or even a fingerprint connecting them to a crime scene. For this task though we won't need Wedy though, they know her face and its must too dangerous to send her in."

"So who are you sending in?" Wedy asked.

Wedy's disappointment in not being involved was showing, she enjoyed going undercover and creating her own persona's, now she would just have to stay behind with whoever else was being left behind. And Wedy had a fair guess of who had been chosen to go on the mission.

"Rico, Private and I will be infiltrating Kaien Mars's company, I already filled in forms claiming that we are his new bodyguards," Skipper answered. "We have to get a recording of one of the training sessions would-be assassins take part in. Zero meanwhile will be working for Tia, gaining her trust and claiming to be an ex-S.W.O.R.D agent in order to get a recording of the drugs being made or get some photographs of Tia selling the drug."

"No problem," Zero said. "But how exactly am I supposed to find her?"

"That's actually the easy part," Commander Bradley opened the suitcase and pulled out a brown folder, he opened it and pulled a piece of paper that he handed to her. "A member of Tia's group leaked information to us that she was to be meet with a man on the east side of Brooklyn this afternoon, this man owes her roughly $8,000 so she's going to make sure he pays her back. We want you to meet her there and help her out through any means possible."

Zero memorised the address and got to her feet, "I'll leave soon then in order to get an idea of the area," she said.

"Good idea," Skipper complimented. "Before any of us leave we need to change out of our uniforms and into something different, Kowalski will then set us up with some wires and camera's. The ones he designed before we became penguins are practically unnoticeable."

They all nodded and got to they're feet, Five and Wedy discussing with Zero the best way to approach her mission while One was giving Private some tips on how to remain calm if confronted by Kaien with some personal questions. Commander Bradley smiled to himself, they all so easily eased back into they're roles, not even questioning why they should even help, they just did as they were told.

_It's like they never left,_ Commander Bradley chuckled lightly.

...

_Chicago, An Hour Later_

The building to Kaien Mars's office was in the centre of Chicago City, it looked no different to any other tall office building, that was probably why it seemed like a perfect hideout for a man who sold the services of men and women willing to murder in order to gain power and money. The actual building where the assassins and mercenaries were trained was not the building where Kaien did his paperwork, it was somewhere else and they had to find it. Skipper, Rico and Private had all changed into dark suits, trying to look as serious as they could as they stood in Kaien's office.

The wires were indeed very inconspicuous, all three of them wore silver pieces of jewellery (Private a bracelet, Rico and Skipper a necklace) that were actually wires that could pick up sound from one hundred metres. From his lab at S.W.O.R.D's base Kowalski would be able to hear what was being said and record anything that was significant and that itself could be used as evidence.

Kaien was sat behind his desk, dressed in a fine silk suit with two heavy armed men either side of him. Kaien read through the three forms on his desk, the fake forms Skipper had created in order to infiltrate the organization, it was flawless in everyway, there was no way Kaien could spot a single flaw in any of the information.

"Hmm," Kaien smiled. "Interesting, you've had experience dealing with terrorists and assassins while working as the president's bodyguards. All three of you have also worked for numerous celebrities as well as working at the frontline during border conflicts, everything seems perfect... except for _one_ thing."

"And what would that be, Mr. Mars?" Skipper asked.

"You've all worked for valiant causes in the past, so why have you decided to work for me and my business?" Kaien inquired.

"The answer is simple, Mr. Mars," Private replied remembering what One advised. "We all desire a challenge. Working as a soldier did provide plenty challenges, but the job soon got tiring and the challenges became simple to solve. The same as much as a celebrity escort or body guard to a president, we figured that working for a man with such a business much have many enemies."

"You're right about that," Kaien got to his feet and placed the papers into his draw. "You're all hired, but if I sense any hint of betrayal in any of you then I will not hesitate to hunt you down and cut you into two."

A violent shiver ran down each of they're spines at the look in Kaien's eyes, the man was serious and they knew he must have an assassin or two on-call ready for such situations. Kaien was not stupid, he knew not to trust people, even those he hired. He would be keeping a close eye on the trio and earning his trust will be hard, but all they really needed was some piece of evidence, so they would just have to be careful in what they do.

...

_East Side of Brooklyn_

Tia Halibel walked with four of her men towards the large warehouse, all of her men were armed with weapons that were illegal in America and all were prepared to give they're lives for Tia if it was called for. Tia wore a smug look on her face as usual, her hands dug deep into the pockets of her cloak as they came to the dark and deserted warehouse. She kicked the door open and her men flooded in, each of them pointing the barrel of they're guns ready for an ambush or even a double cross. Tia pushed her way to the front of the group and switched on the lights, they flickered on and she spotted the man she was to meet on the floor.

Zero sat on him, a handgun pointed at his head and with a thick roll of money in her other hand. Zero had changed out of her uniform into light wood brown shorts and an open jacket of similar colour, underneath she wore a white shirt and brown boots. She didn't bother to hide her Artic fox features, it was a fact Tia was aware of the _'Darwin Project' _so what was the point in hiding? The armed men automatically aimed they're guns at Zero, she kept her handgun pointed to the man who cringed when he felt the barrel against his temple.

"No need to be so unfriendly," Zero mocked. "Fox hunting is illegal in some countries, you know."

Tia laughed, "Lower your weapons, boys," she ordered. "We've got ourselves a rouge S.W.O.R.D agent."

Zero smirked. At that moment Zero had a sound bug in the buckle of her belt and one of the buttons on her jacket was a camera, Zero would have to be careful as the sound bug on the buckle could only pick up sound within a six metre distance. She would also have to be careful of what she says and does, Tia only had one glance at her and she realized who Zero was.

"Was it so obvious?" Zero teased. "I thought I did a good job of hiding my former career."

"You have Artic fox ears and a tail," Tia smiled. "Its not to hard to guess that your one of S.W.O.R.D's little guinea pigs, one of those_ 'Darwin Project' _hybrids. So which one are you? What order was your creation?"

"Zero," she introduced.

"Oh, so _you're_ the prototype," Tia slowly approached her. "You're the one to see if animals could survive the experiment or if the pressure would kill them, that seems pretty unfair. What if the experiment had failed?"

"Then I would be dead," Zero shrugged.

"So what do you want with me, Zero?" Tia asked. "You obviously shifted alliances and want to work for me, why?"

"S.W.O.R.D pays good, but not nearly as good as what you and the rest of Trinity get daily," Zero answered. "I wanted to see what it takes to get a business like yours started and how to avoid getting caught."

"Now that your a human you've obviously come to realize how beneficial money can be," Tia praised. "Okay Zero, I'll let you work for me, but first you've got to prove your worth. I can see that you get your business sorted with ease, you took down poor Mr. Reed before I could and took the money. You've also brought a gun to make sure he doesn't try to double cross you and Mr. Reed's face is pretty battered so I see you have a total disregard for anyone else's safety, I respect a woman who can take care of herself."

"What do you want me to do?" Zero asked.

"These four men have been working for me for the past twelve years," Tia explained. "But I trust few men and I fear the greed that has punctured a black hole into they're hearts that can never be filled, so I want to know if you can smell spearmint on any of these men."

"Spearmint?" Zero arched an eyebrow. "Sure, fine."

Zero got off of Mr. Reed and handed the money to Tia, she took the money and shot a quick nod towards the battered Mr. Reed, the man left without a second's hesitation. Zero looked at Tia silently as she walked around each of the men individually, whatever she was searching for must be an ingredient in the Sexta Drug. Other drug lords often did the same as Tia, they placed an ingredient into the drug in order to see who had been using it, it didn't make a difference in the drug's effect it was just a way to identify who carried some on them.

Zero stopped on the second man, a tall man with brown hair and a bruised right eye. He tensed and froze as Zero stopped in front of him, Tia folded her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. Zero frowned and turned away from the man, he breathed a sigh of relief. Zero quickly spun around and pointed the barrel of the gun to his head, he froze and she gave him an apologetic look before pulling the trigger.

The three other men jumped and watched as they're comrade fell to the floor, a pool of red surrounded his head and his eyes were cold. Tia watched as the streams of blood reached her, she side-stepped the puddle and clapped twice.

"Well done, honey," she congratulated. "I always suspected Michael of betraying me, now I know I was right." She turned to her men, "Let that be a message to you, if any of you betray me then I or Zero will cut you down."

Zero wiped the blood off her face, giving the man she had just killed a sorrowful glance before turning to face Tia. With the smears of blood across her face Zero tried to remember that the man she had just murdered worked for Tia Halibel and had probably killed his fair share of innocents and sinners in the past, in order to live with the fact Zero had just killed a person she could justify her deeds by the fact she was doing society justice. Society and those within could do with one less of his kind.

"Okay Zero," Tia continued. "I'm giving you a trial run, if you can prove to me you really are on my side then I'll make you my right hand lady, if not then you'll join Michael or worse- be part of more experimentations and I can see you don't like the idea of being a guinea pig."

Zero glanced at the dead body that lay beside her feet, if she had the choice of choosing between death or enduring more time as an experiment then death for her would be the better option. Though not all of those part of the _'Darwin Project'_ saw life as she did, being the first Zero had to endure experiments and tests that were yet to be perfected and that had left her with a deep fear of needles and doctors or anything in that field.

Kowalski was the only exception and she did what she was told in order to make him happy, be it taking someone's life or even cleaning the apartment.

"Thank you for this chance Ms. Halibel," Zero bowed her head respectively. "I'll be sure to make you proud and to not end up in Michael s position or as a lab rat for that matter."

"We have a deal," Tia agreed.

Zero outstretched her hand and Tia grabbed her by the forearm, grinning boldly and with an evil glint in her eye that sent a horrible shiver down Zero's spine. The phrase _'Making a deal with the Devil'_ suddenly came to mind, it seemed in order to gain information Zero had just sold her to a demon.

...

_S.W.O.R.D HQ_

Kowalski's lab was a fairly large and round room, with monitors of all shapes and sizes hung on the wall along with keyboards spaced along the desk. A few desks in the corner of the room held chemicals and other things necessary for chemistry while a large metal cabinet with clear glass held animal DNA samples and locked draws filled with notes on gene splicing and genetic engineering.

Kowalski sat on a desk in the centre of four large monitors, he wore large earphones and was listening in on Zero's conversation with Tia Halibel. For the moment Skipper, Rico and Private's conversation with Kaien was being recording, the trio were being a tour of the office building by Kaien himself so Kowalski was taking the moment to check up on her. He noticed beside the desk was a large trunk that was locked by a pad lock, he glanced at it every so often, looking at the large sticker on the top that said _'To Kowalski, open when you remember the code.'_

He knew it was off him, before he lost his memories he obviously placed many items in that trunk that would clear things up for him when he returned to human form. But before Kowalski could gain access to whatever was inside he first had to remember this code, that itself could take weeks or months if he was careless or not that bothered in remembering.

At that very moment Kowalski had closed his eyes and threw the earphones aside before Zero could pull the trigger and kill that man, he wasn't prepared for something like that. He was so stupid as it not think Tia would get Zero to kill someone or worse to prove herself, you didn't get a reputation like Tia's without getting your hands dirty. Kowalski waited a few minutes before opening his eyes and placing the earphones back on.

_"-for this chance, Ms. Halibel. I'll be sure to make you proud and not end up in Michael's position or as a lab rat for that matter."_

_"We have a deal."_

Kowalski sighed and fell back into his chair, at least Zero was safe, in the end that's all Kowalski was really worried about. He didn't want to see her dead or see her upset, he just wanted to see her happy. He hardly knew her so why should Kowalski really care? Were these old emotions of his that had been hidden deep within his subconscious and now were finally breaking through to the surface?

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

_Hours Earlier..._

_"Second Lieutenant," Zero greeted emotionlessly. "What can I do for you?"_

_"I just came to confirm something I heard," One smirked. "I just passed Wedy in the corridor; I heard they don't know remember us."_

_Zero walked towards the exit, she didn't want to see One's cocky sneer or hear her gloating tone, Zero would rather boil her tail in hot water then listen to anything One had to say. One blocked the doorway with her hand, still smirking. Zero looked up at her, trying to remain calm or else she would end up punching One in the jaw. And as good as Zero was at combat, One was a much bigger woman and in a physical fight chances were Zero would be beaten black and blue._

_"It must be hard," One continued. "You waited nearly two years for your darling Kowalski's return, only to find that he doesn't remember you. You see, if it was me, I would have done everything I could to get him to remember me and I'm guessing you must have tried something that failed."_

_"Yeah, I'm disappointed," Zero confirmed. "Just like Wedy and just like you, Private doesn't remember that Wedy is his childhood sweetheart and your husband Skipper doesn't even remember you. So are you going to stay at Five's for awhile or are you going to force yourself back into his life?"_

_"I'll force myself if necessary," One snarled. "But that may not be a problem, he and I have a bond that not even you could understand."_

_"Then I should be able to get Kowalski back soon then," Zero smirked. "You seem to forget that I'm the prototype, I'm the one the government likes so much that they gave me more power than you could ever have. In other words I'm superior to you."_

_Zero ducked underneath One's arm and quickly left, One swore loudly, slamming her fist against the wall and cursed Zero's name with every foul word she knew._

...

_Present Day_

Zero woke up from her sleepy state and quickly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Strange, Zero had never before fallen asleep in one of Kowalski's meetings; she was usually one of the few who stayed awake. They were once again in the conference room; Kowalski stood in front of the group and was playing back pieces of footage and recordings from when Zero, Rico, Skipper and Private were undercover.

They didn't manage to unearth any evidence yet after a whole week and a half undercover, but they had managed to get visual footage of some very infamous drug lords and mob leaders. With that footage they were able to get a good idea of who was working for Trinity and when deals were to go down; thanks to that evidence two mob leaders had been arrested secretly and thrown into an S.W.O.R.D prison. They went through no trial and would never be taken to a normal prison, that way they could never escape.

Kowalski had stopped showing the footage when something suddenly came to mind, Commander Bradley had told Kowalski that Division Six was fairly small and only had roughly ten members, Mort being the newest member. There were originally sixteen, but six of them died either trying to protect the _'peng-umans' _secret location from getting out or during campaigns against Trinity. But what Kowalski didn't understand was why Zero, One and Five were the only members of that division with such names?

"Commander," Kowalski looked at the man sat before him. "In the footage Zero collected Tia Halibel mentioned a _'Darwin Project'_, I'm guessing it's the same project that turned Zero, One and Five from animals into humans."

"Yes, so what's your point?" Commander Bradley asked.

"Aren't there any others?" Kowalski asked. "I mean where's Two, Three and Four?"

"Well, we technically have a Six now too," Wedy said quietly. "Mort is Six if you think about it..."

"I want to know where the three others of the _'Darwin Project'_ are," Kowalski said. "It sounds like you're trying to avoid the question."

One, Zero and Five looked at one another quietly. Skipper saw how awkward they looked and knew that there was some kind of story to it, but by the look in they're eyes it wasn't a good story and not one that was nice to hear. Eventually, after minutes of the trio starring at each other silently, Five let out a weary sigh and turned to look at Kowalski.

"Two and Four were killed six years ago while they were assigned to an Anti-Sexta Drug Raid," he said. "Three vanished five years ago when she went in search of Diz's base of operation, all of the missions were ones you overlooked and assigned them to Kowalski."

"Oh," Kowalski said simply. "You didn't want to tell me in case I felt guilty, but you didn't have to worry, soldiers die at the frontline all the time. I guess I should have expected something like-"

"That's one reason why we didn't want to tell you," Zero cut in. "The second reason is that all of us part of the _'Darwin Project' _have all become attached to you Kowalski, because you made us and disappointing you is the last thing any of us want. Two and Four were not killed; they committed suicide when captured in order to not accidentally give away information. Three probably did the same."

The _'peng-umans'_ shared a look, something between shock and grief. They just couldn't believe that people would be so willing to give up they're lives in order to not give away information, it seemed ridiculous that Two and Four would kill themselves in order to not disappoint Kowalski. It seemed insane. The trio looked back at Kowalski, watching as his face went a dark red with anger.

"How can they be stupid?" Kowalski shouted. "I understand if they would commit suicide in order to avoid a painful execution at the hands of Tia or Diz, but to make sure I wasn't disappointed is ridiculous! What kind of person was I if I allowed my men to do something like that?"

"If I ended up jeopardizing my mission I would take my life too," Zero answered coldly. "I couldn't go back to you as a failure."

"Then you're a fool, Zero!" Kowalski slammed his hands on the table in front of her. "Your life is worth more than you realize! I wouldn't give you this chance of life if I knew you were just going to throw it away!"

Zero folded her arms over her chest, pouting slightly, but not changing her mind. Kowalski saw that what he said had no effect, if it was needed she would kill herself in order to not jeopardize the mission or disappoint Kowalski, but the only thing that would disappoint him would be not having her at his side. And he wanted to tell her that, Kowalski wanted her to know how important she was to him and how the prospect of not having her at his side terrified him.

If only he could tell her. Kowalski was never very good at expressing his emotions, he could solve any maths equations given to him and build nearly everything he managed into existence, but when it came to stringing together a few simple words he was not the best. The red tone left his face and he moved away from the table, returning to the business at hand.

Zero sighed and fell back into her chair, starring sadly at the floor. Beside's her One glanced at her sadly, no matter how jealous of Zero she was One hated to see her suffer in such a harsh way. Either the _'peng-umans'_ got they're memories back or they had to continue where they're lives left off. Things couldn't continue in this fashion, One couldn't stay at Five's place and avoid Skipper forever.

Skipper and the others needed to know the truth; a strong shock would be enough to force the memories to resurface, but what kind of shock? If Zero putting her tongue in Kowalski's mouth and grabbing hold of his genitals wasn't a strong enough shock then what was?

...

Later that day Zero stood outside of Tia's office in California, her arms stiff by her side and the fingers on her left hand twitching as she watched dangerous and wanted criminals wonder past her, oblivious to the fact that she would soon be revealing the location of their hideouts to S.W.O.R.D. That day she wore a thick baseball cap to hide her ears along with a long jacket to hide her tail, strapped to her thigh was a loaded handgun.

Tia was smart enough to keep Zero a secret for the moment, many of the men and women here at the building wouldn't hesitate to try and kidnap Zero in order to dissect her and study her amazing anatomy. As Tia spoke to someone on the phone in her office Zero began to wonder how Kowalski could have changed over two years, he just seemed so different suddenly. He promised her that he would keep some of his personal traits, but the only thing that seemed the same about him was his IQ.

Then again Kowalski was never that good at expressing himself verbally, it was what he liked to call a _'his personal crisis'._

Maybe Kowalski's true feelings were beginning to resurface, but being so verbally challenged Kowalski found himself head butting a barrier that he wouldn't be able to remove unless he had some sort of assistance or until he remembered the code which Zero was aware of. And Zero couldn't tell him the code; before he became a penguin he made her promise not to tell him. Kowalski saw it as his own challenge, to see if his IQ had remained intact.

The door to Tia's room opened and Zero was ushered inside by a young red haired woman in a dark suit. Tia's office was beautiful and lush, with tropical colours painted on the walls and a large rectangular window over-looking a busy beach in the hot sunshine. Her desk was oval shaped and made from glass, a simple laptop sat on the desk and there were various potted plants around the room.

Tia lifted a finger, signalling for silence as she continued to speak to whomever was on the other line. The woman stood silently beside Zero, her hands behind her back. After a couple of minutes Tia hung up and put her mobile away, turning to Zero with a smile on her face.

"Zero, honey, I've gotta go and meet someone," Tia said. "An important associate of mine is coming into town and I'm going to meet him later."

"And you would like me to come with you?" Zero asked.

"No," Tia stood. "I want you to stay here and get used to the building, for the past eleven days you've just been following me to meetings and to meet buyers. I want you to get a good feel of the geography and…" she walked towards Zero and spoke the next her next words as a whisper. "With ears like yours I'm sure you'll hear if any of these lowlifes are planning on over-throwing me or planning on stabbing me in the back."

Despite the fact she whispered and Zero's ears were covered she heard it all; the woman beside Zero had no idea what had just been said.

"Of course," Zero smiled. "I'll keep my ears open."

"Excellent," Tia began to leave. "I'll see you later, around 10pm."

Tia left with the woman and Zero was left alone in the office, Zero noticed a camera in the corner and wasn't foolish enough to make the mistake of looking through Zero's laptop and be caught on tape. Zero left the office and made her way down the corridor; keeping both her ears and eyes open for anything and everything.

…

Tia entered the dark square room where square monitors covered every inch of every wall and relayed live footage of every single area of the building, no where was safe, not even the toilets. Tia liked to keep an eye on everything, she heard and seen everything. It would explain why all those who tried to take her out or over-throw her were quickly taken out themselves.

The red haired woman waited outside of the room, Tia stood in the dark room beside a teenager known as Airwave. He was an amazing sixteen-year-old with the unique ability to focus on many things and take it all in, Airwave was her right-hand man who seeked out those who wished to betray or steal from Tia and he was rewarded with riches beyond what he could have possibly hoped for as a younger teen.

He sat on a bulky metal chair and wore thick dark stylish goggles with a sleek design, his sandy yellow hair was short and spiky and he wore big chunky headphones around his neck. He wore baggy tracksuits and a tank top, along with dirty trainers that were long due to be replaced. And as easily as those trainers could be replaced he wanted to keep them, he considered them lucky.

"You know who she is right?" Tia asked.

"Of course, Lady Halibel," Airwave smirked. "Zero, Agent of S.W.O.R.D who claims to be an ex-agent of said organization. She's a young woman with impressive skills, its shame you'll probably kill her if your theory proves to be right- she's hot, I wouldn't mind rolling in the sack with her for a few hours."

"Focus," Tia ordered. "Where is she heading right now?"

"Can't you tell that for yourself?" he inquired.

"There are so many damn screens here, its hard to pay attention to one or to even find the right one," she answered. "You know, if you wasn't such an asset and the boy I will one day adopt I would have one of my men kill you for speaking to me so poorly."

Tia smiled at him and ruffled his hair; he playfully swiped away her hands. Tia was unable to have children, before she created the Sexta Drug she experimented with various other formula's and it had left her womb unfit for carrying children and her ovaries were unable to even produce children. She had found Airwave, a.k.a James McManus, living in a slum in the Bronx with an alcoholic father and a mother who had run off nine days after he was born.

Tia had heard of Airwave's unique ability through a buyer in the Bronx, she had immediately set out to find him and offered him a job with her as her own little spy. Airwave had jumped at the chance and years later Tia was only weeks away from adopting him, Airwave's father didn't care, he hadn't even reported Airwave as missing or even bothered to set out to find him.

"Zero is heading for the records room," Airwave answered. "Why do you think she's going there?"

"She's seeing where our money goes," Tia answered. "She's here to put me and the others in jail; she can't do that without evidence. If she finds a check or even a receipt then we're all in trouble."

"But you can get out, right?" he turned to her. "Right, Mom? You can just bribe the judge and the jury, everyone."

"S.W.O.R.D has its own system of justice," Tia placed a hand on Airwave's shoulder. "If they even have one shred of convincing evidence I go down and will spend the rest of my life in a special cell, away from regular county or high security jails. You'll never ever see me again."

"You have to stop her," he said darkly.

"Not yet," she looked towards the screens. "I'm hoping I'm wrong about Zero, I like her, I want to be wrong about her."

Airwave hummed, "Fine," he sighed. "If you say so, but I'm betting you're wrong."

…

The records room was large and filled with metal cabinets, each cabinet labelled to identify what files and documents were held inside. Zero went to the file marked as _'Out-Going Money'_, she found the cabinet was locked but used her skills as a pick-pocket to quickly get rid of that little problem. Once open she pulled out a thick folder marked as _'%'_. Zero made sure no one was around and that her back was to the camera then opened the folder.

She quickly read through the folder, taking note of some very important factors. 26% of Tia, Diz and Kaien's money went towards bribing senators, politicians, world leaders, FBI and CIA directors and even members of the police force in order to keep all three of them out of jail. 26% may not seem like a lot, but it was enough to keep each and every family of each person they bribed rich for eighteen generations.

40% of Diz and Kaien's earnings while 54% of Tia's went into a private back account known only as A.H, Zero searched through as many document as she could but she found nothing more on this A.H. Zero began to wonder who this man or woman could be, they had to be important if so much money was being given to them. Zero took a few sheets from the documents and folded them up into small squares, taking off her hat and placing the small sheets of paper inside.

Zero quickly put on her hat and turned to leave, heading towards the door. It suddenly opened and Tia walked in, a dark look on her otherwise attractive face. Zero felt something in the pit of her stomach, Tia continued to walk forwards and Zero took quick steps backwards as several armed men came into the room and one of them closed the door shut behind them. Tia was quick, she had found out the truth about Zero.

Zero was dead; there was no way she could get out of this alive. Chances were Tia would want her head on a spike or use her as an experiment.

"I'm so disappointed," Tia said sadly. "You had such potential within this kind of business; you could have easily risen above the ranks until you came to a position in which you would be filthy stinkin' rich."

"Material wealth means nothing to me," Zero answered coldly. "There's only one thing in this world that means more to me than life itself…" she pulled the gun from her holster and turned it towards her temple. "To disappoint him, to fail him, that itself is a fate worse than death."

Tia watched her silently; Zero scowled and closed her eyes. She fought back the tears, knowing that she would never see Kowalski ever again and the thought turned her soul inside out. It tore her heart in two and she felt something on the inside curl up and die, but she had to do it. Either she killed herself and acknowledge her failure or allow herself to surrender and become a guinea pig again. It was easy to see which option Zero would choose.

Slowly her finger squeezed the trigger.

…

Meanwhile, back at Chicago, Skipper, Private and Rico were being led down a straight corridor to a conference hall by a young man wearing a hands-free Bluetooth in his one ear. Kaien had arranged for the trio to meet a man known as Axel Halibel, the way Kaien said his name was almost as if he feared this Axel and the trio began to wonder if Axel Halibel was connected to Tia in anyway.

The conference room was a round room with nothing inside except for peachy walls and a carpet that was a light shade of grey, the curtains had been drawn and inside sat Kaien Mars on a metal chair. Around Kaien were eighteen heavily armed men, the man with the Bluetooth earpiece produced a small pistol and forced them inside, closing the door behind them. Skipper swore silently, realizing they had just walked into a trap.

That meant Kaien knew what they were spies, he knew they worked for S.W.O.R.D. But there was more going on, if Kaien knew he could have easily sent an assasin or similar to find them out and kill them quickly and quietly. For them to be here meant two things; either Kaien was unsure where they're loyalties lied or this Axel Halibel wanted to watch them die.

"What's going on, Mr. Mars?" Private asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaien said. "I know who you are, I know why you're here and we're not happy."

Four men approached them and ordered them to their knees, they slowly did and their hand-cuffed were tied behind their backs. The man with the Bluetooth in his ear left the room, putting away his pistol as he spoke into the piece quietly.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Kaien got to his feet and approached them.

"What is?" Skipper asked.

"It's interesting how the man who serves as Trinity's guardian angel, the man who keeps us safe and wealthy," Kaien began. "Is in fact a man you knew as animals, a man who began to hate the very species he was born in because he saw life through another pair of eyes."

"What are you babbling on about?" Skipper snarled.

The door opened once more and a new man entered, he walked around the _'peng-umans' _before stopping in front of them with a cocky sneer on his face. He wore a dark and small eye patch over his right eye, a jagged scar was visible where the flesh wasn't covered. The one eye that did show was a dark chocolate brown; his hair was short and spiky and was a similar colour to a dolphin's hide. His flesh was pale white and he was dressed in a fashionable blue suit.

Recognition struck Skipper hard, like a mallet to the gut. Skipper gasped loudly and his eyes widened in shock, _"Dr. Blowhole?" _

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

___Eighteen Months Earlier_

_Tia Halibel didn't know what she hated about society most, was it the fact humans were so gullible that they believed whatever they were told? Or was it that humans were so easy to manipulate that it turned her stomach when she thought of all the people she had manipulated in the past? She couldn't even remember why exactly she hated humans so much, it may have had something to do with her upbringing but Tia had learnt to mentally block all memories revolving her past._

_Whatever it was that made her sneer at the word 'humanity' it wasn't really all that important at the moment. __What was important was the man who lay at her feet, a man with short and spiky hair that was the same shade as a dolphin's hide. They were in a dark warehouse, stealing the power necessary for this experiment from a local hospital. Moments earlier she had whispered something in his ear and the man had been trembling, swearing and muttering to himself as his memories returned._

_The man stopped trembling and lay still. Tia knelt in front of him and with surprising gentleness, cupped his face with her hands and lifted his head upwards. He looked up at her with his good chocolate eye, she looked for any sign of recognition and she was certain she saw something flicker in his eye when he took in her features._

_"Axel," she smiled. "Do you remember me?"_

_He gave her an icy smile, "Of course," he leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips. "My love."_

_..._

_Present Day_

Axel Halibel, a.k.a Dr. Blowhole the evil dolphin with plans of world domination and skin that was surprisingly soft to the touch, a dolphin whose plans has been thrawted by the _'peng-umans'_ in the past, laughed loudly and applauded. Skipper gritted his teeth, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. Why was Dr. Blowhole a human and why was he in Kaien Mars' office? Why had Kaien said his name earlier as if he was afraid?

"What's going on?" Private asked.

Axel stopped laughing and tucked his hands into his pockets, "Isn't it obvious, my young friend?" he said. "I am your nemesis Dr. Blowhole and I am a member of Trinity. You see I was never a silly little dolphin, I have always been a human and I'm the one who manages all the money in the Trinity dynasty. My lovely wife Tia maybe founding member but I do all the hard work of making sure we stay rich and out of jail."

Axel walked towards the chair Kaien sat on and made a gesture with his head, Kaien automatically got to his feet and stood to the side of the metal chair as Axel sat. He crossed his legs and wiped something off his one leg before he returned his attention to the _'peng-umans'_.

"You knew me under the persona of _'Dr. Blowhole'_," Axel continued. "I became a dolphin to see if I could see the world through Tia's eyes, she sees everything and nearly everyone as ungrateful and foolish, she thinks people can't truly appreciate what they've got until they suffer. So I thought I'd become an animal, see how we humans treat something that's apparently lower than us."

A dark look came across as his face as he grinded his teeth and now had a bitter tone, "We treat animals with such disrespect," he snarled. "We make them perform foolish tricks, take them out of their natural environment and make them live out the rest of their lives as performing fools. When I returned to my human form I felt a bitterness towards humans, I agree with Tia and I gladly help in making people suffer."

"But you was a dolphin for as long as we were penguins," Skipper pointed out. "How long have you been working as Axel Halibel?"

"I fought you as a dolphin on quite a few occasions spaced over months and weeks," Axel explained. "You didn't see me everyday and for the days you didn't see me I was Axel Halibel, thankfully Tia knew how to return my memories so it never actually affected me work."

"Are you done talking?" Kaien asked.

"Yes," Axel smiled. "Take them to one of the storage rooms and relieve them of all their weapons, I'll tell Tia that we have three of the four nuisances and then we'll pick a suitable punishment."

One of the armed men roughly lifted the trio to their feet and all of the armed men led them out of the room, leaving only Kaien and Axel. Kaien didn't look at Axel, he quickly headed for the door and smiled when his hand was on the handle. He just wanted to be free of Axel's presence and he was thankful Axel hadn't noticed his slip-up.

"Kaien," Axel said with an odd tone.

_Shit,_ Kaien thought. _Nothing gets past that creep._

Kaien lost the smile and turned to face Axel, "Yes?" he said. "What is it?"

"Next time you so rudely ask if I'm finished speaking at least finish it with something polite," Axel answered. "Next time say something like _'Sir'_ or _'Mr. Halibel'_, otherwise I won't be so kind to that tone of yours and I'd hate to see something happen to April."

Kaien nodded, "Yes sir," he said quietly. "I'll remember that in the future."

Kaien left the room, cursing Axel Halibel with every foul word he knew.

...

The storage room was old and unused, filled with old and dusty shelves and the only light bulb that hung from the ceiling was covered in dust and moths that hovered near the light. Rico pulled at his restraints, Skipper looked at Private's own restraints and tried to figure a way out. If they were still penguins then maybe they could escape, all Rico had to do was spit out a knife or something.

"How do you think we'll get out of this?" Private asked.

"Hopefully Kowalski has seen what's going on and is devising a plan with Commander Bradley to get us out of this," Skipper replied. "Though I don't know if that's even possible, they just can't run in here and arrest everyone. If they could have done that they would have done it in the past."

"Hmm, good point," Private said.

Rico seemed to swear and gave up. They didn't know if there were guards out there, they just couldn't run out and search for an exit without knowing what was out there. The door before them made a noise and it slowly swung open, Kaien entered the room and closed the door shut behind him. He stared at them for a long time, silent and emotionless before he approached them and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"H-hey!" Skipper snapped. "Don't you dare try anything with that, otherwise-"

Kaien cut through the rope restraining Private using the knife, then released Skipper and Rico before pocketing the knife and headed towards the door. The _'peng-umans' _stared at Kaien silently, wondering why a man part of Trinity was helping them.

"Wait," Private ordered. "Why are you helping us?"

Kaien stopped with his hand on the handle, he slowly turned to face them before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. He opened the wallet and showed them the picture of a handsome blonde haired woman and two young men in their early twenties, all of them smiling at the camera and the young men bearing a striking resemblance to Kaien.

"I've always wanted to quit Trinity, for the sake of my son's and wife," Kaien explained. "But I couldn't, by the time I earned so much money to make my son's happy for years to come Axel began to threaten the members that if they left then their families or whatever they held close would be destroyed. I want to turn myself over to the authorities, but if I do then my April, Kennedy and Michael will be killed."

He put away the wallet, "I'll help you," he continued. "I'll send you information to help with the downfall of Trinity."

They thanked him for his cooperation and they left, finding there was no guards outside and Kaien helped them out of the building. They avoided all the corridors with survelance cameras, taking a corridor that was under construction and he led them out through the back door. Once outside he said that he would contact them and give them any information that would help with the downfall of Trinity.

...

The three _'peng-umans'_ returned to the S.W.O.R.D HQ around mid-day after taking several buses and taxies home, they kept a constant look out for anyone who may appear to be one of Kaien's men. They were sure that Kaien had lied to all of his men, saying that the trio had escaped and chances were they were looking for them. After informing Commander Bradley what had happened they asked why no one had been sent to assist them, Commander Bradley answered that Kowalski would have informed him if something went wrong and so they met up with Kowalski in his little lab.

He sat on his chair facing the screens, he didn't look up at them until Skipper coughed loudly with an angry tone thrown into the mix. Kowalski looked up at them, surprise clearly visible on his smooth features as he tore the earphones off his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked.

"We were held captured by a man named Axel Halibel, the human form of Dr. Blowhole," Skipper answered. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Dr. Blowhole?" Kowalski repeated. "What are you talking about? I didn't see or hear anything like that on the bugs."

Kowalski frowned and looked back at the screens, despite the fact the trio were with him the bugs they wore were still sending a feed of them walking along a building. He picked up the discarded earphones and listened to a conversation of the trio speaking to some man, Kowalski swore and threw his head phones aside.

"I don't believe this!" he snarled. "They taped into our signal and have been feeding me fake footage and conversations, they've been onto us for God knows how long."

"Then what about Zero?" Private asked.

Kowalski suddenly looked panicked and turned back to the screens, he typed something into the keyboard and all of the screens became static before the proper footage and sound was relayed. Kowalski checked the screens connected to the trio's bugs, once he was satisfied that what he saw and heard wasn't being messed with he then tried to fix the problem with the bugs on Zero's.

The screen's turned to static and then became dark, fear rose up in Kowalski's stomach and he tried his best to hide it.

"Why are Zero's screens blank?" Skipper asked.

"They must have found the bugs and are using a signal to scramble the feed," Kowalski swallowed hard. "In other words they know that's she a spy and we have no way of seeing what they're doing to her."

Skipper gripped Kowalski's shoulder with a comforting grip, "It'll be alright," he assured. "You'll find a way to find her."

Kowalski sighed, "I hope so," he muttered quietly.

Kowalski looked away from them, he didn't want them to see the hurt or the pain in his eyes. What if Zero was dead? Kowalski didn't want her gone from his life, he was just getting used to having her around and was looking forwards to his memories returning. What if they returned and he didn't have Zero? He could only imagine what that would do to him.

Chances are it would break him.

...

_That Night, New York_

Axel looked down at the busy streets of New York with a glass of scotch in one hand and his other hand tucked into his trousers, a smile on his face and a feeling of joy swelling in his chest. He couldn't believe that his plan was working, he had three of his enemies captured and awaiting an execution he would record for his future joy and Zero was no longer a problem from what Tia had told him.

He took a swig from his glass and turned to look at Tia as she entered, they shared a rough open-mouthed kiss and she teasingly took his glass when they pulled away. Axel stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching as she finished off his glass.

"Thirsty, were we?" he chuckled.

She smiled at him, "Just a bit," she answered.

"What's the situation with Kaien?" he asked.

Tia pulled away from him and walked towards the small bar on the other end of the room, she pored herself a glass of scotch before turning to face him.

"Your gut instinct was right," Tia replied. "We no longer have the three spies, Kaien released them."

"Shame," Axel sighed and sat down on the L shaped three piece. "I was hoping that I could pull the trigger on the gun that would kill Skipper, no matter, these opportunity's always arise if you know where to look. So what have you done to his family?"

"The Mars family are all dead except for Kaien," Tia approached him and sat beside him. "It'll appear as though it was an accident, a drunk driver hit the car and they skidded off the road. All died before the ambulance could reach them. Tomorrow Kaien will hand his business over to you and commit suicide after hearing of his family's demise."

"Beautiful," Axel purred. "You orchestrate murders so beautifully, if only other mafia's and anti-government groups knew the tricks you knew. If they did they would be much more successful."

He began to lavish her neck in rough kisses and bites, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave a small cry of pleasure. The door to the room suddenly opened, Axel swore and jumped to his feet, ready to shout at who dared disturb them. He held his tongue when he saw one of his more larger built men, he wasn't afraid of men with rippling muscles, but he held his tongue and smiled at the sight of the beaten and bruised Zero the man held by the hair.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore," Axel said to Tia.

"I did say that," Tia confirmed. "But I never said she was dead, though when she turned to the gun to her head I thought she seriously was going to kill herself."

Axel ordered the man away and grabbed Zero by the hair, roughly lifting her to her feet. Zero looked a mess; her left eye was horribly bruised as was her one cheek, she had marks on her chin from she appeared have been hit on the sharp end of a crow bar, her lip was bleeding and she had several sharp cuts on her forehead. He noticed her clothes were torn and her arms covered in bruises.

"Was killing yourself so bad compared to being beaten by a man with raging hormones?" Axel smirked. "Or didn't you have the will to pull the trigger?"

"I figured my life was worth more than I thought," Zero said hoarsely. "And I have someone to go home too."

Axel released her hair when he thought she had the strength to stand, her legs shook and appeared as though they would buckle at any moment but Zero remained strong and didn't break eye contact with Axel. He suddenly cupped her chin and gave her a hard glare, after a couple of seconds he smiled.

"Now I remember you," he smiled. "At first I didn't, the name was familiar but not the face. Your the little minx who took my eye."

"I'll gladly take the other one," Zero snarled.

Axel scowled and slapped her with the back of his hand, she fell to the floor and smacked her head against the hard floor. Axel returned to Tia and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a Kleenex tissue which he always kept on him and wiped blood off his hand. Tia handed him the drink and he swallowed it in one go, he put the glass on the floor and took a deep calming breath.

Axel wasn't the least bit attractive when he was angry and he knew if he did become angry Tia would be in no mood for sex later that evening, once calm he decided to face the problem they were addressed with. Zero was alive and they had her, that could be used to they're advantage as he was sure Kowalski would trade anything to get his darling Zero back.

"So what do you think we should do with her?" Axel asked. "I'm certain she can be used as a bargaining chip, we could trade her for Kowalski or even for some of Kowalski's technology."

"Why would you want his technology?" Tia frowned. "It's not like he can create things you can't."

"Not true," he said. "There are some things he can do that I can't, but only because he had the inspiration to create such things."

They soon agreed to use Zero as a bargaining chip, Zero for Kowalski. Knowing Kowalski he would trade himself for her and when they had him they would kill him, one less _'peng-uman' _to worry about and without Kowalski S.W.O.R.D would have difficulties creating new weapons and devising strategies. They would be at a major disadvantage. Axel turned to face Zero... and found she was gone.

All that remained on the floor was her blood and clothes, he looked towards the door and watched as something white and dog-shaped left the room. Axel didn't swear or even react, he merely turned to Tia and decided to take advantage of his wife who was at the bar and slowly getting drunk. Axel wasn't bothered by the fact Zero was gone, after all, it was like he said.

_'These opportunities always arise if you know where to look...'_

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Skipper, Private and Rico had noticed Kowalski's discomfort as they entered S.W.O.R.D HQ the following morning, none of them wanted to bring up the events that had occurred yesterday and none of them wanted to show sympathy in case Kowalski took it the wrong way. After Commander Bradley was informed of how Kowalski's bugs and camera's had been tampered with Commander Bradley sent the _'peng-umans' _home, Kowalski had fixed the problem but communication with Zero had ceased completely.

Kowalski knew they had been sent home for two reasons; they needed they're memories back so perhaps a quiet day at home was what they needed, and if it was discovered that Zero had either been killed or had killed herself then Kowalski deserved the privacy of mourning her in his own home and away from preying eyes.

But whilst at home Kowalski had received no word on Zero, so despite the fact Commander Bradley ordered them to stay at home for at least three days all the _'peng-umans' _returned to the base. Five and One greeted them as they returned to the base and informed them that Commander Bradley needed to see them urgently, Kowalski felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach at what they said and he began to wonder if he would receive the news that Zero was no longer with them.

They followed One and Five into the conference room, Wedy waited outside the door with Mort at her side. When she saw them she opened the door and followed them inside, Commander Bradley stood near the back of the room near the projector and his hands were behind his back. Kowalski felt his heart-sink when he saw no sign of Zero, he had a tiny shred of hope inside of him that Zero had survived.

Now that tiny shred was gone. The others went to sit, he remained where he was as he tried to comprehend the fact Zero was gone and the door closed behind him. Kowalski frowned and turned around, stood by the door was Zero. Kowalski's face lit up at the sight of her and his face broke into a large and bold grin, he lifted his hands to his chest as if he was about to hug her but then he saw all the bandages over her face and the bruises on her arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I'll explain now," Zero answered. "Just sit down."

Kowalski did as he was ordered and Zero went to sit at the desk by the computer, Commander Bradley took a few steps forwards and asked Skipper to explain what they learnt the previous day.

"Well," Skipper began. "We discovered that our arch-nemesis as penguins, a dolphin known as Dr. Blowhole-"

Five tried to hide his snicker behind his hand, but they all heard it and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Five giggled. "It's just 'Dr. Blowhole' sounds like a name of a gay porn star!"

Wedy was laughing now too, she joined in as Five began to laugh loudly and Zero couldn't help but smirk. Skipper rolled his eyes dramatically at how immature they were acting, he saw Private and Rico were also giggling and he shot them a glare that instantly silenced them. He turned to glare at Five and Wedy and they instantly closed they're mouths and returned to a serious mood.

"As I was saying," Skipper continued. "It turns out Dr. Blowhole is actually a human named Axel Halibel, he's Tia's husband and he's been working with Trinity since it began. He handle's the money, bribes all the politicians and all that stuff."

"He's also given a considerable amount of payment," Zero added. "I looked through Tia's files and managed to memorise how much money is handed to the police, to politicians, to world leaders and to Axel."

"What happened to you anyway, Zero?" One asked. "You look you've been through hell."

"I have," Zero answered. "I..." she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "It doesn't really matter, some details are too intimate, but it did result in something good." She reached into the jacket of her uniform and pulled out a floppy disk, "I was taken hostage by Tia's men and as you can see they had some fun with me," she continued. "As I escaped I met up with Kaien who had come to speak to Axel and Tia, he had given me this disk and told me it would help us."

Zero inserted the floppy disk into the computer and she opened the only file on the disk, a video file of Kaien sat in his office at home. He sat on a plush leather chair that appeared expensive, behind him were many books and the video appeared to have been filmed recently. Zero glanced at Commander Bradley, he nodded and she clicked 'PLAY'. Zero got up from the desk and headed for the exit, Kowalski watched her leave and wondered what exactly she meant by Tia's men had 'fun' with her.

He only hoped that what he assumed was wrong, Kowalski felt his blood boil at the thought of those horrible men touching Zero without her permission and using her as if she was some kind of item. Kowalski glanced at Commander Bradley and saw he was looking at the screen, Kowalski quickly sneaked out of the room and followed Zero. The others paid no attention to him leaving, they all knew that at the moment he was more concerned about Zero's emotional state than what was on the video.

The video continued to play and Kaien spoke.

_"Greetings S.W.O.R.D agents," he said. "If I have given one of your agents this floppy disk then it means that Trinity is one person down, it means that I and my family are dead. I have informed my family of my secret life and they had agreed to end they're lives, if to only escape a worse fate and I have been killed by either Tia or Axel. I knew that once I quit working for Trinity they would have killed my family and forced me to hand the business over to Axel, I couldn't allow that and did it all myself. I have destroyed my business."_

Commander Bradley frowned, "At least one of the members of Trinity has a heart," he murmured softly.

_"All of my men have been fired," Kaien continued. "My business contacts shredded, my money evenly disputed amongst several large charities. In fact this may have happened sooner, your agent known as Private discovered my family and knew they were my only weakness, though he vanished along with some others and I believe his memories were suppressed. But I didn't give you this floppy disk just so I could inform you of my demise, you all need to know the true identity of Diz."_

They all froze and stared at the projector with eyes as wide as saucers, if Kaien revealed the identity of Diz then they could track him down and then that would be one more member of Trinity taken care of. If that happened then all they had to do deal with was Tia and Axel before they managed to organize themselves and gain more members.

_"Diz's real name is Keenan Mars," Kaien sighed heavily. "He's my son from my first marriage and was only baby when I left so he has no idea who his father is, when he became Diz and was hired by Tia I instantly recognized him and have been keeping tabs on him. I want you to know that Keenan's mother is not aware of what he does or who he is, thankfully I know where he lives, he lives in..."_

"Quickly," Commander Bradley turned to the group. "Five, write down that address now. I want Rico, One and Wedy to prepare a raid on that house."

Five pulled out a notepad and a pen from his uniform and wrote down the address, Rico, One and Wedy quickly left the room to prepare a plan and Commander Bradley watched the end of the video with the remaining members. Kaien had nothing else to say except for _'Good luck' _and the video ended, Commander Bradley closed down the computer and took out the floppy disk.

"Who would have that Kaien was so... concerned about his family," Private said. "I assumed that all the members of Trinity were cold-blooded and emotionless, Kaien must be the exception."

Skipper nodded in agreement and looked behind him, looking towards the back door and wondering where Kowalski and Zero had gotten too.

...

_Moments Earlier_

Kowalski followed Zero out the room and walked with her down the corridor, they walked in silence as Zero led the way towards Kowalski's lab. As they entered the room the lights automatically came on and Kowalski closed the door shut behind them, she went to sit on the trunk in the corner of the room, the one with a padlock and the same trunk that Kowalski had tried to figure out the code too.

Kowalski walked towards her and knelt in front of her, her hands were clenched together and her head lowered to the floor as she tried her best not to cry. He cupped her face with both hands and lifted her head upwards, a tear escaped from the corner of her one eye and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I wish I knew what to say," Kowalski said. "I wish I knew what I used to say in these kind of situations, I don't know how to comfort you."

"Just having you here is comforting," Zero smiled lightly. "I didn't expect you to follow me, I thought you would watched the video on the disk."

"Did I used to do that?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "But you have changed, so I thought that you would have... It doesn't matter, I can see that you haven't changed that much."

They sat in silence for a for moments, they merely stared into one another's eyes as the seconds passed before her eyes drifted to the trunk she sat on. He followed her gaze, then looked back at her.

"This trunk is important, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Zero nodded, "If you manage to open it then yours, Rico's, Private's and Skipper's memories will come back," she explained. "I don't know how it'll help, you just said it would help. You should open it soon though, Wedy and One are growing impatient."

"Did Rico have any kind of significant other?" Kowalski asked. "I mean, your my significant half, Wedy is Private's and One is Skipper's wife. But I've never heard anyone mention anyone in Rico's life."

The smile on Zero's face grew, "Have you ever seen _'Two And Half Men'_?"

He nodded.

"Well, Rico's a bisexual version of Charlie," she grinned. "Last I heard Rico was with Five, but I maybe wrong."

"Really?" Kowalski laughed. "How can he be like Charlie when he can't talk?"

Zero shrugged, "It works somehow," she said.

Kowalski's hands moved from her face and he held her hands, leaning his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Why couldn't he remember? The women had done everything they could to get the _'peng-umans'_ memories back, One had showed Skipper his wedding ring and from what Zero heard One had even moved back in with him. Wedy had explained to Zero in intimate details of how she had pleasured Private nearly every night since his return, hoping something like that would help.

But Kowalski saw that he had somehow specifically engineered the machine to affect they're brains in such a way that they're memories wouldn't return so easily, the only hope they had laid in the box Zero sat on.

"Will you be okay tonight?" he asked quietly. "I'm sure those men did some awful things to you..."

"I'll stay with you," Zero smiled. "Its easier if I do, I might help your memories return."

The door to the office opened and a man dressed in a uniform similar to what those in the S.W.A.T wear, "Zero, you're needed in the War Room," he said. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's alright," she said. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

He nodded and left, leaving the two alone once again. Zero's hands gently rubbed either side of his neck, before sighing as she knew that she had to leave. Kowalski suddenly kissed her open-mouthed, she was caught off guard by the sudden sign of affection but quickly kissed him back as his tongue began to invade her mouth teasingly. A wave of warm pleasure washed through them as Kowalski began to caress her thighs and she nibbled his lower lip with a delighted smile on her lips.

The oxygen became thick with carbon dioxide as he feverishly groped her body whilst at the same time treating her as if she was some kind of fragile China, Zero's breathing was heavy and ragged as she became depraved of oxygen. She could feel his heat as he continued to lavish her with kisses, his own breathing hot and heavy. Finally, they pulled away after several minutes.

Zero's cheeks were flushed and Kowalski tried his best to hide his excitement, they both breathed as heavy as a person who had ran two marathons without stopping. She smiled, feeling her throat burn as she tried to catch her breath. Once her breathing was up to a reasonable standard, Zero kissed his forehead before sadly leaving the room and leaving Kowalski to try catch his breath.

...

The standard uniform for a raid was one similar to what members of the S.W.A.T wear for their own missions, though the S.W.O.R.D version had slight differences. The S.W.O.R.D version was of a camouflage design with the colours of bright silver, copper and rusty silver and the visor that covered their faces was tinted black so no one would recognize the members of S.W.O.R.D.

They took smoke and flash grenades along with a riot shield and an Assault rifle which was a standard firearm for S.W.O.R.D agents. It was fair to say that Zero was not expecting Diz to live in such a beautiful neighbourhood, it was one of those picture perfect little towns where the wives waved to they're husbands as they went to work and children did as they were told. It seemed almost cruel that they would disturb the peace of such a quaint little town.

The black van drove towards a part of the town where the houses were lined up in a semi-circle, each house had a wooden roof with shutters on the windows and flowers grew on the window sills. Each house had a lush green garden that was perfectly attended too, a small gravel pathway and each house had an expensive car parked in the drive. Children could be seen playing in back gardens, wives gossiping to one another over the phone.

The driver of the van double-checked the area and the address, once she was certain they had the right house she jumped out of the car and went around the back where she opened the doors. Rico was the first out of the van, noting the area was quiet and nodded towards the nine others in the back. Before coming to the town Wedy had made sure that Diz was home, they phoned up the address where Diz answered as _'Mars residence, Keenan speaking'_.

Diz was arrogant, he thought that no one would find out who he was so he was confident enough to answer by his real name. It just made finding him so much easier, though after doing an infra-red scan of the house they found there was in fact two people in the house. It turned out Diz still lived with his mother, not that you could really blame him considering where his mother lived.

With nine assigned to the raid the plan was fairly simple; two would stay in the car in case Diz tried to make a break for it in a vehicle, three would be assigned outback to make sure no one escaped and the rest would go in through the front. Zero would be going into the front with Five and Rico along with the others, One would await in the driver's seat with someone who was in fact one of her close friends and Wedy was going out back with two others.

"Is everyone ready and in position?" Zero said into a headset.

"Affirmative," One said.

"Aye," Wedy said cheerily, she loved raids and loved having the opportunity to shoot someone, this was all fun and games for her.

Rico made a strange garbled sound, Zero could clearly hear the hint of glee in his voice and knew that he was getting excited about this raid as well. Zero took a deep breath through her nose, an exercise Kowalski had once taught her in order to stay calm and focused, and commanded her group into action. Zero's group charged into the house, Rico kicking down the door.

One revved the engine of the van, glancing out the window as she noticed a gathering group of bored housewives and she became reminded of the show 'Desperate Housewives' for some reason. Out in the back garden where the grass was fresh and green, where a small pond of fish glistened in the light, Wedy and her team mates carefully crouched low and held they're Assault rifles ready.

Five stormed up the stairs, looking into each room, under every bed and in every wardrobe. He found no one was hiding and saw no sign of Diz, he noticed a thin strand hanging from the ceiling and pulled. The hatch to the attic opened and the stairs unfolded, he carefully trudged up the stairs with his gun at the ready and entered the large and square room. Five gasped silently at the sight of the large plasma screens on the wall, the countless computers and laptops scattered across the tables and floor and he saw a collection of files marked as _'Top Secret'_.

Five had expected Diz to hold his work station in the basement or even somewhere far away from his residence, yet Diz had done the complete opposite of what was expected. Five admitted it was very smart of Diz, to act as one would not expect was the best way to elude someone.

"Zero," Five said. "I found Diz's base of operation, any luck finding him?"

"Yes," Zero answered. "We have both him and his mother."

Capturing someone as ingenious as Diz did sound like a hard feet, but in fact to capture a genius with his guard down was easy. And by guard down, they had captured Diz while he was using the down stairs toilet. It was embarrassing not only for Diz, but for Zero who had found him and would have to explain it in her mission statement. After all these years of escaping S.W.O.R.D and making himself rich, Diz had finally been caught and with his trousers down.

It wouldn't be something he would be able to admit to friends or other villains.

Diz's mother on the other hand had been in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes as a perfect mother does and at the sight of the S.W.O.R.D agents looked terrified. Rico couldn't really explain to her what was going on, only one of the other members who had come in through the front could. After being taken into the living room and seated, Diz's mother- Coraline Summers- was told of what her son had been up to these past few years.

She took the news horribly, she broke down and kept repeating how she was a horrible mother and how it was her fault. Coraline wasn't a bad mother, in fact Diz was lucky to have a mother as kind and beautiful as her. Zero placed the handcuffs on Diz after he had finished his business and pulled up his trousers, he was pulled out of the house, glancing and apologizing to his mother as he did so.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about your son in such a way," said the S.W.O.R.D agent to Coraline. "If you need to speak to someone at our base for advice or help then your more than welcome."

Rico handed her a small card and they all left, promising to pay for any damages done to her doors. The crowd of women was larger now, all of them chattering loudly to themselves as they watched as Diz was thrown into the back of the van, followed by the rest of the S.W.O.R.D agents. Five ordered a gag on the situation, this wasn't something they wanted Tia finding out about too soon and he knew the best way to keep these bored house wives happy was a load of money.

...

Coraline Summers sat in the living room on an expensive white leather three piece, between her hands she held a piece of cloth which she twisted into a tight bunch as she cried heavily. Loosing Kaien all those years ago was hard enough, now her son was gone and it turned out he was a wanted criminal. It was a bit too much for such a fragile woman, a woman who may not be all that fragile.

There was a knock at the door and a neighbour known for being the queen of gossiping, Dawn French, walked into the house and entered the living. She saw the crying Coraline and rushed to her aid, wrapping some welcoming arms around the shaking Coraline. Dawn made soothing noises sounds and said some comforting words, whilst at the same time trying to milk some information out of her.

"It'll be okay, Coraline," she said. "I'm sure they've made a mistake, Keenan's a good boy."

"_Yuh_-yeah," Coraline said shaking. "Keenan's... _ah_-a _guh_-good boy, its a mistake. They've got the wrong boy, my Keenan's not what they say he is."

Dawn saw her opportunity for first glass gossip, "And what do they say he is?"

Coraline suddenly got to her feet, calmly composed. "Now I know why he never wanted me to go up to the attic," she whispered silently.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked. "What did you say?"

Coraline pulled the S.W.O.R.D contact card of her pocket, then politely asked Dawn to leave before entering the attic and looking at the pieces of equipment and information her son had managed to keep hidden for all these years. Despite faced with all the over-whelming evidence of her son's criminal activity, Coraline wouldn't believe what her eyes saw and what she had been told.

_These have been planted,_ she reasoned. _Those people from S.W.O.R.D framed my baby boy, he's innocent._

Coraline was a loving mother, she was the perfect model for a mother and as all parents who love they're children with a type of blinding faith know, if your child is suddenly in trouble for doing something that to you seems out of character, you don't believe what your told. She had never seen Keenan's true sinister side, all she had seen was the young man who had treated her with respect and love.

All Coraline knew was that her son was kind, a little odd, but never a trouble-maker. She refused to believe it, but only because she knew Keenan. She knew the sweet young man who struggled with dating, had good grades as a kid and always helped around the house. She didn't know Diz, the malicious criminal who stole secrets for his own benefit. And if you knew someone like Keenan, if he was your son, then you would understand why Coraline was convinced of his innocence.

Coraline was going to prove it, she was going to prove to those people at S.W.O.R.D and to everyone that her son was innocent.

...

_S.W.O.R.D Base_

Kowalski had learnt one thing whilst trying to open the trunk in his lab, he learnt not to try to force it open with a crow bar as he had apparently booby-trapped it to give off a nasty electrical shock if forced open in such a manner. Kowalski reasoned that he had done this because he was aware of how desperate he could become when faced with a problem he couldn't easily solve.

So after being shocked at least twice he sat by the trunk, dark steam seeping from his clothes as he tried to figure out how to open the trunk. He threw the crow bar away, he heard it hit something that smashed upon impact and the crow bar fell to the floor with a 'clang'. He turned to the pad lock, noting the three digits were set on the numbers 4-7-0.

He frowned slightly, why would the numbers be set like that? He wondered if Zero had tried breaking the pad lock, trying a random series of numbers until she successfully found the right code. If Kowalski knew his mind as well as he thought he did, then he knew he wouldn't have chosen a difficult series of numbers, he would go for something simple that could easily be unlocked if his memories had been surprised.

He twisted the pad lock's digits until it read 0-0-0, the lock opened and he removed the pad lock. He opened the trunk slowly, looking at the intricate piece of technology attached to the lid and he realized that had been the cause of his electrocution. He looked into the trunk and found, to his amusement, an old film projector along with several film cases that were all labelled.

Kowalski took all the items out of the trunk, closing the lid as he placed the projector atop the trunk and aimed it towards a wall that wasn't covered. He opened the film case, noting the date as December 31st 1999, eleven years ago. Another label read _'Darwin Project'_, he took it out of the case and connected it to the projector before it began to play.

As the film began to play Kowalski smiled at the sight of his twenty-three year old self, it was actually incredibly amusing and he found himself laughing at the short hair he had and the small red and violet party hat he wore atop his head. The younger Kowalski wore a light beige suit that he realized was actually very ugly, along with a tie that was wrapped around his head for some reason.

_"I know I should be enjoying the party downstairs but I was hit by a bolt of inspiration and I needed to have this historic piece of biological development on film," younger Kowalski said. "While enjoying the party I found I was bored, as I usually am at these kind of events, and found my mind wondering to Charles Darwin for some reason. I thought of his _'Theory of Evolution'_, how our early ancestors developed and involved into the humans we are today. I found myself asking the question, _'Can other species evolve to humanoids with some help?'_"_

Kowalski stopped the film and took it out, putting it back into its case as he reached for another film marked as_ 'Zero'_ and the date marked simply as _'Early 2001'_. The film was of Kowalski sat on his bed in some apartment, his hands together in a fist as he stared forwards with an intense and confused look in his eyes.

_"I prefer to record my confused feelings and thoughts," he said. "I can look back at them and understand the emotion of humans and this particular emotion I've been feeling is strange to me, I suppose people would call this infatuation. Many say it feels like butterflies in your stomach, to me it feels like an incredible tightening pain in my chest and a rusty blade through my throat. I can't speak properly when around her, I can't breathe... I feel all these things and I don't even think Zero is aware of my existence. I think all she knows is that I created her and that's it, I mean nothing else to her."_

The film broke out suddenly, an orangey brown stain that turned the picture into something white before a new film played. It was Zero this time, sat on the same bed as she smiled at Kowalski who stood not far from where the camera must have rested. Kowalski smiled at the sight of Zero, at how young she looked and he quickly realized that Zero was younger than him.

Whereas Kowalski was now thirty-four, Zero must be at least twenty-six which meant she was eight years younger than him. To see her so young on the film made him feel nostalgic, he felt old memories try to resurface and Kowalski realized that these films were the very things that were going to help his memories return. With each film viewed he felt some memories trying to break through the surface.

_"Why don't you use a new camera, K.K?" the younger Zero asked. "That old thing is an eyesore and the films are poor quality."_

_"It's like using a piece of history," Kowalski had answered. "Using this old piece of junk is like stepping back into time... By the way, what does 'K.K' mean? You've been calling me it since we began a relationship."_

_Zero leaned forwards, a mischievous look on her face. "Its short for _'Kinky Kowalski'_."_

The film suddenly broke out again, the orange marks spreading like fire as they consumed the film and replaced it with a new image. It was Kowalski was once more, this time only a few years younger's and sat in his lab at the S.W.O.R.D base. He smiled at the camera as he took off his lab coat, throwing it to the floor before speaking.

_"If your watching this then obviously you are me of the future," he said. "The me who has re-joined S.W.O.R.D and has gaps missing from his memories, thankfully this very film your watching is the one that will return your memories. But only your memories, if Rico or Private or Skipper watch this the film will have no effect."_

Kowalski understood why the film only worked for him, once Kowalski had his memories back then he could help the others return they're memories because he would have the knowledge of how to do so. So far though the film was having no affect on his suppressed inner self, but he knew to be patient. Kowalski knew he wouldn't make a film just to rush straight to the point, he liked to explain things first.

_"Anyway, I'm sure our darling Zero is growing impatient at not having her K.K back," the Kowalski on the film smiled. "Let's get those memories back... 26-5-18-15."_

26-5-18-15. _Zero._

Kowalski collapsed to the floor, hitting his head on the floor with a deafening crack. He felt images of his past come flooding back into his brain, the old memories that were suppressed finally broke through the barrier of his subconscious and he felt himself being bombarded with thousands of different images, smells and thoughts.

It felt like his brain was going to explode with so much information, it was like his past was being downloaded directly into his head. He clutched his head with both hands, baring his teeth in pain as he felt a vein pulse in his head. He saw the earliest memories of his childhood, falling off his bike and scraping his knee. Instead of bursting into tears the young Kowalski was merely entranced by the cut, looking at the deep gouge in his leg as his father rushed to his side.

Kowalski never saw the face of his father, another memory came along and his attention was automatically became focused on that memory instead. It was the first time he met Skipper, it was on Kowalski's first day of training at S.W.O.R.D. _"This place is big, but after awhile you get used to it," Skipper had said. "It doesn't hurt to have a map, though!"_

Another memory came to his attention, the first time he every laid eyes on Zero. As he clutched his head in pain he felt his eyes widened at the sight of Zero in his memories, how beautiful she seemed even though she was so confused. In the memory he cupped her face with both hands, turning her to face him and he remembered how bemused he was at the way her Artic fox ears moved.

_"I need you to listen carefully to me," he had ordered. "My name is Kowalski and your name is Zero, I know this is all very confusing to you but in time you will come to trust me and what I say. Understand?"_

_She nodded slowly, "Yes," she said. "Ko-wal-ski."_

_In the background he could hear Commander Bradley clap and felt him slap Kowalski's back, "Well done," he congratulated. "This new technology of yours will create soldiers necessary for our battles against terrorist and global disaster. Kowalski, you've just contributed to saving the world, and Zero is just the start."_

At the time Kowalski hadn't heard that, he was so entranced by Zero and the amount of attention she focused on him that he found himself forgetting about his success at creating intelligent life. Only now that he looked back did Kowalski realize what transpired between the two was what some would call _'love at first sight'_, Zero had once called it an _'instant connection'_.

Then Kowalski found the pounding headache was gone, all of his memories were back and he lay on the floor for a long time as he went through them all at a slow and cautious pace. Something's were still missing, that was too be expected, they would soon return on their own. But he wasn't really concerned about that, Kowalski had back the only memories he cared about.

He remembered everything about his Zero's relationship, every small and intimate detail was now at his disposal, Zero had her K.K back.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

_He leered at her, grinning with a horrible glint in his eye as his two companions grabbed Zero by the forearms and pinned her down onto a cold steel table. She struggled against they're grip, baring her teeth and kicking out at them. Tia Halibel didn't want Zero dead, despite the fact she had caught Zero accessing private files, Tia wanted Zero to suffer for abusing her trust. And what better way to punish a woman then by letting these thugs have some _'fun'_ with her?_

_The man sat on top of her, using his own legs to keep hers still and wrapped a hand around her mouth. He put a finger to lip and made a _'shh' _noise, the two other men laughed as if it was an automatic response._

_"Quiet now, lil' fox," he ordered. "Tia said we can have fun, you just have to be quiet. So behave, we don't want to upset any female employee's."_

_Zero felt like reverting back to her Artic fox state, she wished she could just turn back into a fox and get away from these men. But she remembered Kowalski said to only allow herself to revert back to her original form if there was no other option, if she was out of options and if the enemy had his back turned, then she could use it as a means to escape. She wasn't down yet, there was still a lot of fight in her._

_She pulled her one hand free and rammed an elbow into the gut of the man to her right, he wheezed and clutched his stomach. She smashed her palm into his chin, he swore loudly and she punched the man who was on top of her in the face. She pulled her legs free and kicked him in the face and off her, she spun around and delivered a kick to the third man's jaw._

_Zero jumped off the table and ran towards the door at the end of the room, one man managed to recover in time, the man who had been on top of her moments earlier, and tackled her to the ground. Zero's forehead made a _'crack' _noise as it hit the hard floor, he spat out blood from his mouth and she realized his noise was broken while it sounded as though he had bitten down on his tongue when she had kicked him._

_He grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifted her head and then slammed it back down. He hissed in her pointed fox ear, in the background the other two men could be heard groaning and managed to collect they're bearings._

_"Didn't you hear what I said?" he snarled. "I said _'behave'_,__ or does your animal brain not contain enough cells to understand what I'm saying?"_

_Zero tasted blood in her mouth, she gritted her teeth. His hands ran down her back and down her thighs, his hands hovered by the belt of her shorts. He grinned and turned towards the two other men, Zero tried to move, he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back._

_"Do you guys have any idea how to rape a fox-chick from behind?" he asked them. "No? Well, I guess you're never too old to learn."_

_Zero clamped her eyes shut, fighting back the tears brought on by fear as her body trembled and she grimaced, preparing herself for the pain..._

_..._

Zero gasped and bolted upright into a sitting position, her hair a tangled white mess that stuck to her forehead and side of her face and her eyes were wide with fear. She could hear her breathing in her ears, shallow and quick, and she felt beads of sweat roll down the side of her face. She looked around her, she saw she was in her bedroom, the room she once shared with Kowalski when he was his old self.

The bed was large and round with a head board that was covered in a soft material, the thick curtains were drawn and all of the items in the room and the apartment itself were voice controlled. Kowalski had a thing for controlling things by sound only, he made it so the voice controlled programme that had been wired into the apartment worked for the sound of his and Zero's voice only.

In fact, the programme Kowalski had devised to make the apartment voice controlled was a system he called _'Voice Controlled Comfort'_, or V.A.C for short. The programme could be personalized in any way, Kowalski had made it so V.A.C spoke with a calming smooth male voice (he knew how much Zero liked calming male voices) and V.A.C did in fact have artificial intelligence that gave it its own personality.

"V.A.C," Zero swallowed a lump in her throat. "What's the time?"

"Its 6:49am, Mistress Zero," V.A.C answered. "You're up early, bad dream I presume?"

"Yeah," Zero smiled sheepishly.

She never knew why Kowalski had programmed V.A.C to say _'Mistress Zero'_, though she had a fair guess it was because Kowalski thought it was _'sexy'_, and she thought that when V.A.C said _'Mistress Zero'_ it did sound rather sexy.

She frowned slightly as she caught a scent on the air, "V.A.C, who's cooking bacon?" she asked.

"Who else?" V.A.C laughed. "It's Master Kowalski, he came home at 1:00am."

"That late?" Zero arched an eyebrow.

Zero came back to the apartment after she had placed Diz in his cell and finished writing her mission statement, that was around 6:00pm and Kowalski wasn't even home by that time. She spent the rest of the evening alone, waiting for him, before going to bed at 10:00pm. Where had Kowalski been all day and now that he was home why was he cooking bacon?

Kowalski hated bacon, he thought it was too fatty and he hated cooking it because he almost always seemed to get burnt by the fat that spat at him. Zero's frown deepened and she jumped out of bed, dressed in her white pyjama shorts and white shirt. She left the room and entered the kitchen, finding Kowalski cooking four slices of bacon with a huge smile on his face.

"Kowalski?" she said. "What are you doing?"

He turned to her, still smiling. He quickly pulled her into an embrace and affectionately kissed her on the lips, she stiffened in his arms, shocked at the sudden sign of affection. Her ears pricked up, her eyes widened. He slowly pulled away, he seemed so tired and weary, what had been doing that had made him so worn out? He wrapped a hand around her waist, the other hand cupped her chin.

"You..." her face slowly broke into a smile. "You remember?"

He nodded, "26-5-18-15," he said. "Zero. I devised such a simple and obvious code in order to retrieve my memories. Of course a few things are still missing, things from my childhood, my early adulthood, my days in high school. But that's normal, those memories will return eventually on they're own."

"Where were you all night?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "I first had to see Rico, Skipper and Private. With my memories back I remembered the unique codes that would return they're memories, so I first went to see them individually and spoke the codes. When I was sure they were all okay and had the majority of memories back, I had to inform Commander Bradley of the recent events, to which I had to submit a long report and-"

Zero placed a finger on his lips, the smile still on own her lips. She laid her hands on his broad shoulders, gently rubbing his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. His arms folded around her, kissing her again on the lips with more force. He lost his footing and fell, he pulled her down with her, but never did they stop kissing. Zero had waited long enough to have him back, she wasn't going to waste a second.

...

_The Mars Family Funeral_

Tia and Axel Halibel watched as the four deep burgundy coloured coffins were lowered into the four holes in the ground, a huge crowd gathered around the holes as they mourned the loss of the entire Mars Family and the two hovered in the background. Tia looked around at the sea of morbid expressions and dark clothes, trying to see if she could make out Diz's face amongst the dark swarm.

Communication with Diz had ceased the day previously, it wasn't unusual for Diz to not inform them of his situation or not report in, but the computer that was directly linked to Tia's base was always turned on and a song was always playing in the background. It was Diz's way of telling them that he was still there and that everything was fine, but last she checked there was no music in the background and from what Airwave told her, no activity on his end of the line.

Something was wrong, Diz was in some sort of trouble.

Tia spotted Diz's mother near the front of the crowd, she frowned at the sight of Coraline Summers and wondered why she would be there and not Diz. Neither Tia nor Axel knew Diz's biological father or even his real name, they knew his mother as on several occasions they had met her. Diz had fabricated the lie that he worked at a computer company owned by Kaien Mars, a company that Tia and Axel both apparently worked for.

Diz would have been aware of Kaien's death before Tia and Axel, he always seem to find out things first, but if he did know of Kaien's suicide before them then he didn't inform them and now he wasn't even at the funeral. Tia wondered why Coraline would go to the funeral, maybe she was in fact good friends with Kaien and was upset to see him gone or maybe Diz had sent her to attend the funeral because he was in some kind of trouble and couldn't be seen outside.

The two quickly left, they had more important things to do then attend the funeral of a traitor. As they walked back to the dark car parked not far from where the service was taken place, Tia heard feet approaching them at a quick pace, her hand slid into her dark jacket where her hand gun lay snugly in its holster. Axel raised a hand, his way of ordering her not to be so quick to shoot, and they both turned to face Coraline Summers.

"Ms. Summers," Axel greeted with a handsome smile. "Its so nice to see you again, how have you been?"

"I'm sorry to be so rude as to ignore formalities," Coraline said. "But we need to talk about my son, he was arrested yesterday by people working for an organization known as S.W.O.R.D. They planted false evidence on my son, I need help, I don't know who else to turn too."

Tia frowned at what the woman said, Diz had been taken by S.W.O.R.D? No wonder communication had ceased, he had been arrested, but how did they find him? She squinted and looked towards the funeral service, had Kaien something to do with it? Kaien may have been aware of Diz's identity and so when he released the three S.W.O.R.D agents he had captured he handed the information to him, on his way out of life Kaien sure had caused a lot of trouble for Trinity.

"Don't you worry," Axel smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll retrieve your son, you just go home and wait patiently for his return."

Tears of joy whelmed in her eyes, "Oh, thank you Axel," she cried. "I'm in your debt."

Coraline then left, thanking them twice before going home. They headed towards the car, Tia noticed the smile was gone from her husband's face and was replaced by a strange look she didn't often see on his face. He looked both annoyed and angry for some reason, she frowned lightly and held his hand in a comforting way.

"Something wrong, honey?" she asked.

"I feel like such an idiot for underestimating Zero and Kowalski's abilities at bio-engineering," Axel replied. "I didn't even bother to consider that Zero could have the ability to revert back into Artic fox state, because of my lack of judgement she got away. If she hadn't got anyway then maybe Diz wouldn't have been captured, maybe Kaien gave her the information on her way out and now we've lost two of our members."

"Diz is, to our knowledge, still alive," Tia said. "Kaien is gone, but we are still Trinity because we still have three members, there's still me, you and Diz. We've only managed to progress over the years by learning from our mistakes, Zero won't escape twice, I promise you that."

...

_S.W.O.R.D HQ, Section of the Sixth Division, Cell 843_

The cells at S.W.O.R.D were basic, round shaped bleach white rooms with a hard metal bed, a toilet, shower, sink and with a bullet and shatter proof glass covering the cell entrance instead of each cell. The inmate uniform was basic, a white baggy jumpsuit with your name, prisoner number and a unique barcode inscribed on the left breast and on the back. You was watched every hour of every day, S.W.O.R.D saw everything you did and there was no way inmates could communicate with one another.

Diz lay on his bed with his hands behind his head and he murmured softly to himself, he lay counting the minutes and singing to himself, waiting for Tia or Axel to pick up the signal from the tracer hidden beneath the skin of his shin. The tracer was a made through biological means, it had no metal in it and so wasn't detected when he went through the metal detectors. Diz had been prepared for this kind of thing, now all he had to do was wait.

He knew Tia and Axel would come for him, there was no way they would leave someone as important and someone who was such an asset to Trinity to spend the rest of his days to rot in a cell. He took a deep breath after he counted fifty minutes, then continued, singing, counting the minutes and waiting for the moment when he would be released from the his cell and would be allowed to extract his revenge.

...

_Kowalski and Zero's Apartment_

Kowalski groaned with pleasure as he pulled out of Zero and collapsed on top her on the living room floor, he wasn't really planning on making love to her for the first time in nearly two years on the living room floor, but when the moment arouse neither he nor she could really be bothered to get up and enter the bedroom. Zero was wet with sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead and side of her face, her breathing heavy and her lungs burnt from lack of oxygen.

She had waited a long time and she was satisfied with the climax of her orgasm, it seemed waiting only made it better. For a long time neither of them said anything, they merely held one another and he leaned on her chest, listening to the rhythm of her heart and listening to her heavy breathing. After a long time he propped himself up on his elbows, he ran a down the left side of her face, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Wow," he breathed. "That was... amazing. can we go again?"

"Not... yet," Zero answered. "I need time... to recover. I haven't had sex in... a long time... I don't think I'll be ready... until tomorrow."

Kowalski smiled, "Alright," he said. "If you say so."

He searched for his clothes, they were scattered all over the floor and he was still too tired and little numb to really move. He lay back on top of her, she kissed the side of his neck and stroked the back of his head, playing with the individual strands of silvery white hair on his head. Kowalski's smile grew and his arms tightened around her like a vice.

He never knew how much fun physical intimacy and sexual intercourse could be, it seemed as a penguin he was totally unaware of the benefits of having a fiancée could be. Now he had all of his memories back he was aware of his engagement to Zero, he knew now he and she had to start preparing for the wedding they would one day participate in. Kowalski was in fact an athiest, so was she, so they had planned to have they're wedding either on a beach or underneath a large oak tree in either autumn or winter,

"Our wedding," he began. "What have you planned while I was gone?"

"I planned nothing," she said. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh," Kowalski said. "Okay, I'm here now, why don't we continue?"

Zero sat up, "Let me get changed first," she said.

"Good idea," he smiled. "I'm starting to feel a breeze."

She giggled. Kowalski got to his feet, groaning a little as he moved his stiff joints and began to pick up his clothes. As Zero managed to get up and collect her own clothes, Kowalski gave an order to V.A.C.

"V.A.C," he said. "Turn up the temperature, its freezing in here."

"Could the fact your cold be down to the fact your butt naked?" V.A.C asked.

"... No," Kowalski replied. "Enough back talk, don't make me re-programme you."

"Alright, alright," V.A.C said. "Whatever you say, Master Kowalski."

The temperature rose and Kowalski gave a satisfied smile, he quickly slipped back into his clothes and realized that the bacon he left on the stove was probably no good now. Thankfully V.A.C was wired into everything in the house, so when it saw that its two masters were busy it turned off the stove and prevented a fire as it had many times in the past.

He glanced at Zero and found she was back into her pyjama's, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his body. Kowalski's arms automatically enclosed around her, nuzzling her neck and closing his eyes as he inhaled her unique and sweet scent. He hadn't realized how much he missed her, until recently he was blissfully unaware of his longings inside of him. He looked at the ring on his finger, noticing Zero had hers on now too.

Now he had his memories back and he was aware of the part inside of him that had, for nearly two years, been screaming out Zero's name as the loneliness and longing inside of him grew and intensified over the long months. He was back now, he was who he was supposed to be, he was her Kinky Kowalski and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon by choice.

"To think," she whispered. "After Trinity is gone I'll be Mrs. Kowalski Ostrowski."

"Zero Ostrowski," he murmured softly into her ear. "Its got a nice ring to it."

Zero's smile grew and she pulled away from his embrace, "I better go get changed into something different," she kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be waiting," Kowalski kissed her forehead and watched her leave.

He walked towards the window and looked down at the zoo, he could clearly remember his and Zero's last night together, when he spoke his concerns about how he felt like he was being selfish for running away and leaving her. That was probably the most haziest of his memories so far, but the more he tried to remember the clearer it became.

He still felt like a selfish coward for running away and leaving her to suffer alone, but he realized how important he and the other _'peng-umans' _were to S.W.O.R.D and to the Sixth Division. Without them he could only imagine how far Trinity's reach would be within the government and authorities, what they could possibly be doing and how much of the world they could be controling.

Without him and the others, Trinity would most probably be unstoppable. And what was worse than that, without Kowalski then Zero wouldn't exist. To him, a world without Zero was a world that was incomplete and it was a life that wasn't worth living. Without Zero, Kowalski couldn't continue to leave and vice versa, in a sense in order for Kowalski to continue his work and help put a dent in Trinity's empire, Zero had to exist also.

She was extremely important to the destruction of Trinity, and he wasn't even sure she was aware of it.

Kowalski looked across the zoo to the buildings on the other side of it, those tall buildings had always ruined his view of the sunset, when he could he was planning on moving to a place that had a great view of the sunset and if he could he would like a view of the ocean too. He was never a fan of cities, but he had to be close to S.W.O.R.D head quaters so for now he had to live in a city.

Something shone brightly on a tall building directly opposite the apartment building, he frowned and squinted at the bright light. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass shattering as cracks like a spider's web split along its surface and an alarm sounded in the background as V.A.C sent a message for help to S.W.O.R.D.

Zero ran into the room a second later, Kowalski turned to face her, his eyes wide and a small dribble of blood running out of the corner of his mouth. He heard nothing but white noise, the world moved as though put on slow motion and then he collapsed to the floor. Zero ran to his side, screaming something that may have been his name as thick tears ran down her face.

He lifted his head, looking at the shattered glass that lay on the floor and the small shards that clung to the frame, then he spotted the blossom of red on his chest and it all clicked. He had been shot. Kowalski's eyes rolled back into his head and he lay limply in Zero's arms, the world began to blacken around him and the last thing he saw was Zero's face wet with tears.

...

_An Hour Later, S.W.O.R.D HQ, Sixth Division Infirmary_

Looking at Kowalski from behind a thick glass window, Zero's Artic fox ears twitched every so often as she heard the beeps of a machine whose wires were connected to her fiancé. After the S.W.O.R.D agents arrived at the apartment they ordered a clean-up, sent agents towards the building where they assumed the assassin had awaited for they're opportunity to strike and then rushed Kowalski to the infirmary.

The other members of the Sixth Division had been contacted and told of the situation, now they were on they're way to see they're friend. Kowalski looked so strange on that tube shaped bed, an oxygen mask on his face and he had stitches on his chest from where the bullet had been removed. The bullet had missed his heart by a inch, it was horrifying to imagine that only one inch closer and she would have lost him.

Commander Bradley stood to her one side, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and starring sadly at one of his men. Zero said nothing for a long time, her eyes were cold and dead, only a glimmer of hope inside of her as she waited for the moment the surgeon would tell her that everything was okay and that Kowalski would be fine. After a few minutes a door on the other side of the room.

The surgeon approached them, her operation gown covered in small specks of blood and she held a clipboard in her one hand. Zero looked at the woman and saw the smile on her face, she sighed in relief and she collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. The surgeon decided to speak to Commander Bradley, she saw that Zero was too happy to really pay any attention.

"Mr. Ostrowski will be fine," she informed them. "As we said from our earlier report, we found that the bullet had missed his heart by an inch, we've now removed the bullet and the bullet has been identified as one that is used generally in an M24 Sniper Weapon System."

"M24 Sniper Weapon System?" Commander Bradley repeated. "Whoever shot Kowalski must have been a professional with military training... Trinity did this."

"How can you been so sure?" she asked. "There are plenty of organizations and groups who despise S.W.O.R.D."

"My division only works against Trinity," Commander Bradley explained. "That's all we do, we try to stop Trinity, and when we do we move onto another operation. There's no reason an unknown foe should attack Kowalski if they have no vendetta against him or my division."

Zero got to her feet, wiping tears from her eyes and seeming composed. "How long will Kowalski be hospitalized for?" she asked.

"For now its hard to say," she answered. "His vital signs are good, his brain patterns are normal, his body is still trying to get over the shock of actually being shot but I estimate he should be awake within three to four days. When he wakes we'll run some tests and when we're convinced he's recovered he can go home."

Zero nodded and turned back to face Kowalski, still smiling as she leaned a hand on the glass that separated them. She had almost lost him, that would be twice now that she would have lost the man she loved. She was just thankful that he was alive, that's all she could really want. Commander Bradley thanked the surgeon and she left, leaving the two alone.

Commander Bradley opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the whining tone of the siren and a red light flashing in the corner. Zero faced the flashing light in the corner of the cold room, she bared her teeth in annoyance and hissed under her breath, "What now?" Commander Bradley left the room and saw several men in uniform running down the corridor, he grabbed one by the forearm.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Men in dark uniforms bearing the Trinity logo have broken into the section of the compound run by you, Sir," the agent answered.

"What are Trinity thinking?" Commander Bradley snarled. "The other division's will come to our assistance, there's no way they can defeat us all."

The red light stopped flashing and remained a constant red glow on the air, Commander Bradley's eyes widened as the siren stopped and he bared his teeth down with so much force they made a _'snap'_ sound.

"I don't believe it," he scowled. "The Director is shutting down our half of the compound."

...

_Moments Earlier, Unknown Location of Director Hodgson_

Sat on a deck chair on a lush tropical island, Director Hogdson sat pool side in a white dress and a straw hat, a drink in her one hand as her husband sat on a deck beside her and they watched they're children play and swim in the beautifully warm pool water. Director Hodgson rarely left the island, whenever she did it was only for meetings of extreme level ten importance.

She took a sip from the glass, the straw hat covering her face with a dark shadow and all that was visible were her lips that were painted in a dark lipstick. A man approached her in a dark suit and a mobile phone in his one hand, she got to her feet and took the phone off him, he remained silent with his head bowed down.

"Speak," she ordered and took another sip from her drink.

"The Sixth Division of the American S.W.O.R.D head quarters have been attacked by a group known as Trinity," answered a young woman. "From what we know at least eighty men and women have broken in, the Sixth Division has only fifty-eight men and women used for security and other such purposes. What do we do?"

Director Hodgson finished her drink, "Shut down all entrances to the section of the complex that is controlled by Commander Bradley," she ordered. "The affairs of one division should not affect other divisions and endanger they're men, when Bradley has sorted out the mess then you can open all the entrances."

"Yes, sir," the woman ended communication.

Director Hodgson passed the phone back to the man and walked back to her deck chair, she clicked her fingers once and she was presented with a new drink.

...

_S.W.O.R.D HQ, Sixth Division Infirmary_

"This is ridiculous," Zero hissed. "I can't believe that bitch would do that to us!"

"We have to accept the Director's decision as a good choice," Commander Bradley said. "For now we have to protect Kowalski and our men, you can complain later."

"I don't have my weapons," Zero pointed out. "I'm still in my pyjama's and the armoury is too far from here, I don't think I'd make it."

"You're going to have to try!" Commander Bradley snapped. "We're short on men and I have no idea where Skipper and the others are!"

Zero sighed, "You're right, sir," she said. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"I know," he said. "But you need to focus, okay?"

Zero nodded, there was the sound of gunshots and Commander Bradley pulled a hand gun from beneath his uniform. She saw he had only several rounds with him, he needed to stay behind and protect Kowalski and until Zero could get more weapons this was all he had to protect the love of Zero's life. She sucked in a deep breath and left the room.

Commander Bradley entered the room Kowalski was held in and blocked the door with a few heavy cabinets, the glass was bullet proof and it would hold against all types of bullets except for armour piercing rounds, but when faced with grenades or other explosive devices it could only take three rounds before shattering. He just hoped Skipper and the others were in the building somewhere.

...

Zero ran down the corridor, finding a corpse of one of Trinity's men a little further down from the infirmary and took the man's heavy machine gun. There was only two rounds left, but it would hopefully be enough. She slowly stalked down the corridor, her sensitive ears listening for any familiar voices and the sound of the enemy. So far she had come across no enemies, a couple of allies who were reloading but no one to shoot at.

They may have been at a disadvantage of less troops, but each S.W.O.R.D agent had spent years training for such an event and each had excellent skills when it came to handling a firearm. She crouched low by a corner and peeked around, she found three men in dark clothes that mainly consisted of jeans, a shirt and jacket with the ominous blue Trinity logo stitched onto the back of the jacket.

The three men had one of S.W.O.R.D's female employee's, both her arms were held by the two men and the third man grabbed her chin as he sneered. Zero's eyes widened, those three men seemed so familiar, was it just because Zero had been in that same situation? Or was it because... she caught a glimpse of the third man's face, the one who held the woman's chin, his nose was broken and his one cheek bruised as though he had been kicked across the face.

Anger took Zero, her face twisted into a sneer as it was contorted by anger and she growled like an angered animal. She charged at the three men, ramming the butt of the gun into his neck. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor, she turned to the other two men and with immense accuracy, she fired at the two men who became shredded pieces of destroyed meat and flesh as they collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you, Zero," the woman said.

She grabbed her gun and left, Zero faced the man who remained alive and glared at him. His eyes fluttered opened, she slammed the butt of the gun into his face. The bones in his nose were damaged even more, she hit him in the face again, and again and again. She shut her eyes as tears flooded from her eyes, she continued to smash his face in and blood splattered across her face.

This was her revenge, she would never allow someone like him to hurt her or any other woman ever again. He had to pay for not only hurting her, but for attempting to hurt that other woman and for hurting and ruining the lives of so many other women. Zero was stronger than most, she got over such things because she knew that it was the nature of many to harm others as it was her nature once to hunt.

But Zero knew some other women weren't as strong and if she managed to rid the world of these three scum bags then she was making a difference, it was a small dent in such a society of thieves, rapists and crooks, but even a small dent was better than nothing. Zero opened her eyes and her arms ached, she stared at the bloody mess of a face that had collapsed in on itself.

Blood pored from the wreck; the flesh torn, the nose was nothing more than a bloody lump of white bone and flesh, the eyes were nowhere to be seen and Zero knew that it was going to be awhile before anyone identified who this man once was. Zero wiped the tears and blood from her face, leaving crimson smears across her face and on her clothes.

She quickly continued on her way, cutting down people with her bullets and making her way towards the armoury. She knew she wasn't far now, all she had to do was turn another corner and... she turned a corner and came face-to-face with a man wearing a balaclava mask and a uniform similar to that of S.W.O.R.D. But she wasn't fooled, not only was it the wrong colour but the Trinity logo was on the right breast.

She felt something pressed against her stomach, she looked down at a barrel of sleek silver gun pressed to her stomach, she was too slow to react. He fired. Zero's eyes widened and went dark, the light fading from her eyes as she coughed out blood and collapsed onto her side. He kicked her in the stomach, Zero screamed out in pain and clutched the wound as she felt her hot blood seep through her fingers.

She looked up at him, the world a hazy blur that tilted to the side. He slowly removed the balaclava from his face, revealing his short and spiky sandy yellow hair. Airwave aimed the gun at her forehead, a stern scowl on his face that wasn't often seen on a teenage boys face. He kicked her in the stomach once more, a fountain of red liquid pored out of her mouth.

"You'll never interfere with mom's plan's ever again," he growled. "Never again."

His finger squeezed the trigger and Zero wondered if this was it for her, would she ever see Kowalski again? Would she never get the chance to be Mrs. Zero Ostrowski? She stared into his eyes and saw an imprint of Tia inside of him, she came to a horrible realization: this was the end.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Commander Bradley stared at the gun in his hand, the instrument used for deciding the fate of one's life was in his hands and the magnitude of it sunk in as he found his gaze fixated on the weapon. He could hear the sound of gunshots from where he stood, facing the bed Kowalski lay on, and he wondered how many of his men were dead. He knew only one tenth of his men were signed in at the moment and at the base, still, the thought of those few dying were enough to shake him to his very being.

It had been a long time since he fired a gun, even longer since Commander Bradley had been out in the field. He wondered if he could still fire a gun with the accuracy he used to be famous for, he glanced up at Kowalski. Seeing Kowalski with all those wires, machines and liquids being pumped into and attached to him made Commander Bradley feel guilty.

No matter what happened to any of his men, whether it was an injury during a training exercise or an on mission accident, he always felt guilty as he was in charge of his men and women. When he told Zero of his concerns she always assured him that he shouldn't be guilty, they knew the risks when they joined, but he couldn't help the feeling of guilt creep into his heart when he heard of another death or fatal injury.

The gunshots outside hushed and his gazed turned towards the barricaded door, the silence hung on the air for a long time and he wondered if the fighting had ceased. He cocked his gun, knowing never to trust silence, especially during a battle. He crept towards the glass on the wall, and came face-to-face with a man with the Trinity logo stitched onto the left breast pocket on his jacket.

He held a shot gun and aimed at the glass; Commander Bradley glared at the man, but knew he was safe for now. There was no way that gun would get through the glass, it wasn't powerful enough, he just hoped that the man didn't have any grenades on him. The man prepared to fire a shot, another shot ran out and the man collapsed to the ground, a bloody hole in his head.

Rico walked towards the glass, a standard hand gun in his hand, and across his face was a smear of blood. Commander Bradley sighed in relief, glad to see that Rico was still in the building, if he was here then so were the others and that meant that they now had a major advantage. He caught Rico staring at Kowalski with a morbid expression, he tapped the glass and Rico turned his attention to him.

"Are Skipper and the others here?" he asked.

Rico nodded.

"Good," Commander Bradley smiled. "Have you seen Zero? I ordered her to go to the armoury, but she hasn't come back yet."

Rico shook his head, Commander Bradley lost the smile. He glanced at Kowalski, hoping that Zero hadn't come to face the same fate as Kowalski, he put on a strong demeanour and turned to Rico with a steely look in his eyes.

"Rico," he snapped. "Stay here, use whatever you've got to keep this room safe."

Rico nodded, he went to the door and closed it, and Commander Bradley now saw more weaponry attached to his belt and to his back. Commander Bradley stared darkly at the floor, _Was Zero dead?_ he thought. It was fair to say he and Zero had a close bond, even a type of fatherly/daughter bond; he wasn't sure how he would react if he found out she was dead.

...

_Seconds Earlier_

Zero didn't hear the gun shot, for some reason she had been so rapt with fear that all sound, all of her senses, had been not registered anything. She had not even realized that she had closed her eyes. Zero slowly opened her one eye, groaning with pain slightly as she remembered that she had been shot in the gut, and looked up.

Airwave stood before her, eyes wide with a thick scarlet stain running out of his mouth and down his chin. She then saw the large blade through his chest; he looked at the blade, his trembling hands reached towards the stained steel. The weapon was pulled out of his back and he collapsed to his knees besides her, Zero smiled when she saw One holding the long and odd knife.

"You... took your... time," Zero chuckled.

"Sorry," One teased. "But I was a bit pre-occupied, cutting through these Trinity scum with just a knife takes time and patience."

"I never thought... you to be... the... patient... type," Zero said with surprise on her face.

One pulled a face, "C'mon," she placed her knife in a sheath on her thigh and helped Zero up, putting Zero's arm over her shoulder.

"What's... the situation?" Zero asked.

"We've managed to take down nearly all Trinity members," she answered. "There are some stranglers, but Skipper and Private is taking care of them."

"That's good," Zero smiled as One headed towards the infirmary. "Any idea why they attacked?"

"I think I know why," One replied. "I think they may have come for Diz, but I have no idea of the situation in the cells."

Zero said nothing.

As One helped her to the infirmary they came across Trinity workers who had been killed or captured, though those who survived would soon wish that they had been killed when they discover the way S.W.O.R.D interrogates their prisoners. When they came to the infirmary they found Five having an injury in his arm sought too while doctors and surgeons hurried between beds to attend the wounded.

Few were fatally wounded and Zero saw none who were beyond help, they had done well, too well in her opinion. One saw the worried expression on her face, she helped Zero onto a bed and a doctor quickly came to her assistance.

"What's wrong, Zero?" One asked.

"Doesn't this seem... like..." Zero closed her eyes and grunted as the doctor picked up some tools and addressed the wound. "It was... too easy? Someone... needs to... check the cells- _now!_"

One nodded, "I'll go now," she promised. "Just stay here, okay?"

She saw Zero didn't want to stay and be cared for, she wanted to go and assess the situation herself, she hated to be on the sidelines. But Zero knew that she was in no condition to be going anywhere, for now she would just have to settle for watching the action from the sidelines.

...

One arrived in the cells of the Sixth Division, inside inmates begged to know what was happening, others seemed unconcerned of the events and others were just enjoying the sight of the woman before them. She slowly approached Diz's cell, her hand hovering inches from the handle of her knife and her enhanced senses listening out for any unusual sounds. She didn't hear any unsual sounds, but that didn't ease her.

She came to Diz's cell, she found the bars were open and she heard her heartbeat in her ears. She felt panic rise up inside her, pulling her knife from the holder she charged into the cell, and found Diz's corpse laid out on the bed. He was split from the nave to the chaps, the floor was covered in a crimson liquid and she had to take a step back in order to avoid the mess.

One frowned and turned around to face the man in the cell opposite, he sat on his bed facing her, looking at her with the eye that hadn't been sewn shut. The corner of his mouth pulled up when he saw the look on her face, and he saw an opportunity to make his life-long sentence a little more cosy.

"You wanna know who killed him, right?" he said. "I'll tell you... but you know how I work, give me something and you get something."

One's frown deepened, "How about you tell me what I need to know and I won't have your sexual organ cut off via a rusty saw?" she asked.

His face paled, going completely white and every ounce of smugness was washed off his face. When someone like One threatened you like that, you knew she was serious and that she would make sure what she promised came true. Even if he was never going to get out, he still would like to know he was the same man he was before he was arrested.

"Someone in a uniform came in," he answered. "I didn't see their face, but they had a logo on they're back, a triangle with two smaller ones on the corners."

"Trinity," One murmured. "What did the person do after they killed him?"

"They just left," he replied.

"Maybe this person has been apprehended," One smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Hurst, because of your cooperation you get to keep your little friend."

One left the cells, catching Dameon Hurst mutter something that sounded like _'He's not little' _and arranged to have the cell cleaned and Diz's body was to be criminated. It was easy to assume that Trinity arranged to have Diz killed in order to insure that no important information fell into the wrong hands, and she was certain that person who killed Diz was the teenager who shot Zero.

But still, with Diz now gone that meant Trinity now only had two members, Tia and Axel, what exactly were the two planning?

...

_California, Tia's Headquarters_

Tia entered Airwave's dark office, every monitor providing a hum of light which showed the uncharacteristically sweet smile on her face. In her one hand she carried a tray with two drinks and in the other hand she carried a bag of Chinese takeaway, she knew Airwave got lonely often when he had to stay in that room all day and so whenever she had the time she would visit him and spend an hour or more with him.

"Airwave, sweety," she smiled. "I bought some food, it's your favourite."

There came no reply, none of Airwave's usual comments or even that weird little giggle he made when he was about to be fed. Tia lost the smile, she looked around her, seeing if Airwave had wondered off into one of the corner of the rooms to watch something that he found more interesting.

"James...?" she said, her voice a little shaky. "You better not be hiding, you know I don't like it when you tease me... James?"

Her question was answered by heavy, unsettling silence. Tia began to panic, she reached towards the light on the wall and switched it on, despite knowing Airwave got annoyed when he was suddenly blinded by an unnatural light. When her eyes adjusted it didn't take her too long to realize that Airwave was gone.

Tia knew her soon-to-be son well; he never left his office without telling her, he always came to work the same time as her and he never ever left his equipment on if he wasn't in his office. Something was defiantly wrong, what would make him leave everything and just up and leave?

Something wasn't right.

...

_Five Days Later_

Zero was once again at Kowalski's side, waiting for him to wake and waiting for him to hear the words she most desperately wanted to hear. _'I love you'_. Zero herself was not in that good a condition, she had been taken off duty while her wounds were allowed the necessary time to heal, but it didn't stop her from complaining about being off-duty and missing all of the meetings that had taken place over the last five days.

Over the past five days the department had been cleaned up, those alive were interrogated in order to gain important information while those dead were all criminated and the ashes kept in order to keep a record of those who had worked for Trinity. The remains of the deceased were never given to their families, it may have seen unfair, but many amongst S.W.O.R.D agreed it was fair.

Despite the fact everyone, including other divisions, was annoyed at Director Hogdson's decision to seal off the department, Commander Bradley had not spoken to the Director about her poor decision. For now S.W.O.R.D had no information, each of the prisoners had been trained well and refused to talk, all that they really knew was that Diz had arranged the whole thing. But Skipper didn't believe it, if Diz had arranged for his rescue then why was he killed?

Many psychologists agreed with Skipper, they all agreed that if Diz was willing to arrange for a rescue of his, a rescue then would only end in the death and injury of others, why would he go through all that trouble just to throw his life away? It had to be either Tia or Axel, but why kill Diz when he was such an asset to Trinity? It didn't make any sense, if Kowalski were awake then they would have the answer.

In the meeting hall, Commander Bradley and the rest of Sixth Division tried to think of the best course of action and what Trinity was really planning. It seemed obvious to them now that Diz was not the one who arranged his rescue, they all agreed that Trinity had arranged for a rescue mission if something were to happen to one of them, but Diz had not been aware of the fact he was too be killed.

"Zero told me that the kid who shot her said something about us never interfering with his _'mom's'_ plans ever again," One said. "Could his mother be Tia?"

"Why would she send her son to the front line?" Wedy asked. "I know Tia's nuts, but still, if its her son-"

"I agree," Five quickly cut her off, knowing that Wedy would eventually end up going off topic. "Something's up, do you think maybe Axel's plotting something behind Tia's back?"

"Not maybe," said a familiar voice. "Definitely."

They all quickly turned towards the open doorway, Kowalski stood in his hospital gown with Zero to the side of him. Despite the fact walking seemed an extremely strenuous act he was still up, his pale face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his breathing ragged and his hair stuck to his face. Zero stared sadly at the back of his head, she didn't want him up, she needed him back in bed.

"Kowalski!" Skipper gasped. "You shouldn't be up."

"I told him that, Skipper," Zero said timidly. "But-"

"But nothing!" Kowalski snapped.

Zero shied away from his tone, One and Wedy quickly realized that Zero and Kowalski had an argument. Wedy could only assume that Zero had insisted that he return to his bed, but Kowalski had quickly disagreed and gave her some kind of reason for why he couldn't lie in bed.

"This is more important than my safety," Kowalski continued. "Axel has gone behind Tia's back, he's had Diz eliminated, all we can assume is that he is planning something his wife is not aware of."

"Why would Axel do that?" Private asked.

"I suppose," Commander Bradley rubbed his chin. "The first generation of Trinity was... weak. Kaien was old, we were all aware that Diz had his own secret agenda. With those two gone then it'll just be him and Tia, he can add a new member... or two."

"What do you mean?" Skipper frowned.

"If Tia is not aware of what Axel is planning then maybe he's planning on getting rid of her too," Kowalski replied.

"But how do you even know Axel is behind this?" Five asked.

"Tia wouldn't send her son to the front line, Diz wouldn't arrange for the Sixth Division to be taken over only if for him to be killed and Kaien is dead," Kowalski pointed out.

There was silence for a long time, the evidence they had been presented with was a lot to take in. Axel Halibel was back now, but it seemed he had only returned in order to carry out his own agenda. What had changed to Axel and had the other's suffered the same changes? It was possible that due to extended periods as animals with no previous memories of who they were that they had suffered some damage to their psyche, and if so then were Skipper and the others going to experience these changes too?

Wedy glanced at Zero, she honestly could not remember a time when Zero and Kowalski had an argument, they disagreed and sometimes had little arguments, but she had never looked so upset after arguing over his well being. What had he said to her that had unsettled her so much? Was Kowalski already beginining to show some rather unsettling changes?

"Alright," Commander Bradley said eventually whilst clapping his hands. "I'm giving everyone a two day break, I want everyone to be physically and mentally ready by the end of the break, if your not ready I don't want to see you."

Commander Bradley quickly left, pushing past Kowalski in the doorway, he glanced briefly at Zero. She caught the look, he affectionatly tapped her on the head and then he left, several silent words passing between them. The others soon filed out of the room, Skipper and the other _'peng-umans' _dragging Kowalski back to the infirmary.

Zero had left soon after Commander Bradley had, she had silently managed to get away without saying anything to Kowalski or the others and they were starting to worry about her. One got up from her seat and left the room, Wedy and Five following her.

"One, where are you going?" Wedy asked.

"To see Zero," One answered.

"But you hate her," Wedy frowned.

"One doesn't hate Zero," Five said. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well," Wedy raised both of her eyebrows, suddenly confused. "They're always arguing, they're always shouting at one another."

"Its just two female's stepping on one another's territory," Five explained. "You obviously didn't see how badly I argued with Two, we always fighting."

"But why?" Wedy asked.

"We're all animals living in human bodies," Five replied. "Its just instinct."

Wedy and Five stopped, One continued to stalk down the corridor, following Zero's distinctive scent. Wedy never actually knew which animals One and Five were before they became human, but she did know one thing, those in the _'Darwin Project' _stuck together. They were a close community, a family even, when one of them was down there was someone there to pick them up.

Wedy smiled, knowing it was not her place to get involved in the tight cluster. Five smiled his thanks, then quickly caught up with One who had found Zero in the records room, sat atop a cabinet and appeared to have been waiting for them.

The main reason One and Zero were always at one another's throat is the classic cat and dog scenario, Zero is an Arctic fox and One is a Latin American black panther. Five had difficulties with Two as Five was an Ethiopian beisa oryx and Two just happened to be a wild dog, a predator that hunts oryx in the wild.

It seemed Kowalski just seemed to pick animals that were either an endangered species or ones that took his fancy, Kowalski never thought of the implications the different species would cause when placed in the same room. But even though they were all animals that often fought in the wild and even though they argued as humans, they actually got on very well.

"Well, well," One smirked. "If I didn't know you well I'd say you was waiting for us."

Zero crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest, they saw her face was strained with a difficult decision, One frowned slightly and realized that the friendly basis they usually worked on was not needed for this particular plan.

"I don't like saying this... but..." Zero sighed. "Kowalski and the others are going to plan something that will not work, I know my K.K is a genius but he's been gone for a long time."

"And you have a plan that will work?" Five asked.

"Yes," Zero nodded. "We'll be breaking a hell of a lot of rules, but I think Commander Bradley's fine with it."

Five thought back to the look Zero and Commander Bradley shared, if Commander Bradley was fine with Zero going behind the _'peng-umans' _backs in order to plan a second agenda then chances were even he doubted the success of the mission Skipper was planning at that moment with Kowalski.

"Just so you know," Zero jumped down from the cabinet. "The plan goes into operation tomorrow, I need to know for sure you're willing to do what's necessary and not tell Skipper or Rico or anyone else what we're up too."

"If Commander Bradley thinks its the right thing to do then I'm in," Five answered quickly. "I don't like the thought of going behind Rico's back, but if we have too..."

Zero nodded once, she turned to look at One. The taller woman held Zero's stern gaze, she frowned deeply and sighed heavily. She scratched the back of her neck, closing her eyes, she had never gone behind Skipper's back or even planned anything without him knowing. And as much as she hated the thought of betraying him, another part of her knew it was the right thing to do.

The _'peng-umans'_ had not been quite right since they're return, things about them were off, little but noticeable things they had all noticed. Maybe sending them off on a mission was not the right to do, maybe they needed to spend more time away from a loaded gun and get back in touch with who they really were.

"I'm in," One opened her eyes and stood with a confident pose. "What do we need?"

"First things first," Zero began, "we need the ashes of James McManus."

...

_That Night_

Zero stared at the gun that sat at the bottom of her sock drawer, a Smith & Wesson Model 19 Combat revolver with the word _LUCKY_ engraved on the barrel. Her preferred weapon of choice and one that she hadn't fired or loaded since Kowalski became a penguin. She pulled the gun out of its small wooden box and her old companion slid into her grip with surprising ease, almost like it was welcoming her back.

She aimed the gun at the wall, pulled the trigger, the gun wasn't loaded but it still felt nice to pull that trigger. Zero heard the front door open, she put the gun back into its box and closed the door, even though she hated putting her old friend away so quickly she knew she would need it soon.

"V.A.C," Zero said. "Is that Kowalski who just stepped through the door?"

"Yes, Mistress Zero," V.A.C answered.

"How does he look?" Zero asked.

"Well..." V.A.C sounded reluctant to answer. "To be honest, he looks a right mess. I thought he was supposed to stay in the hospital until they said it was safe for him to return."

"He was supposed too," Zero snapped.

She left and found Kowalski sat on the sofa, hunched over and breathing heavily. Even in his lab coat he didn't look any less pitiful, she sighed and slowly retreated back into the bedroom. She didn't want to talk to him, not after what he said.

"Zero?" he called. "Are you here?... V.A.C, where's Zero?"

"She's... uh..." even though he was a computer V.A.C knew when a woman wanted to be alone. "She's not here, she did come back to check up on things but she's gone now."

Kowalski got to his feet, groaning as he did so. "Alright," he said. "Will you run a bath for me?"

"Already on it," V.A.C replied.

Kowalski hobbled to the bathroom as he heard the sound of running water, Zero crept past the bathroom door with a heavy bag on her shoulders and her Smith & Wesson revolver attached to the holster on her side. She whispered goodbye to V.A.C and left without saying goodbye to her fiancé.

...

_The Next Night, Tia's Californian Headquarters_

Tia was terrified, what had become of James? Where was her son? Axel said he had no idea where James had gotten too, he believed that S.W.O.R.D had kidnapped him after discovering a connection between him and Tia and were going to use him as bait in order to gain information or something else.

Tia didn't believe Axel. There were too many holes in his story, too much that didn't make sense.

First, why would James go out when he had no friends? There was no one for him to see outside of his home, all he had was Tia and his internet friends and he was happy with those few. Second, James always carried his Blackberry with him, it was practically glued to his hand, even if he had been kidnapped she would have been able to trace his last call and use a satelite to trace his whereabouts.

Third, James McManus' existence had been erased from existence, even his biological father believed his son to be dead. And fourth, James and Tia had never been seen together in public, not even Diz and Kaien knew of his existence so how had S.W.O.R.D found out about him?

Tia sat behind her office desk, starring at an old crumpled and bent out of shape photo of her and James from years previously, the only photo of those two and it was always kept on her person. Tia got to her feet, deciding to confront Axel, she had a feeling he knew more than he was saying and she was going to find out what he was hiding.

She left the room and found the corridor of the office building was quiet, she frowned to herself, noting her receptionist's desk was empty. She called her receptionist's name, there came no reply. Tia suddenly felt something against the back of her neck, her eyes widened a fraction for a brief second, then she composed herself.

"Well..." she smirked. "Aren't I the fool? I send my men out to go search for someone and I am left completely defenceless."

"We just need to talk, Tia," Zero said.

Tia pouted slightly, a slight frown on her face. She slowly backed into the office, she wanted to hear what Zero had to say, it had to be important if she broke into her office building and sealed off the floor. Once inside One closed the door, Five frisked Tia and quickly took away her handgun and knife and tossed the aside.

Tia was then cuffed and shoved her to the floor, her back to her wall and she faced the three figures clad in black. Zero removed the black balaclava from her face, setting her Smith & Wesson gun on the table and she knelt in front of Tia. The older woman stared at Zero, a deep scowl on her cocky face.

"We know who James McManus is," Zero said in a cold voice.

Tia lost her cockiness, like a flannel washing cheap make-up off her face. Panic came across Tia's face, all sorts of ideas running through her mind and all of those ideas ended in the same bleak way.

"Where is he?" Tia asked.

"He's dead," One answered.

Tia's face contorted in pain, thick tears suddenly streaming down her face and leaving dark smudges on her face. All three were taken back by the sudden emotion on the infamous Tia Halibel's face, they had never expected her to express such emotion or to even have feelings.

"You killed him!" she screamed. "You _fuckers!_ I'll fucking kill you all!"

"James was involved with a raid on Sixth Division HQ," Five answered. "He was attacking a S.W.O.R.D agent, he became a threat and he was eliminated."

Confusion suddenly came across her wet face, anger and pain soon gone, "What raid?" Tia asked. "I didn't authorize any raid of your headquarters, even if I had, why would I send James?"

"That's what we need to talk about," Zero said.

Zero gave a quick nod to Five, he took off his backpack and pulled out a light blue urn that appeared to be made out of something like China or similar. Five passed the urn to Zero, Tia knew who's ashes were inside the beautiful pottery and she couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude. Zero gently held the urn, then placed it on the floor in front of her.

"During the raid someone released Diz, but only to kill him," Zero continued. "We know Kaien wouldn't arrange this because he's dead and Diz is his son, and we know Diz wouldn't arrange his own murder."

"How did you find out about James?" Tia asked.

"He said we wouldn't interfere with his mother's plans ever again," Five replied. "We assumed that was you and conducted a DNA test in order to ID him."

Tia stared at the urn in front of her for a long time, she squinted her eyes slightly. "I would never ask James to risk his life for me," she said quietly. "The only other person who could have arranged the raid was Axel, he could have easily persuaded James that I wanted his assistance in the raid."

Tia smiled suddenly, an insane look in her red raw, tear filled eyes. "I know what your playing at..." she said. "I always knew you was special Zero, you know what it takes to win."

"Do we have a deal, Tia?" Zero asked.

"Un-cuff me first," Tia ordered. "Show me how much you trust me."

Five noticed a reluctant look on Zero's face, she was clearly playing with fire and she would have to exercise extreme caution in order to not get burned. Luckily Zero was the type of person who had been burnt before, she was almost immune to it now, if she got burnt then she would just keep going regardless of the pain.

"Do it," she commanded.

Five un-cuffed Tia, she automatically picked up the urn and walked towards her desk, setting the urn on the wood and she picked up Zero's gun. One and Five reached for they're own firearms, watching Tia carefully as she walked towards Zero.

"Its a good gun," Tia commented. "A good make... ol' Lucky."

Tia handed Zero the gun, as the two hands gripped the gun an alliance was forge without any words needed to be spoken. It was not the traditional way of shaking hands, but it was the way an agent of S.W.O.R.D and an infamous drug lord shook hands.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter X

_Author's Note: I apologize to those who have been expecting this chapter, I have been busy with school work and so I've fallen behind on a whole set of fanfics. Also, I would like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed or even glanced through this story. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this and for sticking through with me to the very end, and, as Skipper would say: "The end is near." Only a little bit left now, my friends._

_..._

**Chapter X**

_S.W.O.R.D HQ_

Kowalski had already begun preparations for his new plan, after sorting through all the small details and cleaning up some mistakes caused by rushing through the preparations with Skipper and Commander Bradley, a meeting had been arranged to take place in the hall. It was still early morning, the sky was stained with speckles of pink and orange and had yet to return to a pallid blue and all gathered within the hall all were in a foul mood.

It was far too early to hold a meeting, each of them had been pulled from their beds in order to attend a meeting which have just as easily be held hours later, when none of them would have been so figgety and grumbling. But no matter how foul the mood they were all in, each of them forgot about their own concerns and threw a worried glance to the hall's doors. Zero, Five, Wedy and One were late, which was strange as none of them were ever late and there was no explanation for why the whole group was yet to arrive.

Wedy always came to work accompanied by Private, One always arrived early as she argued that was the best time to get a muffin from the canteen, Five was known for being punctual, even when it was not necessary and Zero was never late for any reason. Yet none of them were there that morning, no explanation had been given and each of them were worried as to what could have become of their friends.

Private had explained on how Wedy actually never came home last night, adding to the mystery, as none of the missing parties had actually returned to they're own homes. Kowalski stood by the projector screen, looking both nervous of announcing his plan and concerned for his absentee fiancée, but looked confused as to which emotion to act upon. Should he remain focused on his job or spend time worrying about the woman he loved and had greatly upset?

Commander Bradley didn't contribute to the group; he seemed calm in comparison to the _'peng-umans'_ and showed no plans to begin to recruit a search party. Skipper looked to Kowalski; the low lighting seemed to make the sadness on Kowalski's face stand out in even more, like some depressing velvet painting. Skipper wanted to think of something comforting, but his concerns were spent on his own missing wife.

Kowalski looked almost as if he blamed himself for the absentee faces, but there was no logical reason for blaming him for Wedy, Five and One's absence. But he could be easily blamed for Zero's absence; he had appeared to have upset her the day previously and he had not yet told them what he had said or done, for all they knew he had said or done something awful and she had run off somewhere to vent her rage.

Skipper leaned his one elbow on the desk, trying to hide his own sense of dread as proffesionally as he could, yet the slight quiver of his lower lip gave it all away. There were so many options of what could have happened to them, maybe Tia had gotten them or maybe even Axel, there was no guarantee this new plan would follow each important detail. There was so much to set up, so much they needed assistance in setting up.

The doors to the hall opened, they all spun around, feeling relief grow in their chests. The light weight feeling was soon extinguished at the sight of Mort, who looked at them sheepishly as he took his seat besides Private and looked as though he had done something wrong. It didn't take a genius to realize that Mort had no luck in finding One or anyone else, but it was still best to act like they weren't aware of his concerns, there was really no way of knowing what Mort had been up in the short time they had allowed him to go unsupervised.

"You couldn't find them?" Private guessed.

Mort nodded, "Mrs. Skipper told me yesterday to wait for her in the canteen and save her a muffin," he said miserably. "But she never showed up."

"She didn't come home either," Private slouched in his seat. "Do you think something's happened to them?"

"Don't think like that!" Skipper commanded. "Anything could have happened, there's no point in assuming the worst."

"Good point, Skipper," Kowalski tried to smile but failed. "I suggest this meeting be upheld, only until they return and we can be sure they are all safe."

"Agreed," Commander Bradley got to his feet. "I have a lot of paper work to get through anyway, I'll see you all later."

He left, waving briefly as he did so. Mort's head hit the table, with a loud and painful sounding _'thud'_ and he made small whimpering noises. They realized that he had used One as a replacement for Julien, without her it seemed he would have some difficulty dealing with the loss of Julien and One. Skipper felt an odd sense of nostalgia as he remembered Julien and his playful antics, it had been so long since they had seen Julien or Marlene or even Maurice.

Hell, Skipper even missed the zoo keeper Alice a little. He looked to Private, who soothingly rubbed Mort's back, then to Rico who rubbed his stomach and Skipper sensed his missed the ability to regurgitate weapons, his gaze finally fell onto the depressed Kowalski and he made up his mind.

"Gentlemen - and Mort - we're going back to the zoo," he announced.

They all turned to him in confusion at the sudden announcment, the confusion further inflamed by the awkward smile Skipper forced onto his face.

...

_Commander Bradley's Office_

He had not really paid much attention to the time, he rarely slept nowadays due to the amount of paper work thrown at him, so kept little track of time. Though he knew it was very early when he entered his office and found the lights were not yet turned on, he pouted at the sight of the darkness - he had never liked the darkness, there could be anything lurking in the dark. He flicked the lights on, sensing a presence lurking in the darkness.

The lights came on, flickering several times before remaining as a constant glow. Zero stood behind his desk, her arms folded over her chest. One sat behind Commander Bradley's desk on his comfortable chair, her hands behind her head and her muddy boots up on the table as she grinned at him. He saw no sign of Wedy and Five, he could only assume they were carrying out their duties.

"You saw Kowalski's plan, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes," he replied. "He presented it to me late yesterday night at my apartment, I agree with your earlier deduction - his plan won't work."

"Told you," Zero admitted with a guilty look on her face. "It's a good plan, no doubt about it."

"The problem is that plan would only work if, say, they were penguins and Axel was a dolphin," One continued. "None of them are in the right frame of mind right now."

"I agree," Commander Bradley shooed One from his desk and set himself down. "At least Kowalski's plan can be used to our advantage, we just have to pray they'll still carry it out without you."

"Yes," One agreed. "We're going to need one hell of an excuse to convince them we cannot join them, stalling the meeting only bought us enough time to set up a few things."

"No worries," Commander Bradley assured them. "I have a plan; I'll return to the meeting later and announce you are all being transferred to another sector of the base up in Alaska under orders from Director Hodgson who believes your skills are better used there. You didn't return home yesterday as you couldn't face them, you didn't come to the meeting because you was packing."

"You'll think they'll buy that?" One asked, unconvinced.

"I do," Commander Bradley nodded. "Once I explain you believe the distance will help your relationships, as at the moment all of you feel distanced from the people you once knew."

Zero hummed loudly, digesting the plan, it sounded solid enough. Things had been rocky recently, in all of the relationships from what she knew, and she had always said that the best way to fix a relationship is to gain some distance in order to think things through. And for all she knew all of the sneaking around and avoiding them may give them time to think things through, it may actually give them time to fix things.

"It should work," Zero said. "If not we're going to need to re-think this whole strategy."

"It will work," he guaranteed. "Have a little faith, Zero."

She frowned slightly, but said nothing more of the subject and both of them sneaked out of the building. Back in the car they drove to the apartment they had rented in order to carry out their own plan, Zero remained quiet during the journey and the silence was gnawing at One like a drill to the teeth. She had never liked the silence, especially when the silence was caused by Zero, who was normally so chatty.

One gripped the steering wheel, watching her knuckles pale as her grip tightened. She had been meaning to ask Zero what Kowalski had said to her, what words he had said or what actions had been carried out to cause her to be so sullen. But she didn't want to be so forward and appear rude or insensitive. Then again, was there a nice way of asking what one's fiancé had said or done to cause so much pain?

Probably not.

One glanced at Zero, then sighed and knew the nagging feeling inside of her wouldn't go away until she asked. They were friends, as close as siblings, she needed to know how to help Zero work through the pain she was feeling. If only to ensure the same thing didn't happen to her and Skipper.

"Zero," she spoke up. "Listen, I know you and Kowalski had a... tiff... what happened?"

"_Tiff?_" Zero repeated with a confused expression.

"Yeah, a fight," One explained.

Zero leaned on a fist, turning her gaze to the world outside. "It wasn't so much as a fight," she said, "more like an argument."

"What happened?" One asked once more.

"He told me about his plan," Zero began. "Told me what he had planned to bring down Axel and Tia, I told him it was stupid and wouldn't work. We started to argue and he said..."

_"How could you possibly understand?"_

Zero frowned, the lines cutting deep gouges across her forehead, and she gritted her teeth. "He said that they needed to capture Axel at any cost," she continued. "That they had been after Axel as Blowhole since they became penguins, he said it was absolutely necessary to capture him and that they had been waiting years to do so. Then he said..."

_"How could you understand what it feels like to have something within your reach but unable to grab it? We need to capture him! There's no _'if's'_ or _'buts'_, how could you possibly understand?"_

Zero told One what he had said, she gasped loudly and swore, "That bastard!" One began to rant, understandably, of course. Zero's apartment over looked the Manhattan Zoo, she had to look down at it every day and was forced to swallow the fact that the man she loved was done there, as a penguin, and that he had absolutely no idea he had a dotting fiancée waiting for him across the street.

"How dare he say such a thing!" One screamed. "You know better than anybody else what that feels like!"

"I know," Zero said. "What annoys me the most is that he forgot, he forgot that I've been waiting for him for all these years. It's just... _argh_!"

"You know what," One smiled. "Let's stop off at a bar on the way home, let's grab a beer. We need to cool down before we begin our plan."

"Agreed," Zero smiled. "The end is coming anyway, when it does come and when we can be... _normal_... we can have as many drinks as we want."

"Then we'll have a toast," One raised a fist. "To the end!"

"And how sweet it'll taste," Zero bumped her feet and both looked ahead to the victory that was within their grasps.

...

_Manhattan Zoo_

Mort had ran off as soon as they passed the welcoming gates of the zoo, he escaped from Skipper's grip like a slimy little weasel and was off towards the lemur exhibit with a ridiculous grin plasstered over his face. It seemed that even though One had become the new Julien, there was still a part of him that missed Julien and even Maurice, though it seemed the only thing he missed was Julien's feet.

Skipper had wondered off to see Marlene, to see if she was _'coping without them'_ as Private had said, so he, Kowalski and Rico had gone to check on their old habitat. The sign _'Penguins Transferred, New Habitat to Open Soon!'_ was still set up and it seemed the zoo was having trouble replacing them. It was understandable, the penguins had been a very popular attraction of the zoo and it would be difficult to replace such a crowd-drawing sight.

A loud squeal could be heard, cutting above the normal loud voices and sounds of the zoo, even from that far end of the zoo the cries were clear enough: "The feet! The feet have returned!" Private sighed and ran off towards the lemur habitat, finding Mort trying to climb over the bars to grab a panicked Julien using Maurice as a shield. Kowalski and Rico let him go, instead waiting by the old penguin habitat for Skipper to return with Mort.

"Rico," Kowalski said. "Do you... miss this?"

Rico turned him, arching an eyebrow as if to say _'Miss what?'_

"This," Kowalski gestured to the habitat, "living here in the zoo, being commando penguins and acting out missions that are completely insignificant. Do you miss it?"

Rico looked to the habitat, his eyes fixated on the place they once called home. His gaze lingered on the water as he remembered how carefree he felt as he swam carelessly through the cool water, he starred at the little piece of ground where they would dance for food and spend time sunbathing during the summer heats, then he remembered the little underground home that had been so warm and comforting during some dark times.

Then Rico thought of his past; the life he had lived as a child in Spain with his single mother who had tried so hard to get him the best, remembering his first days at S.W.O.R.D, the day he met Kowalski and Skipper and Private, and then he remembered the day he met Five and the feeling that had whelmed in his chest as he came to accept his feelings for another man was natural.

Rico smiled as he turned to Kowalski, shook his head and said, "No."

Kowalski starred at him, wide eyed as Rico grinned at him and said nothing more throughout the whole day. Kowalski wasn't even sure if Rico had actually said something, it may have been his mind playing tricks on him, maybe Rico had made one of his usual oddball noises and Kowalski had mistaken it for a _'No'._

Or maybe...

Kowalski frowned at Rico, who continued to stare ahead and acted as if the conversation had never occurred. Or maybe Rico himself was hiding a few things from his closest friends, some secrets he had decided to share with Five and only Five. But Rico couldn't possibly do such a thing, could he? Meanwhile, on the other end of the zoo, Private had managed to pry Mort from the bars of the lemur habitat.

"Nooo!" Mort cried. "The feeeeetttt!"

"Calm down, Mort," Private ordered. "You have to calm down, Julien doesn't even recognize you!"

Mort instantly calmed down, then turned away from the habitat and began to walk away. Private starred at him, startled by his sudden grown-up reaction, then followed him and pressed a hand to his skinny shoulder.

"Mort," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Mort sighed. "I just never thought that... the feet are gone..."

"You have to grow up Mort," Private told him. "I'm sorry, but there is no other choice."

"Okay," Mort mumbled.

"How about we get ice cream?" Private smiled. "Will that cheer you up?"

"Maybe," Mort smiled.

Private's own smile grew, he gently took Mort's hand and led him to the ice cream stall. Skipper watched Marlene as she entertained the humans, he found it strange that she was looking at him as if he was just some normal human in any normal zoo, there was no indication that she recognized him and he felt sad at the thought. One of his closest friends in the zoo no longer knew him, in fact, she had never known him from the start if the penguin she knew was nothing more than a product of science.

_If Marlene knew, how would she react?_ He pondered. _We discussed what our lives would be like if we spent one day as a human, she would probably jump at the chance be human._

He sighed, noticing Mort's cries had died down, it seemed one of the other _'peng-umans'_ had managed to calm him down. He decided that they would soon leave, he was starting to feel a little home sick and, of course, they needed to begin preparations for Kowalski's plan.

The end was coming, Skipper could feel it, the end of Trinity's reign was going to come to an end and he would be there to enjoy the victory. He would stand in the glow of victory, feel its warmth on his face and laugh at Axel as he sat in that chair as the volts of electricity wiped him from the face of the earth. He couldn't wait to put Axel in the executioner's chair and flick the switch himself.

Skipper smiled, yes, victory would taste so sweet.

...

Victory would taste so sweet, Axel could taste it on the tip of his tongue, it would be so sweet as he pulled the trigger and kill Skipper. Soon all of S.W.O.R.D would be gone, the riches of the world would be his and there would be no one to stop him. The world would be his, the world domination he could never achieve as a dolphin was now only inches from the tips of his fingers.

All he had to do was get rid of a certain nuisance, he sat behind his office desk and looked at Tia as she took a phone call and wondered off to the side of the room. Tia had to go. She was only a minor nuisance, easily taken care of, if a little messy to do. It would leave a horrible stain on the carpet, but it would be easily cleaned with the right people paid at the right price.

"Yes," Tia murmured into the phone. "Of course... no problem... see you then."

"Who was that?" Axel asked.

Tia put her phone into her jean's pocket, "Nothing for you to worry about," she smiled. "My sister's coming into town, wants to borrow a few grand in order to pay off some Vegas debts."

"And you're going to give it to her?" Axel frowned.

"Of course not," Tia laughed. "She owes a lot of money to a friend of mine, he's coming into town and so I thought _'What's the best way to help dear ol' Troy?'_ Then I realized, give him my sister."

"You're so cold blooded," he commented. "It's your best feature."

"I know," Tia smirked.

Tia took her jacket from the chair before the desk and threw it over her shoulder, she blew him a kiss and left the office. Axel watched her go, waiting to hear her footsteps fade in the corridor before leaning back in his chair. So much time, so many years wasted, so much resources used and now all of his time and effort would finally be rewarded. Yes, victory was very close, he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Kowalski arrived home later than usual that night, he and the others had spent much of the evening at the Manhattan Zoo and then briefly returned to S.W.O.R.D headquarters to fill in the last of his mission report ready for the confirmation of the upcoming mission. While at the base Commander Bradley called them all into the office, and informed them of some troubling news...

_A heavy hush had fallen over them; Commander Bradley sat behind his desk with his fingers intertwined as the _peng-umans _and Mort stared at him in disbelief. The news had sunk in slowly, but it just seemed too hard to believe, or rather they refused to believe that Zero and the others had just left without informing them of the transfer. It sounded almost like a sick joke, why should they believe that the ones they loved had just left?_

_"C... can you repeat that?" Kowalski swallowed hard. "**Please**."_

_"Zero, One, Five and Wedy have been transferred to a sector of S.W.O.R.D up in Alaska under orders from Director Hodgson," Commander Bradley repeated. "She believes their skills are better used there."_

_"If that's true then why didn't they tell us?" Skipper questioned. "One wouldn't just leave, she would have made a scene and demanded to speak to Director Hodgson in person!"_

_"If you all haven't noticed things between you all have been a little awkward lately," Commander Bradley replied. "They didn't return home to inform you of the transfer because they couldn't face you and they didn't come to the meeting because that was when they were scheduled to leave. They knew leaving would be hard, seeing you before they left would have just killed them."_

_"But... why?" Private still seemed unable to accept the truth. "Why leave?"_

_"They all thought the distance would help your relationship," Commander Bradley answered. "I'm sorry... but they're gone. You'll have to wait until you get some leisure time to book a flight to Alaska."_

Kowalski's mind was still heavily focused on Zero, he felt so guilty for being so careless with his words the other day. He had thought things between him and Zero were going fine, but what he said to her the other day... now he knew that he truly was not the man he was before and Zero needed some time to adjust to her new K.K. But what if Kowalski could never be that man he was again? Would Zero still love him, regardless of his differences?

Of course, with Zero and the others gone then that meant his plan would not run so smoothly. He had planned on attacking Tia's headquarters in California, it was her main base of operations from as far as he knew and he planned on using her as bait to draw out Axel. From there it was a simple process of eliminating Axel and Tia. There were many flaws in this plan, clear and evident ones, but currently Kowalski was so grief stricken by Zero's loss, his own self hate and the desire to eliminate Axel that these imperfections became secondary.

Kowalski knew it was wrong of him to be more concenered with the mission than his departed fiancé, but if the mission was a success then that meant he and Zero could finally get married. Chances were there would be another crime syndicate for them to tend to once Trinity was gone, but at least when that day did come Zero would be Mrs. Ostrowski and if it was necessary he would move to Alaska with her.

Kowalski entered his apartment and at the sign of him V.A.C automatically came online, greeting Kowalski as he entered. Kowalski gave a weary reply, shrugging off his jacket and putting it upon a peg by the door. V.A.C, recognizing the emotion upon his master's face, felt a part of his programming stir - the part of him programmed to feel emotion.

"Master Kowalski, are you okay?" V.A.C inquired. "You seem... upset. Is it about Mistress Zero?"

Kowalski sighed, "Yes," he said. "She's been transferred to Alaska; she didn't even tell me..."

Kowalski set himself down onto the chair besides the fire, starring at the coal as he wondered how he could fix things between him and Zero. He had known long before he committed himself to a life of a penguin that there would be many psychological issues for the couples to work through. Such as the feelings of abandonment, adjusting back to the life of a human, etc.

But he had hoped that maybe these problems would be easy to deal with, simple to solve, an effortless re-adjustment to the body of Kowalski Ostrowski and the life that came with the name. He knew now that he had seriously overestimated his own capability. Thinking back Kowalski couldn't believe how over-confident he was, did he really believe that fitting back into the title of a S.W.O.R.D agent would easy?

_I was a fool,_ Kowalski thought. _Why did it take years away away from her and the life of a penguin for me to become a better person? Why did Zero stick with me when I was so condencending and emotinally jilted? _

Kowalski continued to stare at the coal, the small stones were all bundled together in the hearth and his gaze settled upon the silver fireplace with its smooth engravings. Zero and Kowalski had obtained it from abroad, when visiting Moscow one summer a few years ago. The engravings were of little figures, telling the tale that was the opera of _'Der Freischütz'_.

Kowalski thought it odd to find a fireplace engraved with a German opera in Russia, but according to the seller the fireplace was once owned by a German Nazi and was pillaged when that said Nazi tried to escape through Russia under the guise of a Communist. By the time the Nazi arrived in Russia in 1943 he was well known and no fake ID could protect him, they killed him and took his possessions. The fireplace had been passed from owner to owner during the following years before finally being handed to Zero and Kowalski.

Zero had never been a huge fan of opera, Kowalski had and the fact the figures were derived from the characters of _Der Freischütz _made the fireplace irresistible. The carved figures were of Kaspar, him firing one of his magic bullets from his gun. The following image was of the Black Huntsman Zamiel, who Kaspar flees from. The ensuing figure is of Kaspar consumed by flames, falling into a pit in the next figure with wolves waiting for him at the bottom. The final image was of Zamiel, tenderly holding the gun in his hands.

A haunting set of characters to be placed on a fireplace, but neither Zero nor Kowalski were bothered by the figures. In fact, Kowalski had grown rather fond of them. However, starring at the final carving of Zamiel at the present moment of time made him feel a tightening sensation of worry in his chest. Zamiel had always been an omnious symbol of a terrible fate, Kowalski often compared Zamiel to karma - doing something had an effect on future events.

He was never one for karma, Zero was a big believer in the theory and ensured throughout her daily life that no bad karma would one day come for her. Was that why Zero was gone, because Kowalski had bad karma? Had what he said the other day caused him to experience the backlack of his own words? Kowalski knew the icy tone he had used the other day was reminder of how he used to be, maybe time away from Zero _would_ be a good thing.

Maybe more time away would give him time to anaylse his attitude and he could learn to be a better person. Kowalski swore he would change, he had to stop his inability to express affection openly around others and on many other occasions. He would-

Something suddenly caught Kowalski's eye, he looked to the coal in the fire and puckered his brow at the sight of the coal. They appeared chard; usually coal was covered in dark dust when it went unused. Yet the coal before him was clean, darker, they had been used. He leapt out of his seat and to the fireplace, tilting inwards towards the hearth. _How could this be? _Kowalski had not been home, so who?

He saw beneath a lump of coal was a charred piece of paper, yellowed and crumbled with the edges singed and stained black. He moved aside the coal, being very careful as to guarantee not to burn the tips of his fingers, and picked up the piece of paper. The coal was all very cool, indicating that the fire had been burning many hours earlier. He crouched low, recognizing the writing and the small index of writing in the corner of the paper.

It was Zero's paper from her journal; Kowalski had a photographic memory and in the corner of the small page sat the serial number of the book. He knew the page had been torn from Zero's book; the serial number was exactly that of the book he bought her several months before he committed himself to the life of a penguin. Zero had been in the apartment and possibly during that day.

But why had not V.A.C informed him? Kowalski stood and pocketed the piece of paper, looking up to the ceiling to the small circular monitors placed into various parts of the apartment. If V.A.C was a human, he would have a very guilty look upon his face. He was clearly aware of what Zero had done to him, but because of Zero's own crafty programming he was unable to speak the truth.

"V.A.C," Kowalski said. "Why did you not tell me Zero came home?"

"I... sir..." V.A.C made a loud static noise as he tried to confess what had happened.

"Say no more, V.A.C," Kowalski raised his hand. "I understand, Zero poisoned your programming to make sure I knew nothing of her coming here. But why do that and then leave this?"

Kowalski felt the paper in his pocket, feeling the scorched ends crumble beneath his touch and he pulled it out to once again read what Zero had written across the page. Maybe Zero was trying to communicate with him, trying to tell him that she was fine whilst trying to inform him of something else. What if-

"Sir," V.A.C interrupted. "There is someone at the door."

"What?" Kowalski gasped. "What do you mean? The doorman would have buzzed us if someone had come for me."

"It appears your guest somehow slipped past the doorman and managed to get up to the top floor," V.A.C said.

"Who is it?" Kowalski inquired.

"A woman," V.A.C replied. "According to the S.W.O.R.D. database she is Keenan Mars' mother, Coraline Summers."

"How the hell did she find me?" Kowalski fretted. "How the hell does she even know who I am?"

"Please calm down, sir," V.A.C ordered calmly. "Go to the door, talk to the woman and see what she wants."

"Right," Kowalski nodded. "V.A.C, open a line to S.W.O.R.D and inform them immediately if something happens."

"Yes, sir," V.A.C obeyed.

Kowalski went to the door and opened it a crack, Coraline was a pale figure in her dark mourning clothes. Dressed in a long dark gown with matching long velvet gloves that reached her elbows, she wore a small flat hat with a dark veil covering her face and she carried a small black bag. She sobbed and cried, carrying a tissue which she patted against her eyes. She looked so broken, fragile, vulnerable.

"Oh, excuse me," she sniffed. "But... are you Mr. Ostrowski?"

"Yes," Kowalski nodded. "May I help you... uh...?"

"I'm Miss Coraline Summers," she introduced. "I'm... well, its a little hard to explain, may I come in?"

Kowalski debated it, he knew it was wrong of him to allow a woman he didn't know into his home - especially if she was a woman who had somehow found him. But she was so pale and thin, so brittle in appearance. He knew her hair was once so curly and soft, so beautiful, but now it was so stiff and brittle, so pale and straw-like. Looking at the childless mother he felt nothing but sympathy and the very suggestion of her being a threat was absurd.

"Please, come in," Kowalski smiled.

She entered the apartment and he led her a the chair, where she sat down and he offered her a drink. She thanked him and asked for a tea, he went to the kitchen and pulled some mugs from the cupboard. Coraline sat there in silence, squeezing the handle of her handbag and stared at her feet through her veil.

"Ms. Summers," he said. "Can I ask why you came here? Are you collecting for a charity?"

"No," she laughed lightly. "No... you see, a few nights ago my son passed away."

Kowalski froze, his hand enclosed around a mug that rested in the cupboard. He stared ahead in horror, how did Coraline know Diz was dead? The bodies of captured criminals are never returned to families, it was protocol, families were never even informed of any untimely deaths. So how did she know?

"One of his business partners informed me of his death," she continued. "My son... was arrested a few days before his death, when he died they didn't tell me, they kept it a secret. Why is that?"

"Well, maybe they weren't allowed too," Kowalski hinted. "Some police forces have such protocol."

"Yes, maybe," she agreed weakly. "But do you think that's not fair? I don't think its fair. So, anyway, this business partner of my son told me what happened to him and... well..."

Kowalski turned to her. Coraline had gotten to her feet and had pulled a small pistol from her purse, a fresh flood of tears came from her eyes and were cold against her pale flesh as they dripped off her face in thick droplets. Her arms trembled as she held the gun, even though it was not a heavy gun her arms shook as if it was and Kowalski saw she shook with the responsibility of the task given to her.

"You..." Kowalski inhaled deeply through his nose. "You're working for Trinity..."

She nodded feebly, "My son was at fault, I know that!" she cried. "But he's just a child, why did you prevent me from seeing him? Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him!" Kowalski argued. "He was killed by one of Trinity's men."

"Axel said you would lie!" she screamed. "He told me not to trust you! You're a liar! All of S.W.O.R.D is nothing more than a deep pit of lie's and deceit! You run this country like you own the world!"

Kowalski raised his hands, "Listen to me," he said softly. "I don't know what Axel told you, but we are the good guys. Your son, he was known as Diz, he was responsible for countless terrorist plots over the world because he gave them the information!"

"Shut up!" she ordered. "Shut up! I'll kill you if you don't tell me what you did with my son's body!"

Kowalski took a step forwards, Coraline didn't react. She was a mother, not a murderer. Axel foolishly attained her for the task of killing Kowalski, most probably because Kowalski was Axel's only intellectual rival. Except there was a flaw in this, Axel must have known Coraline was incapable of killing, even if she was a broken one. Kowalski knew by the look in her eyes that she was not a killer, she was just a ruined woman.

"S-stay back," she ordered. "Move and I'll shoot!"

"Then do it!" Kowalski snarled. "Shoot me, right between the eyes! Go on!"

She looked at him in surprise as he took a step forwards, Coraline took a step back. Kowalski continued to take a step forwards, Coraline again took a step back and manoeuvred around the chair and felt her back against the wall. Kowalski picked up a pillow slowly, she didn't seem to take any notice.

"Coraline..." Kowalski spoke slowly. "Listen to me, you are not a killer. You're just a scared woman - right? - led on by a sick and twisted little man."

"N-no," she shook her head feebly. "You... you killed my son!"

"Axel did!" Kowalski cried.

He lunged forwards and grabbed the pistol, she struggled and tried to worm the gun from is hands. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it sharply to the left and she cried out in pain. The pistol fell from her grasp, Kowalski grabbed it before it hit the ground an hed pushed her up against the wall, ramming his arm into her neck. He pressed the pillow to her stomach, pressing the pistol against the front of the pillow.

He looked at her and she him, he could clearly see the look of a scared woman in her eyes but also... he saw she accepted her fate. He saw Coraline was ready to die, in fact, it looked as though she would kiss Death himself if it meant an eternity of peace. Who was Kowalski to deny her peace? Coraline probably carried the thought that if she died then her son Keenan, not Diz, would be waiting for her on the other side.

He pulled the trigger.

There was a muffled sound, the muffled bang of the gun, and there came a serene look upon Coraline's face as she smiled and slowly slumped to the floor as the last of her heart beats resounded from her heart. Kowalski dropped the pistol and pillow, wiping some sweat from his lower lip as he looked at the lifeless form of a once beautiful woman. Trinity had caused this woman so much pain - by taking her first husband and now her son.

"Have you called Commander Bradley yet, V.A.C?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," V.A.C answered. "There is a unit coming to your apartment to help sort out this mess. ETA in five minutes."

...

A crowd had gathered to watch the duffle body being carted away, no one knew who the woman was or how she died, all they knew was that she lived in the building and was dead. Commander Bradley decided to go with the farce that the woman was an elderly resident of the building and had passed away, there was a spare flat in the apartment and so with a few simple alterfications of the building's information no one would know that the truth.

Skipper stood beside Kowalski as they watched the body be carted away, Kowalski had quickly explained to him what happened and Skipper believed he had made the right choice in killing the woman. If Kowalski had not then Coraline would have been arrested, spending her days in jail and would most probably commit suicide during her sentence. The ambulance drove away, the crowd began to disperse and Kowalski watched the yellow police tape flutter in the breeze.

"So what is it you found in the fireplace?" Skipper asked him.

Kowalski reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it to Skipper who looked at it with a perplexed expression.

"And you say this is Zero's hand writing?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski nodded.

"How can you tell?" he inquired.

"Its her handwriting," Kowalski pointed out. "She always has a thing for writing in traditional German Gothic letters."

"But the boys with forensics said that the fire had been started some time this morning," Skipper reminded him. "We had been at S.W.O.R.D and at the zoo for the whole day, which meant that Zero had been here today - but that's impossible! If she had taken a flight from Alaska here then only now would she be arriving!"

"I know that," Kowalski said. "The answer is obvious - Zero never actually went to Alaska, none of them did! Now though, I believe Zero is no longer in this country. She must have left only this morning after leaving this for me."

"So what the hell is this?" he asked.

"It's Latin," Kowalski replied.

"What does it say?" he questioned.

"_Et diabolus incarnates est_," Kowalski read. "_Est home factus est_."

Skipper smacked him in the back of his head.

"Kowalski, how am I suppose to understand a language I didn't even know?" he asked. "In English, please."

"Oh, sorry," Kowalski apologized. "_'And the devil was made flesh. And man was made'_."

"Why the hell would Zero write _that_?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski was silent for a few moments, pouting slightly as he mused something over. "I remember the first time Zero told me this," he said suddenly. "I was teaching her Latin, she has a fondness for dead languages, and this was the first thing she said to me for some reason."

"So?" Skipper frowned.

"Maybe Zero left this to remind me of the place where she spoke it," Kowalski theorised.

"And where was it?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski rubbed the side of his head, "Damn it!" he swore. "I can't remember... that part of my memory is hazy."

"Do you think maybe Zero found Trinity's main headquarters?" Skipper inquired. "Maybe that's why she left the paper, to provoke your memory of the event because where she spoke it was where Trinity is."

"Its very likely," Kowalski nodded. "If only I could remember..."

Skipper placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come to my place and have a rest," he said. "For now your place is off limits until the forensic team is finished. Maybe a nap is what you need."

Kowalski sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right," he admitted.

...

_Seven Years Ago_

_Kowalski squinted at the glint of the sun, cupping his hands above his eyes as he looked up at the clear blue sky and the hovering, smouldering golden orb. He had never really liked the sun, growing up in Poland he always wondered if he had adjusted to the cold at an early age and never really adjusted to a warmer climate when his family migrated when he was three. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he just despised the sunlight as when the sun's rays were heavy upon him his brain was much slower to react._

_He heard a delighted squeal and jumped in surprise at the noise, he whirled around to face Zero who stood at the edge of the beach, her feet submerged in the beautiful clear water. She turned to Kowalski, a huge grin split across her face as she felt the strange sensation of sand and sea salt water beneath her feet. She curled her toes and a small shiver ran up her spine, the sand and the shells tickled her feet._

_"Kowalski!" she called. "Come here, the water feels great."_

_"No, thank you," he called back. "I'm not a fan of the ocean... or sand... or the sun."_

_"Oh, you boring sod," she pouted. "Have some excitement in your life."_

_"I don't need the beach for excitement," Kowalski argued. "Keeping up with you is excitement enough."_

_Zero smiled at him, she held the helms of her white dress firmly in her hands and she looked around at the golden sands of the beach. It was nice for Kowalski to take her abroad for some R&R, it was even nicer of him to bring her to the beach. She knew full well how much he hated down time and the beach, but he knew she had not had down time since she became an _anima_ and she had never been to the beach._

_Zero wore a bleach white dress with thin little straps, the helm of the dress was long enough to reach her knees and loose enough to cover her tail. Along the helm was a stitched patterns of roses and petals that curled along the helm, little thorns potruding from the stem of the plant. She wore a straw hat, a large one that her ears lay tucked under and she was so thankful that Kowalski had managed to convince Commander Bradley to allow her out into the public for the first time ever._

_Neither Commander Bradley nor Kowalski wanted anyone to know of his project, not even Director Hodgson. The Director was a great leader, but Commander Bradley knew that while Zero and the others were used for military actions Director Hodgson would use them as biological weapons. Commander Bradley had grown close to all of the creatures in _Project Darwin_, but Zero he was especially fond of. The thought of Zero being used as some kind of living weapon made his blood boil._

_Zero skipped towards him, releasing the bundles of the dress she held and clung to his one arm. He looked at her in surprise, then slowly smiled. He was still slowly adjusting to the feelings she threw at him, he still sometimes forgot that she felt something towards him. He always counted his lucky stars that she loved him, even if he was emotionally hindered or as Zero once called him _'emotionally retarded'_._

_"Let's go back to the apartment, K.K," Zero said. "I can tell the sun is getting to you."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't mind, we can stay here for longer if you want."_

_"No," she insisted. "I'd rather see you with these clothes off."_

_She pulled at his vest and shorts, grinning at him with a cute perverted look across her face. Kowalski felt a burning desire rise up in him, the heat beginning in his shorts and soon spreading to every intelligent brain wave in his mind which was soon over-ridden by his yearning for her body. He quickly agreed it to. Kowalski had never admitted to Zero that she was the only woman he had ever had intercourse with, his shame prevented him from admitting he had been a virgin until the age of twenty-six._

_They left the beach and called a taxi, they quickly hopped in and were returned to they're five star hotel. Zero lay cuddled in his arms, feeling his arms smoothing the small of her back and caressing the few locks of her hair that fell from the hat. She gazed out the window as they passed over a busy bridge highway, on the other side of the bridge she saw a dark and desolate little suburb of huts, run down apartments and Zero realized that beyond every paradise there lay a hell on earth._

_Kowalski felt Zero tense in his arms, he looked down at her concerned. "Zero, are you okay?" he asked._

_Zero slowly looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in such a pitiful expression of sadness and pity he had ever seen. She sighed and sat up, reaching her hand out towards the window and pressed her pale hand against the clear glass._

_"Et diabolus incarnates est," Zero said softly under her breath. "Est home factus est."_

_He sighed and gently played with her curls of her hair, "Yes," he kissed the side of her face. "So very true."_

_..._

_Now_

Kowalski gasped loudly, his eyes snapped open as he stared up at the bland ceiling of Skipper's guest room. He turned his head towards the window, looking at the thick dark veil that blanketed the sky with little specks of starlight. He felt some sweat run down the side of his face and he couldn't believe he had slept for so long, he had only intended to have a nap but now he saw he had wasted most of the day.

However, the day was not yet over. He jumped out of the bed, throwing the quilt off him and running out of the room into Skipper's. His commanding officer was fast asleep, although he was tossing and turning and was not enjoying a peaceful rest. Kowalski ran to his side, he prodded him and called his name. Skipper continued to toss and turn, but didn't stir at the sound of his name.

Kowalski sighed. He jumped onto Skipper's bed, jumping up and down and screaming his name. Skipper was a heavy sleeper, it would only take something as childish as this action to awake him. Skipper bolted upright, automatically kicking into commando mode and - mistaking his friend for an enemy - swung low with a kick and caught Kowalski by the ankles. Kowalski yelped as he fell backwards off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud _'thump'_.

"Oh, Kowalski," he said drowsily. "Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me while I'm sleeping?"

"Well, excuse me!" Kowalski snapped with a snide tone. "But this is far more important that your rule!" Kowalski got to his feet and rubbed the freshly flowered bruise on the back of his head, "I remember now," he informed him. "I think I know where Trinity's base in."

"Where?" Skipper asked.

"Spain," Kowalski answered. "We were passing a run down estate when Zero said it, and as I recall Zero visited that area on numerous occasions over the years - though she never told me why. Do you think that Zero was researching the area?"

"Could be," Skipper said. "... We'll have to go tonight, to be able to check out the area quickly and gather as much data as possible."

Kowalski nodded in agreement, "If we phone Rico and Private they could be at the airport before us," he said. "Yes, let's do it. I'll phone Commander Bradley, can you prepare some items for the trip?"

Skipper nodded, and headed to the closet, throwing it open to reveal the metal racks covered in a whole variety of artillery and weaponary. Kowalski was soon on the phone to Commander Bradley, arranging the trip and informing him of the recent discovery. Commander Bradley didn't admit that everything he told them was a lie, he didn't admit that Zero had not been transferred. In fact Commander Bradley said little, there was a tone to his voice that indicated he wanted to tell the truth, but didn't - or rather, he couldn't.

Kowalski didn't pressurise him into declaring the truth, he was fully aware of how the lines between S.W.O.R.D command and that of its subordinates were both traceable and being documented at that moment. Clearly Zero's plan was something Director Hodgson was not be made aware of, if she found out then that meant everyone within that division who was aware of the plan would be in a lot of trouble, Commander Bradley could even loose his job if he carried out a mission behind the Director's back.

Commander Bradley had almost lost his job when Director Hodgson found out about _Project Darwin_, she was very vexed at the fact such a costly and time consuming project had been secretly undetaken during office hours. What she was most annoyed at was that such a secretive project yeiled results, and these benefits were not at her disposal or for her use. The whole point of _Project Darwin _was to give other animals what the apes had managed to accomplish; successful evolution into a higher species. Director Hodgson would only abuse the project and create a mass army of hybrids and once such creatures were publicly used a whole black market would be opened up in dedication to creating such creatures.

So Kowalski played it cool, he said little of what he found, he talked mostly of Coraline Summer's attempted assassination on his life and worded his plan in as few words as possible. He knew by wording his plan differently Commander Bradley would be able to catch onto his plan, whilst also protecting his own hide from scrutiny. Kowalski made his trip to Spain sound as though it was just that, a vacation for the_ peng-umans _to clear their heads and then return to duty as soon as they were mentally recuperated.

Commander Bradley agreed to it. Despite being a Commander there was a lot Bradley was not allowed to authorise, thankfully vacation time for subordinates was within his power. Kowalski changed into some clothes whilst on the phone and once he was finished with his conversation he found Skipper ready in the doorway and Rico and Private waiting in the drive with a large Hummer at the ready.

...

They were at the airport within twenty minutes, and hours later the _peng-umans _were in the scolding heat of Spain. Kowalski remained on a small iPad style device throughout the entire trip, it had not left his hand since they boarded the plane. As they drove to a hotel in the vicinity of the bleak estate where Trinity's base lay concealed, Skipper watched Kowalski quietly and thoughtfully.

Skipper had been watching Kowalski throughout the entire trip, he was curious to know what Kowalski was doing exactly, but there was such a sheer look of determination on Kowalski's face and in his cobalt blue eyes that Skipper feared if he broke this solid barrier then Kowalski wouldn't be able to continue his work. And of course, whenever Kowalski _was _interupted during his work he became very annoyed and very scary.

What Kowalski was working on was important, and Skipper dare not disturb him, but as they neared the run down inn to which they were staying Skipper knew he just had to say something. He reached out to tap Kowalski's shoulder, when Kowalski's head snapped upwards with a loud creak of weary bones. Kowalski smiled, and rubbed his eyes.

"Well?" Skipper said.

"Well what?" Kowalski turned to him.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been doing on that thing?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, this?" Kowalski held up the device, Skipper looked at the liquid screen and saw it was a simple map of the surrounding area. There were many crosses across the screen, along with scribbles which Skipper assumed was Kowalski's writing. Normally Kowalski had the most flawless writing around, but when he was thinking hard and pushed for time it usually came out similar to a child's writing.

"I've spent the last few hours trying to decide upon which of these buildings would belong to you-know-who," Kowalski continued. "I finally found which one it is for a number of reasons - it's in an obvious location, a place overrun by crime, a place once used for growing drugs."

Skipper glanced to the driver, understanding why Trinity had to be referred to as _'you-know-who'_. They had no idea how far Trinity's powers reached within the run-down town, for all they knew they're cab driver was one of Trinity's little spies. They had to guarantee no one became aware of they're presence.

"Excellent," Skipper grinned. "You've just made things a hell of a lot easier for us!"

"You mean you had no plan in discovering you-know-who's location?" Kowalski asked.

"None whatsoever," Skipper admitted rather proudly.

Kowalski arched both of his eyebrows, then his face slowly broke into a smile. Skipper was the same as he's always been, years of warfare and bloodshed have not changed him. Kowalski couldn't really commend Skipper for his inability to think of a plan, but he could praise his leader for keeping his ability to smile in the darkest of hours.

...

After two days of surveillance it was decided that the building Kowalski declared Trinity's base was indeed the building he claimed it to be. During those two days they spotted Tia leaving and returning to the building on several occasions, Axel had been spotted once and that was entering the building. On the night of the second day they made they're move. They couldn't leave it for any longer, there was no guaruantee that Axel and Tia would stay in Spain when they had business elsewhere.

Both Axel and Tia were in the building that night, it was the perfect opportunity to go in and finally exterminate them. The orders were to capture Diz, though it was decided that later on that he would face a death sentence for his crimes. The orders were now for Tia and Axel to be executed, not for them to face a trial as Commander Bradley had wished. He wanted for them to face a just punishment for they're crimes, now it was just easier to kill them.

The building in question was placed between two very large warehouses, the building itself was only a five storey building with bars across the windows and doors and a set of old steps leading up the door. The street was never quiet, not for a second, as all throughout the street there could be seen signs of gun crime, prostitution and the sort. It was perfect place for Trinity to hide, as the saying goes _'If you want to hide a tree place it in a forest'_.

After downloading the building plan schematics Kowalski discovered there had been some work done on the two adjoining warehouses some time ago, meaning that Trinity had much more space to carry out they're work than what Kowalski initially thought. It made things much more difficult for them, it would be hard to locate Tia and Axel from the rest of the images on the thermo scanner.

Kowalski came to the simple conclusion that Tia and Axel would be in either the large offices or the large hall on the bottom floor of the left warehouse which Kowalski saw was a plantation site for the main ingredients of the Sexta Drug. Coming across the plantation site of the Sexta Drug was a bonus, they had never come across any other site and if they managed to destroy this plant then maybe the whole manufacturing of the drug would cease completely as no one other person had managed to create the drug.

When Skipper asked how he came to this conclusion Kowalski explained that Tia would want to keep an eye on her business, she would want to know whether her plants were being groomed in the proper fashion and Axel being the ego maniac he would want to watch his men work from the comfort of his furbished office. And to support his claim there was a visible figure walking along the large hall on the bottom floor of the left warehouse and in the right wing office of the right warehouse there sat a figure behind a desk.

"Two of us will go through the right warehouse and the other two through the left," Skipper commanded as they observed the buildings from an apartment block opposite.

They had all changed into all black trousers, shirts and jacket with balaclava. Each of the clothing was heavily padded, meaning it was heavy which meant they all had to be very careful. None of them would be very agile in the protective clothing, they all had to approach the situation with extra caution especially considering there was only four of them when a mission such as this would require twenty times more men.

"I'll take Rico with me," Kowalski said. "I'll need someone with his skill in order to get to Axel."

"What?" Skipper gasped. "I thought we agreed I would go after Axel! He and I are enemies-"

"Exactly," Kowalski cut in. "You're anger will cloud your judgment. I know they that we've all had training to prevent such a thing, but I know after all we've been through and what Axel has forced us to do the training will mean nought if you find yourself with the opportunity to kill him."

"And if that opportunity does come I'll kill him!" Skipper snapped.

"You're only proving my point further," Kowalski returned. "If that opportunity does arouse what situation will you find yourself in? What if he's surrounded by guards and you have no hope of escape? You can't rush into action!"

"And what about you?" Skipper asked. "You hate him just as much as me!"

"Yes, but he's not my prize," Kowalski replied.

Skipper frowned at him, but it was Private who spoke.

"Then... what are you after?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kowalski smiled. "If Zero and the others are here then they must have found this place by now too, for all we know they have surveillance set up and are watching us. Once we make our moves so will they, and then we'll be a team of eight and will be much more capable of finally annihilating both Tia and Axel."

Skipper said nothing for a few moments, he digested what Kowalski said and realized that the whole plan from the start was never snuffing out Tia and Axel - it was returning to the normality he and Zero were once so used to. Kowalski hoped that once Tia and Axel were rid of then he and Zero could return to the natural routine they were used too. If that was even possible.

"Kowalski," Skipper spoke up eventually. "Just know this - if we are captured Axel will want to talk to you, he knows we went into hiding because Private found out something he shouldn't. He'll try to worm that information out of you."

"Oh, good thing he's not after me then," Private said cheerfully. "I still don't remember what it was."

"Neither do I," Skipper added.

Rico shrugged sheepishly.

"Then I'm the only one who remembers," Kowalski sighed. "I will not tell you, for your own safety. But I promise, I won't tell Axel or Tia even if they capture and torture me."

"Good," Skipper approved. "Now, let's stop wasting time. Let's go!"

...

Kowalski and Rico peered in through the window carved into the roof of the right warehouse, inside they saw this part of the large facility was a line-up for assembling weapons. The men working on the conveyer belt were not armed, or for that matter the usual thugs who worked for Trinity. These men were workers, normal workers from the neighbourhood desperate for a job and were being paid an incredibly low wage for work they did.

Rico looked around for any sign of armed guards, he saw a few on the upper level platforms with some standard military arms. Two of the guards watched over a closed office door, the blinds closed and some light twinkled through the spaces between the curtains. Kowalski held a thermo scope to his eyes, he saw beyond the door was a single figure who seemed busy on some kind of hand-held device.

"The guards are only small of build," Kowalski noted. "Simpletons, plucked from the gangs of the street."

Rico nodded.

Kowalski pulled a headphone from Rico's bag, putting it on and tuning into Skipper's frequency. Rico had no need for one, what was the point in giving a headphone to a man who didn't even speak?

"Penguin Two to Penguin One," Kowalski addressed. "Penguin Three on stand-by. Are we ago?"

"Penguin One to Penguin Two," Skipper replied. "Penguin Four on stand-by. We are ago."

Rico opened the window, slowly sliding in through the crack and disappeared into the darkness. Kowalski followed him inside, looking around at the skinny Spanish men who clung to their guns as if they were desperate for a lifeline to a better existence. Kowalski couldn't help but feel some sympathy towards them; they lived in a hell hole where the only way out was a life of crime, chances were not many were going to live to see the money if the plan went awry.

Rico made a signal, informing Kowalski to pick off the three guards on the left side of the platform. Kowalski nodded, he reached into his small backpack and grabbed a silencer. He screwed it into his gun, crawling on his stomach to position himself better. He spotted Rico in a similar position not far away, he made a gesture with his hand and they both quickly squeezed off three quick shots.

The guards fell quickly, the two sentries gasped as they watched their fallen comrades hit the ground with a loud _'thud'_ and panicked as they reached for their guns. Kowalski couldn't help but pity them, they were fools who had been given a gun and told them to fire, as if it was some sort of link to a healthier life. Crime only led to death and misery, many of those who pick up the gun inevitably meet the same fate.

They fired off a wild furry of bullets, shattering glass and a few wayward shots reaching the workers down below who had not stopped working. Only when did one of the fellow workers, a sickly old man who found himself with a bullet through the brain, collapse to the ground did they all panic and run for cover.

Rico set aside his gun and pulled a small hunting knife from a holster on his thigh, he rolled beneath the gale of bullets and charged towards the man. He jumped into the air, tackling the man against the office's window and ran the blade across his throat. Kowalski came towards the man, who had began to weep and thrown his arms to the ground. Kowalski stopped in front of them who sat on his knees, his hands in a praying gesture.

Kowalski sighed and aimed the gun against the man's head, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He opened his eyes, looking at the slumped body speckled in blood. Rico set aside his blade, returning the gun to his hands. Kowalski glanced at the dead corpse before his feet, feeling a little twinge of guilt in his torso. He could have spared the man, but there was no guarantee that the man would not turn around and literally stab Kowalski in the back.

Kowalski and Rico went to the office door, they glanced at one another while Kowalski quietly informed Skipper of the duo's position. Skipper and Private had they're eyes currently on Tia, she was watching her men work and as Private described, _'...was working them like dogs, the only difference being dogs are well fed.' _Rico again made that gesture with his fingers, his index and middle finger held straight with the thumb against them. He flicked them forwards, Kowalski nodded and they kicked open the door.

Axel sat behind a plain wooden desk, a small hand-held device in his hand. He didn't seem at all alarmed, even at the sight of the hole in his office wall from one bullet or the fractures on the window from where Rico tackled the other man into the glass. Axel held up a finger, scrolling down on his device's screen before finishing his work. He placed the device in the desk's draw, he entwined his fingers and looked up at them pleasantly.

"Yes?" he asked. "How can I help you?"

"We're here to take your life," Kowalski replied. "Just as how you've taken so many others."

"Ooh, melodramatic, aren't we?" Axel smirked.

"Enough talk. Rico," Kowalski made a gesture with his head.

Rico took a step forwards and aimed his gun at Axel's head, again he made no movement or gave any indication within his facial movements of any surprise or panic. Kowalski felt an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach, a tightening knot feeling. Something wasn't right, he could just feel it, it was almost as if Axel was expecting them. Except how could he know the _peng-umans_ were in Spain when they took a private plane to the country? How could Axel know that they would be in that area of Spain? If not for Zero they never would have known where to look, so how did Axel know?

_Unless..._

"Rico!" Kowalski whirled to face him. "We have to go now!"

Rico spun around to face him, a look of confusion on his face. Axel smiled and clicked his fingers, there came a sound of glass shattering and they both looked up in surprise as two shadows came crashing in through a tinted glass casing above them. Two figures, both dressed completely in thick dark clothing that made both gender and body build indistinguishable.

They came in fast, swooping like arrows. One tackled Kowalski to the ground, ramming an elbow into his chest. He gave out a painful wheeze and gritted his teeth against the pain. Kowalski reached for his gun, the attacker ripped the gun from his grip and threw it across the room. Rico had managed to kick his attacker off and was landing some successful jabs and throws, he grabbed his foe by the wrists and fell to the floor, using his feet to kick his enemy into the masked figure Kowalski was currently struggling with.

The two fell to the ground, Kowalski jumped to his feet and headed to the exit. Just as he reached the door something pricked his side, and bolts of electricity ran they're course through his body. Kowalski gave out a cry of pain, feeling froth at the corner of his mouth before he collapsed unconscious to the floor with small sparks waltzing down his frame. Rico hissed in annoyance, turning to the two figures who had regained they're position. One of the two held a small gun in their hand, a small gun with a clean and straight barrel and two wires leading from the barrel to the small dart-like instrument in Kowalski's side. He frowned and returned his attention back to Axel.

"As you can see I've been anticipating an attack," Axel announced as he got to his feet. "I knew that sooner or later you would figure out where I was, I know Kowalski well and I know how fast he thinks. So I prepared some of these men ready on stand-by, there are over five dozen of them located all over the building. They are professional assassins, I know you are all skilled but there is no way you can defeat them all when you don't know whether they are men or women, know they're body structures to pick out weaknesses."

Rico tried to think, trying to conceive a way out of the situation and re-group. They had to escape, re-think the whole situation over. The _peng-umans _were all very skilled men, all were capable of defeating mass hordes of enemies. But like Axel said, how could they understand and analyse an enemy they could not see?

"Oh, and one more thing," Axel said with a raised finger and a deceitful little smirk on his face. "There was no way you could have won this fight, do you want to inquire as to why that is?"

Rico, as usual, said nothing.

"It's because, you Rico, will not talk," Axel smiled. "You could have called for help, reinforcements, relied the location but you just won't talk."

Axel stood and went to the front of the desk, he stopped around midway and looked as though something was only then occurring to him.

"Oh, one more thing," he said charmingly. "You're just a little slow when it comes to reacting."

Rico felt something pierce his neck, his back arched as the jolt of the electricity ran its course along his body. Rico gritted his teeth, screaming through the gap in his teeth before collapsing to the floor like a pile of discarded waste. Axel went to the front of the desk and sat atop it, crossing his legs as his two hired guns picked up the two stiff S.W.O.R.D agents and dumped the bodies before his feet. He smiled and reached for his headphone in his pocket, as he put it on he heard the sound of gun fire followed by a cry of pain.

"Tia, darling, you there?" he said.

"Yes, honey," Tia replied. "Just taking care of some pesky rats, no worries though, they are all taken are of."

"Excellent," Axel smiled. "Bring them to the main hall, we'll exterminate these pests at once."

"Of course," Tia said. "I'll meet you there."

Axel removed the headpiece and reached for the discarded gun on the floor, he crouched beside Kowalski's body and pulled the balaclava from his head. He stared at the unconscious man for a number of minutes, he raised the gun and pressed the barrel to the silver haired man's forehead.

"It would be _so_ easy to kill you," Axel sneered. "So easy! All I'd have to do is pull the trigger, you'd be nothing then! _Nothing!_ Not an enemy nor my equal, you'd just be a corpse."

Axel cocked the gun, slowly pulling back the pin and gave a satisfied moan at the sound at the pin as it creaked. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to kill Kowalski, to be rid of him forever. Then he thought of how it would feel to make Kowalski watch as he killed that precious little freak of him, he imagined Kowalski's face as a bullet went through Zero's pretty little head.

He opened his eyes and stood, placing the gun on the table. Axel knew what now had to be done, he would make Kowalski Ostrowski watch as his world crumbled and burned and all it would take to light that flame would be to pull the trigger of a gun.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

Kowalski's head lulled and rolled, the bones in his neck felt like rubber incapable of keeping his head up and his eyes rolled like marbles in his head. It took him minutes to regain his focus, but even then his vision was fuzzy and the little light that entered the room stun his eyes like tiny pinpricks. After half an hour his vision and head cleared, and Kowalski managed to accept the fact they had lost.

They had been unprepared, they should have had longer to prepare. His assumption of Zero and the others coming to the rescue was foolish, just because she had left him that sheet of paper did not mean she was in fact in the country. So why would she leave it there in the fire?

Unless she had double-crossed him. Unless this was her plan from the beginning, what if while undercover Tia had managed to corrupt her and in turn Zero had managed to turn the others? The notion was ridiculous, his love would never betray him. But then again, he was no longer the man she knew. He and the others had changed so much in a few years, what if the sudden change in them had made them realize that perhaps all that waiting was in vain and that there was more to life?

He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that Zero would betray him, but his plan was flawless. How could he have failed? How could Axel have known that Kowalski would suddenly realize where Trinity's base was and set up precautions to an attack that was made up on the spot? Axel was smart, but there was no way he could have known of the _peng-umans_ plans when each move was made up on the spot and each move made without a second thought.

They must have been betrayed, it was the only explanation. Or maybe there was more to it. Director Hodgson had always had unconvential methods, what if she had planned to have Zero act as a double-agent so they could draw Axel out by having the _peng-umans_ travel to Spain? With them on his home turf Axel would have been foolish to pass up such an opportunity, he would have had to take advantage of the situation given and perhaps Zero and the others were strategizing a plan at that very moment.

Kowalski's thoughts were drawn from Zero and his situations to a creak of a door, he looked up to find Axel entering the dank room. The room was small and square, damp with a single light hanging from a rusty shade. He realized his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and the rope was causing hideous burns, his balaclava and weapons were tossed aside to a dark corner of the room.

Axel ordered his men away and they locked the door, Axel grabbed a chair and sat in front of Kowalski, a huge smug grin on his face. Kowalski ignored the victorious look in Axel's face; instead he merely glared and decided to figure a way out of the room. He could always shoot his way out, but first he would have to get out of the rope -

"Don't even think about running away," Axel smiled. "Even if you could kill me and get out of this room, those assassins that took care of you earlier are on stand-by ready."

Kowalski said nothing.

Axel's smile grew, "Of course you won't say anything," he said. "It's obvious why - you've come to realize that this might be the end. But don't worry; I'm not going to kill you - _yet_. I believe a little gloating and information gathering is in order."

Axel pulled a small handgun from a holster inside his jacket; he grabbed Kowalski by the hair and tugged his head back hard, digging the barrel of the gun into his chin. Kowalski grunted in pain as Axel pulled hard on his silvery locks, but he would not break his silence. Doing so would only cause grief for his comrades and for S.W.O.R.D, Kowalski would not betray them - even to the bloody end.

Axel would want to know why the _peng-umans_ disappeared, why they had to go into hiding for so long. Kowalski himself had some questions, such as why Axel would go through the trouble of following them through de-evolution and become such low-intelligent mammals. Axel could have easily taken control of the world if he had stayed, Trinity could have prospered greatly, so why follow them?

"Tell me, Kowalski," Axel began, "why did you run off to become a penguin?"

Kowalski held his tongue, remembering the vow he had made hours earlier. _"But I promise, I won't tell Axel or Tia even if they capture and torture me."_ Axel waited a moment, when there was no reply he sighed and pulled his gun back and released Kowalski's hair. Kowalski watched Axel get up from his seat and go to the door, he called someone and a huge man entered the room, carrying a strange device in his hand.

Kowalski eyed the man as he sat down in the chair opposite; he was in fact quite intimidating and Kowalski was not so easily intimidated. His face was mean and seemed incapable of expressing any emotion other than hate and contempt, he was a bulking mass of a man with a scarred face and hard hands, a permament scowl to his face and slanted teeth covered in the blood.

But it was the simple device in the giant's hands that Kowalski was most wary of.

He had seen it before in a report, a torture device used to drawl out punishment. Some people preferred to have pain come at a victim quick and fast, with the pain stinging for only a short amount of time, others preferred to have the pain lasting and so the torture was drawn out. Whichever one someone preferred really told you a lot about that person's character, for example those who liked to drawl out the punishment were those who enjoyed the suffering of others, the ones who enjoyed feeling as though they were an almighty god punishing his followers.

The device screwed down onto a slab of wood, with a small clamp that an average sized finger could fit into, that was connected to a switch very similar to a simple button and a leather strap. Kowalski tried to pull away as the man grabbed his wrist, but he was still physically drained and the rope was not helping at all. His hand was placed on the slab; the leather ensured he was tied to it and his one finger was placed in the clamp so it pinched the very tip of his fingernail.

"Now I'm going to ask you nicely, Kowalski," Axel went to stand beside the silver-haired genius and placed a hand on his shoulder, lowering his head so it rested on Kowalski's shoulder. "Tell me what I need to know; how did you find me, why did you run away and what do you know concerning the circumstances of Diz and James McManus's death."

Kowalski gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut, preparing himself for the pain. Axel sighed and straightened, patting Kowalski's shoulder a few times. He nodded to the man, who placed his finger down onto the button, applying some pressure. The gears of the clamp groaned, Kowalski could already feel it pulling at his nail, threatening to tear it from his flesh. He had endured pain before, he only prayed this was nothing in comparison to the other pains he had endured over the years.

"It's a shame really," Axel said. "I think you and I could have been great friends if either one of us had been on the opposite side of the coin."

He nodded again to the man. He pushed down hard onto the button. The clamp pulled back, tearing Kowalski's nail from his finger in one wrenching tug. Kowalski threw his head back and howled between gritted teeth, feeling blood ooze from the damaged flesh that screamed out in pain as the raw flesh wept crimson tears. His finger began to tremble like a drug addict craving his fix.

_"... even if they capture and torture me."_

"Do you have anything to say now?" Axel inquired.

Kowalski turned to Axel, and for a second there flashed a look across the pale man's face - the look of defeat. But Kowalski managed to swallow the pain, realizing he had been through worse and the fire grew anew within his hardened blue eyes.

"Go to hell," he hissed.

Axel sighed, though there was a comical expression on his face which indicated he was actually enjoying the situation. Clearly Axel was the type who liked to feel like a god, and to do that he had to make others feel closer to death. He nodded to the man once more, who removed Kowalski's finger from the clamp and prepared his thumb for the clamp. Kowalski took a deep, steadying breath and gritted his teeth against the pain.

...

It was Kowalski's screaming that woke them, a horrible drawn out howl that sent a shudder throughout them. Each of them awoke to find themselves tied down to the floor; metal clamps tightly cuffed their hands and necks, weighing them down into a position similar to that of a prayer. They too were in some dank room, weapons and balaclava removed and set aside. Burly guards stood outside the doors, inclining their heads towards the door at even the first hint of a whisper.

"What are we going to do?" Private hissed. "We can't just let them hurt Kowalski, any second now and they'll kill him."

Rico nodded vigorously, all the more eager to help rescue their silver-haired comrade.

"What do you expect me to do?" Skipper snarled. "Break out of these bonds through fucking_ magic?_ I don't know how we're going to get out of this! So stop fucking asking!"

Private and Rico shied away from the tone, they had never seen Skipper so mad before, so pissed off. But they took solace in the fact that he too was as worried about Kowalski as they were, Skipper wanted to get Kowalski, end his suffering and put a bullet in Axel's head.

But the cause was lost, there was no way out of the bonds and they too had creeping doubts. Had their lovers screwed them over? They all refused to believe it, but there was just no other explanation for how Axel had known where exactly to place his men, what to use as a diversion, where to be at the exact moment to help set his plans into motion. It was just too much of a coincidence.

"Then... what do we do?" Private wailed helplessly.

Private fell onto his front, his forehead hitting the floor hard. Skipper looked at him, noticing how Private's eyes scrunched into hard lines and he gritted his teeth in order to not cry out in despair. Skipper didn't want to admit it, but it seemed that the end was nigh. How were they going to get out of Axel's grip? Perhaps if Kowalski was with them then maybe they had a chance, he could have thought of a way to get out of the cuffs.

But Kowalski was not with them, Kowalski was being tortured and there was nothing they could about it.

There was a noise at the door, Private did not look up and Skipper could not draw his eyes away from the young man who looked so vulnerable and conceded to defeat. Rico looked up, the door was a old and made from rusted metal, but there was a thick slot of glass where the dark images of the guards could be seen. Rico wondered why there was a sheet of glass in a metal door, then he remembered he had once heard of a certain crime lord who once used the technique, a way of allowing the prisoners to see a chance of freedom and know that they had no hope of reaching it.

The two guards were speaking rather loudly to someone; they had to tilt their heads downwards to speak to someone who was speaking in a loud and croaky tone. Whoever they were speaking too, she sounded mad. Rico's forehead cut into a frown, recognizing the voice he wondered what Tia Halibel could possibly want with them. Had she come to gloat too? Or had she come to end them finally?

After a moment the heavy door was hurled open and the woman - who appeared so tiny in comparison to the guards - entered the room. The brawny man hovered by the doorway, she turned to glare at them and they quickly closed the door shut behind her. The door closed with a dull, but chilling, sound. For moment she merely stood there in the silence, hands on her sides and a smirk on her face.

She looked each of them over, looking carefully at each bleak and dismal expression. Rico stared back, observing a change in Tia's usual expression. Normally her smile was cruel and deceptive, as unfeeling and indifferent as a bitter wasteland. But her smile was... kind, or as close to kindness as she force upon her face. Her eyes were different also, there was no malice or spite, they were just sad and renounced to some fate.

"Come to gloat, have you?" Skipper growled. "If you have, then I'd rather you kill me first."

Tia pulled out a gun, a simple pistol with a bone white-handle and her name written up the side in soft gold. She aimed it at Rico's head, her finger went to the trigger and her smile broadened. She pulled her gun away from his face and grabbed the stock of the gun's handle, squeezing the corners of it she pulled the bottom of the stock away. It came away with ease; the small bottom was a wired into some kind of a device, a rectangular piece of white metal riddled with blue and red wires. Atop the device was a small red bottom, upon pulling the device away from the inside of the stock Tia pushed down on the button and it began to blink.

"What... what is that?" Skipper asked curiously.

Private looked up, the grievous expression cleared from his face. Tia crouched in front of them, putting a finger to her lips and raised her other hand, three fingers held up as she began to count down. They stared at her, mouths agape at the strange behaviour. What was she doing? Was this part of some kind of plan? Or had Axel planned this, had he a greater scheme and design for them to fit into his plan?

_3._

"Tia, what the hell are you playing at?" Skipper was loosing his temper again. "If you've come to screw with us then fine, do it! At least tell us what they're doing to Kowalski!"

_2._

Tia said nothing; she kept one finger to her lips and continued to count down. Rico's attention was drawn to the dark shapes beyond the tinted glass, the frown cut deeper into his forehead and he wondered why she was counting down. What was she planning and why didn't she want the guards, the ones hired to protect her, inside the room with three men who would have loved to rip out her throat?

_1._

There was a muffled bang and something wet splattered across the glass, Skipper and Private turned to the glass and looked at the sticky liquid that dripped down the glass. Even if the glass was tinted, they knew what the liquid was. _Blood._ The two guards staggered for a moment, then fell back into the door, leaving a large patch of blood against the glass before collapsing to the ground.

Tia stood, shoving the item back into the gun and winked at the trio's confused expressions. The door creaked open and two figures came forwards, the same assailants in the heavy black clothing that made all means of identification impossible to work out and the very same ones who had so expertly taken down agents of S.W.O.R.D. They approached Tia and removed their balaclava, the _peng-umans_ gasped in shock simultaneously and would have staggered back if they could have.

Five and Wedy smirked at their reactions, Tia went to the cuffs and released the trio from the heavy bonds. Freed, they slowly got to their feet and cautiously went to the guns on the floor.

"Now, is there any need for such distrust?" Tia teased as she got to her feet to join them. "I'm helping you."

"Yes, we can see that," Private replied. "But... why?"

"Oh, you'll have to forgive us," Wedy cried suddenly. "We had to lead you on, make you think that we had betrayed you."

"Why?" Skipper questioned. "Why couldn't you let us on in your plan?"

"You had your own plan," Five pointed out. "We tried to deter you from you plans, but no matter what we tried Kowalski refused to listen. All of you did. This was the only way."

"So you did tell Axel that we were coming!" Skipper screeched. "Do you know what they're doing to Kowalski? Does Zero know?"

"**I** was the one who told Axel!" Tia snapped. "When your comrades arrived in Spain I told Axel that you was in the area and would soon make a move, it was I who told him. As for what is happening to Kowalski, that was not part of the plan - but Axel was going to kill him in front of you, I had to convince him otherwise."

"I know what's happening is... well, its shit really," Five said. "But wouldn't you rather him alive and injured then dead and buried?"

The _peng-umans_ didn't answer, but the answer was obvious; yes, it was much better that Kowalski was only suffering, it was cruel but at least he wasn't dead. Tia informed them that Zero and One were in fact waiting for Tia's signal before going to retrieve Kowalski, now that the signal had been given via the device in her gun Kowalski would soon be safe and the rest of the plan could be completed.

"So what's the plan from here on?" Skipper asked.

Tia turned to him and grinned, "We raise some hell."

...

Each of the nails of Kowalski's right hand lay in a blooded pile on the floor beside him, his head lowered he stared at his right hand as it trembled. The tips of each his fingers were raw and blooded, a harsh tone of red. He had hoped by now that he had numbed to the pain, but each time hurt more than the last. He knew of people who claimed to have the ability to numb themselves from the pain, but he knew deep down they had never endured such pain, they tended to stick to needles in the soles of their feet.

Axel could at least admire Kowalski, he would have to be pushed very far before he broke and Axel could admire that quality in any man and woman. Perhaps Axel was taking the wrong approach, maybe instead of physical pain Kowalski needed to suffer some psychological trauma? Axel smiled and ordered the large man away, he took his device with him and soon it was just Kowalski and Axel.

Axel sat back down onto the chair, he leaned back casually and crossed his legs. He expected Kowalski to raise his head and look at him, but Kowalski's eyes remained fixated on his hand and the blooded fingernails on the floor. Axel sighed and swung his head back, leaning on the chair's curved head.

"Do you remember when Zero was working undercover at Tia's headquarters?" Axel said in a blasé tone. "When she was late to inform you of her recent discoveries?"

Kowalski looked up to him, his face ashen and cold. He didn't know what Axel was doing, or what he was hoping to achieve, but he knew he had to tread carefully. Axel knew how to twist words and turn them on you, the best thing to do would be to not give him an opening to stick the knife in you. Once Axel had the opening he would stick the knife right into your gut, once he had you where he wanted you, he would twist the knife until you bled to death.

"I had the chance to kill Zero," Axel continued, "but she escaped. Of course, not before the damage had already been done."

Worry flashed across Kowalski's eyes and Axel had him within his grasp.

"Some of Tia's men had some... _fun_... with her when they had captured her," Axel went on. "I don't know if Tia was aware of what transpired, but Zero suffered. And from what I was told, you've been acting very inconsiderate. She's hurting and you don't seem to give a damn."

"No," Kowalski croaked in protest. "I... she never told me... if I had known..."

Kowalski stopped himself, realizing that he was playing Axel's game, playing right into his greedy little hands. He bit down on his tongue. Axel scowled, he saw that Kowalski had caught onto him and he decided to change tactics. At least he could take pleasure over the fact his nemesis was now aware of what his fiancée endured and that was enough for him - for now. Maybe later he would find Zero and take her on the floor, forcing Kowalski to watch as he devoured the fox-woman.

Axel called back in the brute with the torture device. In the meantime before he could do anything else, he wanted to see how long Kowalski could endure the punishment handed out to him. There came no reply from the man. Axel turned to the door, eyes widening slightly in concern. All of his men had been trained to come when called upon, those who didn't had to face the consequences.

So where was he?

"Trouble?" Kowalski smirked. "Where's your lapdog?"

Axel whirled to face him, a venomous remark ready, when the sound of a multiple barrage of bullets sounded and cut him short. There came the sounds of screams and cries, bones breaking, blood hitting wet surfaces and glass smashing. His men prayed to any god willing to listen as their brains splattered against the floor, drugs that were being pruned were destroyed and from years to come, no one would be able to believe such a small squad and crime mistress had caused so much damage.

"It seems the tide has turned," Kowalski continued and he finally looked like himself again. "How did my friends get out? Have you been betrayed?"

Axel jumped to his feet and headed towards the door, to check the situation and see what exactly was happening. A thick crimson liquid splattered against the glass, Axel stumbled back and fell onto his backside. Kowalski laughed. The office door creaked open and two of the masked assailants entered, relief washed through Axel. He got to his feet and tried to look composed, straightening the lapels of his jacket.

Axel pointed at Kowalski, in a rather dramatic fashion, "Finish him!" he ordered.

They didn't move, didn't even twitch. Axel turned to them, confusion clear across his face. He pointed to Kowalski and again ordered for his execution. Again, neither of them moved. Axel backed off, his gaze turning to the emergency exit hidden behind Kowalski's chair. If he moved quick enough he could get away, take the exit down to alley and loose them in the crooked maze of the Spanish streets.

"Who _are_ you people?" Axel growled. "You're not my men, who are you?"

They finally moved, pulling the balaclava from their heads and tossing them aside. The screams and cries continued in the background, but inside the room was silent. Zero and One smiled at the dumbstruck Axel and beaming Kowalski, Axel didn't hesitate. He saw he had lost, he bolted for the secret exit and Zero whipped out her gun, as quick as lightning and twice as deadly as mercury, and fired a single shot.

Axel was struck in the knee and he hit the ground, smashing his head on the hard wooden floor. Moaning he clutched his blooded knee and swore into the dirty panels. Zero went to Kowalski, freeing him of his shackles and pulled him up into her arms. One pulled out one of her own guns and kept it focused on Axel, who glowered at Kowalski and Zero.

"I'm so sorry," she said into his neck. "I wanted to tell you, but we couldn't compromise our mission. I would have come sooner, but we were waiting for our cue."

She looked to his injured hand and gently clutched it, caressing the damaged flesh. Kowalski hissed in pain at her soft touch, but didn't want to have her out of his arms ever again. Even if she was hurting him, she was only trying to comfort him and that was all he really cared about.

"What should we do with him?" One spoke up and nodded her head in Axel's direction. "Should we tell him how his plan failed? Or should we have a long drawn out death?"

"No," Kowalski answered. "We give him what he has never been able to give anyone else - dignity in death."

He walked away from Zero's arms and took the gun from One's hand, Axel by now had managed to sit up and was now facing Kowalski with a puzzling expression. He didn't believe that Kowalski would deliver what he had promised, where was the satisfaction of revenge? Surely Axel deserved a horrible death, one only suitable for the crimes he had commited and helped to commit.

It wasn't right for Axel to die so quickly, so simply, in fact it was almost an insult. Axel didn't want a quick death, he prayed for a death that would help him go down in the history books. Even if S.W.O.R.D hid his existence from the rest of the world, Axel had hoped a dramatic death would be enough to have people remember his name.

"You'll really kill me so easily?" Axel smirked. "A bullet in the head and that's it? Where's that glorious revenge you and Skipper spoke of often?"

"I won't torture you as you did me," Kowalski answered. "For one good reason, if I did so then I would be just as bad as you. I won't lower myself to your levels. You die quickly and without honour, Tia meanwhile will be honoured with funeral rites."

Axel's eyes widened and he went to protest, when Kowalski fired. The bullet hit him in the forehead, puncturing his marvellous mind and the remnants of everything he was staining the floor. For a second Axel stared at Kowalski, trying to comprehend the fact he had in fact been shot, and then came the steady stream of blood trickling down his forehead and the chunks of brain that wobbled like jelly on the floor, his head slumped and that was the end of Axel Halibel.

And the end of Trinity.

...

_8 Months Later_

All those within that Spanish warehouse had been slaughtered, none had been spared, if only to ensure no information concerning the situation would be leaked and become public knowledge. Trinity had always been a fabled myth, an organization lower than hell itself, a crime syndicate no one dare speak of in fear of death. Now that Trinity truly were gone they were nothing more than a legend, all thanks to how the whole truth of the situation had been blown out of proportion.

Rumours spread of course, those linked to Trinity were punished once their ties were known, but the absence of the powerful organization had worried the whole of the underworld and once Trinity's demise had been made known people speculated as to how the members of Trinity met their deaths.

People talked of how Diz sold all of his information to a terrorist syndicate, thereby causing a recent attack on a Tokyo subway and killing thousands. They spoke of how someone discovered his identity through that attack and how he spent months running across the globe in an effort to evade his captures, when he was cornered he blew himself and his pursuers up in a fiery blaze.

Kaien himself had an interesting tale also, rumours spread of how he himself had trained himself as an assassin in case his men ever turned against him. There were some tales of how Kaien had been a samurai, or some other bullshit like that. Lies told of how one of his men betrayed him and slaughtered his family, in an effort to avenge his fallen loved ones he picked up his own blade and battled the man to the death.

The stories of Tia and Axel were a little vague, people had never heard of Axel and knew little about him, but once his existence became known many wondered if he was in fact the brains behind the operations and had run away when his dynasty began to crumble around him. Months later the only thing Kowalski truly regretted about Axel's death was that he never found out the things he wanted to know. The reasons for Axel's liking to the form of a dolphin would remain a mystery.

As for Tia, no one spoke of what happened to her. Before anyone even knew of Trinity's downfall all of Tia's and Trinity's bank accounts had been cleared out, not even a nickel remained, and she had vanished from the face of Earth. People thought - to themselves only - that she had killed the others and taken all of the money, escaping to a remote tropical island and living out the rest of her days in luxury with a handsome male suitor.

The truth was far stranger.

Before the warehouse slaughter S.W.O.R.D managed to attain each of Trinity's bank accounts, emptying each account and transferring the money to various charities and funding research in hopes of curing various diseases. Tia only became made aware of that after she had lost every penny Trinity had earned over the years. After that Tia ran, trying to maintain a dignity she said, before she was captured and given a firing squad death.

After that her remains were burned, as she had indicated in a letter she had written for Zero's eyes only, and Zero had been carrying those very remains for the past eight months, searching for the best place to release them through the list of places Tia had once held dear to her heart. Finally she found the perfect spot; a simple bridge in a simple German park. The sky had begun to set, staining the sky a rich shade of autumn orange.

Since the defeat of Trinity things had managed to return to the normalacy Kowalski had craved, after some short therapy sessions the _peng-umans_ were back to their selves and each relationship had been repaired. It took some time and effort, but finally things returned to how they had once been. As well as that, Zero and Kowalski even managed to get married during those hectic months.

Standing on the arc-shaped bridge, Zero held the grey urn in her hands, the ashes of Tia and James mixed together into one as she knew Tia would have wanted. Kowalski stood by her side, starring down at the clear water below and gazing at the silver fishes beneath the cool surface. His hand had healed, though the flesh was still a little delicate and the nerves shot. Doctors said it could years before his nerves finally healed.

After years of waiting and neither of them in any mood to have to pick a date, book a place, invite guests and everything else, Kowalski had quite literally said, "Screw this!" and whisked her off to a registration office in Manhattan. Zero had not the patience for extravagant events as it was, and Kowalski himself hated to have to attend a long event - even if it was his own wedding - so signing a form in a dusty old office was good enough for her.

She glanced down to the silver ring on her finger, a simple one with an incription on the inside and a small sapphire diamond. She smiled at the fact she had been Zero Ostrowski for four months now. Kowalski looked to her, placing his one and over hers and squeezed tightly. Kowalski had questioned the location at first, but then Zero told him how that location was one mentioned in the letter Tia had left for Zero.

It was the very first place James had called Tia _'mom' _and the first time in her whole existence she felt undying and unconditional love for another being.

"Ready to finally put Tia Halibel to rest?" he asked her.

Zero nodded, then looked to the urn. "I still hate her," she told him, "despite the fact she helped us. She ordered the slaughtered of thousands, ruined people's lives with her drugs and allowed her men to do such brutal things to women - but she deserves this, if only to ensure she and Axel don't end up in the same place."

"He goes to the fire and she stays along the air," Kowalski commented.

Zero opened the lid of the urn, peering down at the grey specks inside. She held it with both hands, clutching it as if it was a child, then threw the dust into the air. They danced and rippled along the heavy breeze, rising up before falling in a curved arc. The breeze settled and the dust was carried away, Tia and James were taken far away and Zero was glad to see the end of them.

"Well then," Kowalski began, "shall we be off? I feel like having staying in bed today."

Zero took his hand and they headed deep into the shrubbery of the park, the leaves leaving patterns dancing across their faces. She leaned her head against his shoulder, listening to the caws of the birds and the rustling of autumn leaves. They enjoyed the harmony and wished that every day could be like that one, so simple and carefree without having to worry about anything or anyone.

There came a vibration from Kowalski's coat pocket, Zero grabbed the phone from his pocket and answered it cheerfully with a local greeting of _'Guten tag.'_ She listened carefully to the voice on the other end, after ten minutes she sighed and pocketed his phone. He looked to her and she gave him an exasperated look, he had a feeling the extended honeymoon was now finally over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Some new group are trying to take over from where Trinity left off," Zero answered. "Some wannabe organization known as Legion."

"_Legion?_" Kowalski repeated. "How creative."

"Indeed," she agreed with a smirk. "Anyway, while they aren't a problem at the moment Commander Bradley doesn't want them to become a problem in the future. We have to stop them now."

"Oh Goody," Kowalski said sarcastically. "That's just how I want to end my vacation - with news of a new criminal empire."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "You have me now and this time I'm going to make sure you don't run off to that bloody zoo."

He stopped and pulled her into his arms and chest, delivering a kiss to her soft lips. Zero smiled and melted in his arms like an icecube on the sun, his arms constricted around her like vice and in that moment of absolute calm and hush Zero Ostrowski felt as though nothing in that world or the next could harm either of them. Not drug lord, not terrorists, not evil dolphins and not one single crime organization.

Because they were of S.W.O.R.D and they were the finest agents around, protecting the innocent and seeking revenge amongst those who dare do others harm. For as long as there is evil, S.W.O.R.D will be there to stop it.

**Das Ende**


End file.
